Psicología del amor
by Mimichibi-Diethel
Summary: 'El amor lo puede todo' Hace mucho tiempo creí en esa frase, ingenuamente. Y en este momento, no hago más que preguntarme ¿sera eso cierto? Entender el amor, nos lleva a la perdición. Spamano vs Prumano
1. Decir adiós

**Piscología del amor**

* * *

"_El amor es una magia, es un hechizo que nos seduce súbitamente como bandido y nos flecha el corazón irremediablemente…son instantes en que nuestro ser y nuestro corazón se __**funden **__en un sentimiento de ternura, atracción y armonía con la otra persona, al mismo tiempo."_

**Capitulo I. Decir adiós.**

La lluvia golpeaba suavemente su ventana, aunque tuviera los audífonos puestos podía escucharla claramente. La brisa del aire entro por la pequeña abertura de esta, permitiéndole oler el suave aroma de las plantas mojadas.

Se encontraba sentado en el marco del balcón, siendo tapado por una cortina que se mecía suavemente al ritmo del viento. Lo único que se podía notar de afuera eran sus botas cafés saliendo.

Le dolían un poco los oídos por tener tanto tiempo los audífonos, pero sabía que si se los quitaba era peor. Maldijo mentalmente a su hermano, ¿Por qué tenían que hacer ese tipo de cosas cuando él estaba en casa? Y justo cuando llovía.

—Maldición—gruñó mientras se ponía de pie, sabiendo que lo que _ellos _estaban haciendo duraría más de lo esperado. Lo supo cuando el germano fue quien inicio con los besos hacia su hermano.

Tomó una bufanda de rayas rojas y cafés, y la puso sobre su cuello tirando las puntas hacia atrás desordenadamente. Puso su abrigo sobre él, sin abrochar metido las manos en las bolsas saliendo se su habitación. Una vez que bajo de las escaleras, camino hacia la puerta principal tomando su boina marrón y un paraguas, para salir.

Los truenos comenzaron a surgir mientras que las nubes grises bullían lentamente, los arboles se mecían con el viento y el sonido de la lluvia casi opacaba el de sus audífonos, así que opto por quitarlos.

Sin darse cuenta, al estar hundido en sus pensamientos se detuvo en un condominio de edificios en buen estado; en uno principalmente E-4 en el segundo piso apartamento 324. Una ráfaga de aire pasó a su lado, revoloteando levemente los cabellos que salían de la boina, agacho la mirada sintiendo como su autocontrol comenzaba a derrumbarse, trayéndole escenas que desgarraban lentamente todo su cuerpo.

—M-Maldición…—se reprimió llevando una mano a su pecho.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que terminaron? ¿Cuatro o cinco meses? Realmente no lo sabía muy bien, solo sabía que de alguna manera y otra, él siempre acababa por dar en su casa.

Avanzó lentamente pasando por las escaleras hasta quedar frente a la puerta del edificio, cerró el paraguas y lo dejo aun lado poniendo una mano en la puerta. ¿Cuánto no había pasado detrás? Los mejores años de su vida posiblemente estuvieran con la persona que se encontraba adentro del departamento. Memorias que pronto comenzarían a sucumbir en el mar de recuerdos lejanos.

—Lovi…—murmuró una voz detrás de él, sorprendido. — ¿Porqué…?

El italiano se tenso al escucharlo y volteo a verlo rápidamente—A-An-Antonio—su voz fue fracturada el verlo directamente a los ojos. El español estaba tan mal o peor que él, las ojeras de sus ojos se notaban aún en la distancia que se encontraban, su sonrisa se mostraba triste al igual que sus ojos, que parecía que se pondrían a llorar en cualquier momento.

— ¡Lovi, yo…estoy muy feliz de tenerte aquí!—sonrió por primera vez, como antes lo hacia sacando las llaves de su departamento. — ¡Por favor pasa!

El chico paso sin decir una palabra, sabía que molestarían a los vecinos si se quedaba afuera del apartamento. Su vista vagó por las habitaciones, era peor de lo que imagino; los muebles tenían una gruesa capa de polvo cubriéndolos mientras que la mesa de la cocina y de la sala, estaban invadidas por basura de comida instantánea y bebidas energéticas.

—Lamento todo el desorden—dijo pasando y tratando de ordenar un poco quitando la ropa de los sillones.

—No me quedare mucho tiempo—admitió viendo el esfuerzo que hacia para que todo quedara limpio de nuevo.

El español lo miro fijamente mientras sostenía la ropa en sus brazos, su mirada volvió a opacarse mientras que los ojos de Lovino comenzaban a cristalizarse. — ¿No puedes quedarte esta noche aquí?

—Mañana…—habló ignorando su comentario y bajando la mirada para que no pudiera verlo a los ojos—…partiré a Italia.

— ¿Qué?—murmuró mientras dejaba caer la ropa al piso, perdiendo todo el brillo en sus ojos. —Lovi… ¿Por qué? ¡No puedes hacerlo, no puedes abandonarme! —gritó perdiendo los estribos y arrinconándolo en la pared.

Lovino Vargas en ningún momento dio la cara. Antonio solo escucho sus pequeños sollozos que trataba inútilmente de ocultar—T-Tú…—murmuró con la voz rota, y con las lagrimas escurriendo por sus mejillas sonrojadas— ¡T-tú fuiste el que me abandono primero!—gritó mostrando sus ojos, y tratando se zafarse del agarre— ¿Tú crees que yo me quiero ir? ¡Es porque no quiero volver a sufrir, que lo hago! Cada vez, cada jodido día que te veo es una tortura para mí. Cada recuerdo, los días enteros en que te llore…todo eso… ¡Todo eso me esta matando, idiota!—su espalda resbalo por la pared, se apoyo en sus rodillas escondiendo la cara mientras el otro se sentaba enfrente de él, sorprendido por cada una de sus palabras.

— ¡Lovi yo…! ¡Yo realmente te amo!—gritó abrazándolo y escondiendo su cara en sus hombros—no quiero que te vallas, quédate a mi lado…—el más pequeño sintió pequeñas gotas resbalando por la cara del otro. Inconscientemente llevo sus manos a su espalda respondiendo al abrazo, Antonio abrió un poco sus ojos sorprendido por su reacción.

—No quiero hacerme la falsa esperanza, de que esto puede funcionar—admitió en voz apagada mientras lo abrazaba más fuerte—t-te amo tanto como jamás pensé amar a alguien, Antonio. Pero, si pienso en lo mucho que llore, las veces en que pensé que ya no tenía sentido vivir y la vez que acabe en el hospital por intoxicación, todo eso…me duele…me duele saber que significabas tanto para mí, pero yo no significaba nada para ti.

— ¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Significas mucho para mí!—gritó tomándolo de la cara y dándole un beso en los labios, Lovino trato de detenerlo pero poco a poco termino perdiéndose en el beso, pegándose más al abrazo. —Déjame demostrarte que puedes confiar en mí, que pase lo que pase siempre estaré a tú lado…

La figura tan frágil que el italiano mostraba en esos momentos, era la que hace cinco meses había visto, la que cada semana desde que terminaron veía cuando Lovino aparecía frente a la puerta de su departamento, puede que los dos fueran masoquistas puesto que en esos lastimosos lapsos de tiempo, ambos en el fondo sabían que disfrutaban estar tiempo a solas aunque fuera algo mortal para los dos.

No fue hasta que Feliciano Vargas, el abuelo Máximo y el propio Francis intervinieron para que Lovino dejara de buscarlo al igual que Antonio. Posiblemente ese fue el error más grande, los dos se necesitaban uno al otro.

— ¡Hermano se que estas aquí!—gritó Feliciano mientras abría rápidamente la puerta, pasando junto con Máximo, Ludwig y Francis –quien había patrocinado la llave-.

Los cuatro buscaron con la mirada pero no los hallaron, ni en la cocina ni en la sala. Máximo comenzó a imaginarse lo que podría estar pasando en la habitación de Antonio, sin pensarlo dos veces abrió la puerta encontrando la cama vacía. Prendió las luces iluminando toda la habitación, encontrándose con ambos chicos que se encontraban dormidos en una esquina Lovino con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Antonio sentado sobre sus piernas y el español abrazándolo protectoramente con la cabeza recargada encima del otro.

Una escena que antes habría causado mayor felicidad entre los cuatro presentes, hoy solo causaba ira, enojo, lastima, y sobre todo, angustia.

—Ludwig, Francis detengan a Antonio. Feliciano me ayudara con Lovino—dijo firmemente mientras avanzaba hasta ellos, el francés los miro algo apenado ¿realmente estaba bien separarlos?

—Vamos Francis—pidió Ludwig amablemente, el francés asistió poniéndose cerca del abuelo Máximo.

—Feliciano, enciende el auto—ordenó mientras quedaba delante de ellos dos, el más pequeño de todos obedeció inmediatamente.

Por los repentinos murmullos que habían llegado hasta su tímpano comenzó a abrir los ojos, causando que su retina se volviera pequeña. Comenzó a visualizar las sombras que tenia delante de él, dilato más la mirada al saber quienes eran y apretó a Lovino contra su pecho causando que este también despertara.

—No puedo creer que aún seas tan egoísta para retener a mi nieto junto a ti, dime Antonio ¿no crees que ya lo lastimaste suficiente?—preguntó mientras se ponía a su altura.

Lo primero que Lovino pudo ver fue el pecho del español, lo que hizo que se sintiera sumamente protegido haciendo que se acomodara mejor entre sus piernas hasta que escucho los murmullos y noto la tensión que sentía Antonio.

— ¡No permitiré que lo lleven a ninguna parte! ¡Es es la persona que amo! ¡Francis! ¿Tú lo entiendes verdad?—gritó rabioso.

Lovino alzo la mirada encontrándose con su abuelo quien no le quitaba la mirada en ningún momento. Francis puso una mano en el hombro de Máximo pidiéndole permiso para hablar.

—Antonio—habló con voz triste, ver a su amigo en ese estado lo hería demasiado— ¿no crees que ya han pasado suficiente? Tal vez, sea mejor terminar con esto.—miró a Lovino quien se encontraba aferrado al pecho del español, mirando a todos como si fueran sus enemigos; la misma mirada que tenía en este momento Antonio. —Ustedes dos solo se están causando dolor, no solo se están destruyendo psicológicamente si no también físicamente. ¿No crees que ya sea hora de decir _adiós?_

Ambos castaños se abrazaron cerrando con fuerza los ojos— ¡No quiero alejarme de Antonio!—gritó Lovino, sorprendiendo a su abuelo y un poco a Francis.

—«_Ya habíamos mejorado mucho_»—pensó Máximo soltando un suspiro—ellos no entenderán con palabras—habló de nuevo, y pasando a Francis tomo de la mano a Lovino jalando con fuerza hacia él.

—Antonio es suficiente, solo esta sufriendo por ti. —afirmó, el español sentía esas palabras como un balde de agua helada cayéndole encima.

— ¡Antonio!—gritó tratando de alcanzar su mano, Antonio se paro rápidamente pero fue detenido por Ludwig quien lo tomo por atrás, trato de soltar un puñetazo pero Francis lo detuvo.

—Tranquilízate Antonio—ordenó deteniendo sus golpes.

— ¡No dejare que me quiten a Lovi! ¡No dejare que se valla a ninguna parte!—gritó desesperado tratando de alcanzarlo. — ¡Lovi!

— ¡Antonio! —se zafo del agarre de su abuelo extendiendo la mano hacia él, Ludwig y Francis quedaron sorprendidos mientras que Antonio igualaba su acto.

El simple hecho de cuando una persona ama a otra, es querer estar a su lado por siempre. ¿Pero realmente vale la pena si ese amor se basa en el sufrimiento mutuo? Una respuesta que muchos darían sería _no, _si se sufre entonces no es amor. ¿Y si no se sufre realmente es amor? ¿Se puede amar a alguien sin conocer su personalidad ante las dificultades?

El simple roce de dedos que se causo cuando sus manos quisieron estar juntas fue suficientemente fuerte para que ellos se dieran cuenta de que no podrían vivir sin el otro.

—Yo…te am—la frese fue detenida cuando Máximo dio un golpe en la nuca a su nieto, cayendo este inconsciente al suelo sin haber logrado llegar hasta Antonio.

— ¡Lovi!—por la desesperación comenzó a golpear brutamente todo, Máximo cargo a su nieto comenzando a salir de la habitación— ¡Lovi, Lovi, Lovi!

—Lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora, es seguir viviendo—dijo saliendo por completo, llevándose al menor en brazos.

— ¡No…! Lovi—balbuceó, segundos después oyó el rechinido de las llantas resbalando en la lluvia, se libro como pudo del agarre del alemán y salió corriendo del apartamento, sin ponerse zapatos o algo, bajo torpemente las escaleras tropezando y cayendo por ellas, pero no le dio importancia, siguió corriendo hasta la avenida, solo para notar que no había rastro de su amado italiano.

_«Aquello que más deseas es lo que nunca conseguirás»_

_**-Flash Back-**_

_[Dos años atrás, 5:45 p.m]_

—_El atardecer es muy bonito, ¿no lo crees Lovi?—preguntó sin soltar su mano, ambos sentados en la colina de un pequeño bosque donde habían decidido pasar las vacaciones, solo ellos dos._

_Lovino Vargas paseo su vista por todo el lugar deteniéndose en la cara del español, quien lo miraba con una sonrisa totalmente honesta y llena de amor._

—_Si. —respondió vagamente mientras apretaba un poco el agarre de su mano—Antonio—llamó acercándose más a él, y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos._

_El español sonrió, captando al instante—No tienes que pedirlo dos veces—murmuró tomándolo del mentón y pasando una de sus manos por sus lizos cabellos, hasta acercarlo y besarlo con ternura._

_Lovino paso sus manos a la cara de su amante, acariciando sus mejillas respondiendo él beso sin dudarlo, observando detalladamente la cara del español._

—_Lovi, tus mejillas se ponen rojas todavía—comentó acariciándolas._

— _¡Cállate, idiota! —gritó enojado, y sonrojándose más— ¡No me molestes!_

—_No lo digo para molestarte—lo atrajo hacia su pecho, abrazándolo y besando suavemente su frente—lo digo porque a pesar de todo, me sigue pareciendo sumamente adorable y provocador._

_El italiano se sonrojo hasta las orejas al escuchar lo ultimo, tratando de darle un golpe que fue detenido al tomar su muñeca y plantarle otro beso en los labios. —Te amo Lovino Vargas, tanto que no puedes imaginarlo._

_El italiano lo miro formando una sonrisa en su rostro, y metiendo las manos por su cabello lo atrajo hacia él, dándole un beso que por supuesto Antonio no tardo en responder._

—_También te amo Antonio—respondió cuando se separaron, volviendo su vista hacia donde comenzaba a ocultarse él sol. _

_Antonio Fernández sintió que su corazón estaba a punto de estallar de felicidad, por lo que se coloco atrás de él y le dio un fuerte abrazo._

—_Me alegra tanto poder pasar estas vacaciones contigo—dijo dándole un beso rápido en la mejillas, Lovino como respuesta subió sus manos hasta las suyas tomándolas presas._

—_Si._

_**-End Flash Back-**_

La lluvia comenzó a golpearlo con brusquedad, mientras desde unos cuantos metros Ludwig y Francis observaban a su amigo, sintiéndose incapaces de poder hacer algo.

—Toño, levántate. Vamos a casa—pidió Francis mientras lo sostenía del brazo, él español se levanto con dificultad mientras pequeños temblores se apoderaban de él y las lagrimas caían sin parar.

Ludwig hizo una pequeña reverencia en señal de despedida, y se marcho. Francis siguió llevando a Antonio hasta su departamento, sintiéndose un poco culpable por lo que había logrado.

—« _¿Sera que estas personas realmente no pueden estar juntas?»_ —fue lo que se pregunto cuando comenzó a secar a Antonio, quien seguía inmerso en sus pensamientos.

—Francis—llamó con voz apagada mientras era cambiado para no mojar la cama— ¿realmente creen que es mejor alejar a Lovi de mí? ¿Realmente cause un daño que no puedo reparar?

Francis siguió escuchando hasta que logro conseguir que su compañero se recostara en la cama— ¿Realmente es mejor alejarme de Lovi para siempre?

El francés acaricio sus cabellos sonriendo por la fragilidad en la que se encontraba su mejor amigo.

—Puede que sea lo mejor, así se puede evitar el sufrimiento ¿no crees?

—Habrá mas sufrimiento si Lovi no esta a mi lado, si él no esta a mi lado yo ya no tengo motivos para vivir—dijo mientras se removía entre las cobijas—no quiero sentir este vacio…no quiero alejarme de él para siempre…

—Antonio, ¿sabes cuanto es para siempre?—preguntó cogiendo toda la ropa mojada para llevarla a la lavadora.

Antonio asomó la cabeza por las cobijas tratando de interpretar sus palabras. Al tardar unos minutos Francis sonrió levemente y abrió la puerta, pero antes de salir dio la respuesta:

—A veces, solo un segundo. Si realmente lo amas tanto como dices, sigue viviendo para lograr alcanzarlo algún día—cerró la puerta tras de sí, dejándolo solo.

—_Lovi… ¿realmente podré volver a verte?_—preguntó con voz queda, mientras se escondía dentro de sus cobijas. — « _¿Vale la pena sufrir tanto por ti?_»

…

—_Si, por supuesto que lo vale_—

* * *

"**El amor necesita dolor para llegar a las puertas de la felicidad"**

**-John Kellis-**

* * *

**¡Yahoo~!**

** Personitas lindas :3 Bueno antes siendo solo el prologo, o un inicio de capitulo creo que quedo lo que yo llamaría 'emotivo' o algun similar.**

**¿A ustedes les pareció bueno? Ojala que sí :D En fin, podemos decir que el titulo literalmente me lo saque de la manga, puesto que no tenía ni idea de como ponerle así que como la psicología estudia el comportamiento humano pensé, hablemos de entender el amor o algo así n.n**

**¿Reviews? **

**MimiChibi-Diethel**


	2. Predicciones

**Psicología del amor**

* * *

"_El campo de la psicología considera a los presentimientos como una sensación de aprehensión emocional o afectica de un acontecimiento futuro. En el amor se puede interpretar esto como la premonición de que la persona que te ama o que te gusta hará algo que impacte a tu persona, siendo unidos por ese lazo las personas pueden hacer que esos hechos no ocurran o que pasen con mayor aceleración."_

**Capitulo II. Predicciones.**

—Creo ser en este momento, lo suficientemente independiente para necesitar dos niñeras—se cruzo de brazos en señal de disgusto, frunciendo la boca sin quitar la mirada desafiante a Máximo.

—Sigues diciendo lo mismo a pesar de tú condición. No te dejare ir a vivir solo, tú enfermedad puede empeorar en cualquier momento—afirmó afilando levemente su mirada—no volveré a discutir eso, Lovino.

— ¿Ahora resulta que te preocupas por mí? —rió descaradamente, bajando los brazos y dándose media vuelta, escuchando como su abuelo golpeaba con sus manos el escritorio.

— ¡Siempre me he preocupado por el bienestar tuyo y de tu hermano!—alzó la voz, asustando un poco al menor— ¡No te iras a ninguna parte si no accedes a vivir con tú hermano y Ludwig! No discutiré más sobre él tema.

A pesar del temor que sentía al ver a su abuelo enojado, Lovino se giro sobre sus talones y le sostuvo la mirada por varios segundos antes de volver a hablar, con voz agitada e interrumpida— ¿Y ver como se follan hasta en mi propia habitación?—más que una pregunta sonaba a una afirmación—jamás aceptaría algo así.

Máximo suspiro pesadamente bajando la cara hasta una foto que se encontraba en su escritorio, ambos nietos eran abrazados por él. ¿Cuánto hacia de esa foto? Quizás más de trece años, en los que ambos gemelos aún eran unos pequeños de seis o siete años.

— ¿Lovi…—el llamado se tenso al ser llamado así— aún me sigues odiado por lo que paso?—preguntó alzando la mirada, mirándolo directamente a aquellos ojos que ahora se habían vuelto fríos e indiferentes.

—No me llames por ese nombre—contraatacó enojado, dando media vuelta y abriendo la puerta del despacho—no tienes ningún derecho de llamarme así.

Una punzada en el pecho de Máximo se hizo presente, provocando que se sentara por el impacto; segundos después escucho como Lovino cerraba la puerta detrás de él. Ya habían pasado cinco años desde aquel suceso, ¿aún le seguía teniendo rencor?

Usualmente cuando una persona esta mal, siempre trata de demostrar que tiene la razón hasta qué su persona se da cuenta del error que esta cometiendo. Quería ver si Lovino también era de ese tipo de personas pero al parecer se equivoco; su nieto, Lovino Vargas, sabía que física y mentalmente estaba mal, pero no hacía nada al respecto. ¿Entonces realmente esta equivocado al intervenir para salvar la poca vida que le quedaba a una de las personas que más amaba?

Emitió un suspiro mirando hacia la ventana con nostalgia, desde que nacieron su padre los había abandonado con él. A su padre no le importaba el bienestar de Feliciano o de Lovino, simplemente les dejaba el dinero suficiente para sustentarse y listo. ¿Cómo pudo haber criado a un hijo tan frío? Lamentaba que la madre de sus nietos hubiera muerto durante el parto, ella era tan buena persona…

Sacudió la cabeza eliminando todos aquellos recuerdos y pensamientos de su cabeza. Lo pasado, pasado. Tomó el marco donde se encontraba la foto entre sus manos, y acaricio en donde se encontraban ambos nietos. Suspiró dejando la foto en su lugar, para tomar el teléfono y marcar el número, el timbre de espera sonó y antes de que pudiera hablar, la voz respondió de inmediato.

—Ludwig—meditó un poco, tal vez podría ser una molestia— ¿puedes hacerme un favor?

Cuando una persona ama algo, ya sea una persona o un objeto siempre hace lo que sea para poderlo mantener a su lado. Si no se lucha por eso, no se puede considerar amor. Incluso cuando se sabe que ya se tiene perdido todo, la persona sigue luchando para mantener lo que es más preciado para ella a su lado; incluso si se tienen que dañar física o emocionalmente para poder conseguirlo.

—.—.—.—.—

Él enorme jardín con él que contaba la familia Vargas abarcaba más de tres cuartas partes de todo el terreno, en el centro había una mesa junto con unas sillas para tomar el té; justo en ese momento se encontraba Feliciano sentado, tratando de amarrar las agujetas de sus zapatos.

—Me sorprende que teniendo veintidós años. Aún no sepas como—habló Lovino detrás de su él, asustándolo un poco.

—Hermano, me asustaste—sonrió amablemente, volviendo a su labor—es que usualmente Lud me las ata, me cuesta algo de trabajo memorizar como se hace.

Emitió un pequeño suspiro y rodeándolo quedo justo enfrente de él, agachándose y comenzando a atarlas—Si que eres un torpe, Feliciano. —él menor le sonrió acariciando un poco sus cabellos.

—Hace mucho tiempo que no estabas tan cerca de mí—comentó abriendo sus ojos para observarlo mejor—me hace feliz eso, Lovi.

Sonrió cerrando los ojos, sin dejar su tarea—Listo, puedes pararte de aquí cuando quieras—se levanto y miro hacia él cielo, siendo este que se encontraba despejado— ¿ya tienes todo listo para mañana?

—Si, Lud me ayudo a preparar todo esta mañana. Dice que no quiere que perdamos nuestro avión por mí culpa—sonrió abrazando sus rodillas contra su pecho, Lovino lo miro de reojo.

¿Hace cuanto qué él no sonreía de esa manera? Llevo las manos hasta las bolsas de su pantalón, y bostezó un poco—Por lo pronto comamos un poco, tengo hambre—exclamó comenzando a avanzar, Feliciano se paro de un salto y comenzó a seguirlo. Cuando llegaron al comedor, ya eran esperados por Ludwig y Máximo.

— ¡Lud!—él más pequeño fue a abrazarlo, haciendo que él rubio sonriera quedamente.

—Lovino—habló su abuelo sentado en el centro de la mesa, el castaño lo miro con desagrado y tomo una manzana del cesto de fruta—ya no te quedaras con Ludwig y Feli. —le sonrió levemente, Lovino Vargas se quedo estático en su lugar ¡Había cedido! Podría ser independiente de una vez por todas.

— ¡Y-Yo…!

—Déjame concluir—ordenó poniendo expresión seria, Lovino quiso soltar un suspiro pero lo reprimió, sabía que ahora iría la parte mala del asunto. —Vivirás con el hermano de Ludwig, Gilbert Weillshmidt.

Dejó caer la manzana sobre la mesa, soltando un jadeo lleno de frustración, claro sabía que su abuelo siempre creía que tenía que depender de alguien para vivir. Pero al menos ya no tenía que comprar cosas innecesarias para poder vivir; no conocía al hermano de su cuñado, puesto que el alemán siempre se la pasaba trabajando o de visita en su casa, las pocas veces que pudo conocerlo se encontraba él mismo recluido en su habitación o aislado en una cama de hospital.

—De acuerdo—aceptó mirando a Máximo, el mayor sonrió satisfactoriamente ahora solo había que darle instrucciones a Gilbert.

—Él irá a la casa donde nos instalaremos Feliciano y yo, después de que comamos te llevara a su departamento. No queda muy lejos de nosotros, así que por cualquier problema no dudes en visitarnos—comentó el germano mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su amante.

—«_ ¿Cuando entenderán que ya no soy un niño? Se cuidarme por mí mismo, maldición_»—soltó un suspiro mirando a su hermano, quien le sonreía amigablemente. Sonrió para sus adentros y se sentó—de acuerdo. Me iré con el hermano de 'macho patatas'.

Ludwig soltó un suspiro, a pesar de tanto tiempo viviendo –literalmente- juntos aún no lograba caerle del todo bien. Después miro a Feliciano y sonrió, restándole importancia a todo lo demás.

—.—.—.—.—

—Es la ultima—sonrió dejando las cajas en el suelo, tallándose con el brazo su frente para quitar el sudor de ella. —Francis ¿qué te parece?—preguntó asomando la cabeza por uno de los marcos, el francés observo todo el departamento.

—Me parece muy bien, así que aquí es donde vivirás. Parece cómodo, ¿Por qué no dejas de el hermano Francis se quede aquí a vivir contigo?—sonrió lesivamente causándole una risa a Antonio, Bonnefoy quedo un poco sorprendido pero no lo demostró, mejor le regalo una sonrisa a su viejo amigo.

—«_Hace tiempo que ya no veía esa sonrisa_»—le lanzó una soda, tomando él de la suya—vendré a visitarte seguido, así que es mejor que me consigas una llave para mi próxima visita.

—Ah, sobre eso. —sacó de su pantalón un par de llaves—son de la puerta de entrada y mi habitación —las aventó hacia el rubio, quien solo le dio una sonrisa indulgente. —Así serás el primer sospechoso si llego a morir—bromeó comenzando a ordenar las cajas.

—Tengo que irme, trata de llegar puntual al trabajo. Tenemos una reunión con unos empresarios—cerró la puerta tras de sí, y al momento Antonio se dejo resbalar por la pared.

—Si que es cansado mudarse—suspiró cerrando los ojos—mejor lo hubiera hecho ayer—miró todo él lugar con aire despreocupado, y volvió a sonreír—es bueno respirar otro tipo de aire. —se levantó y pasando entre las cajas abrió la ventana aspirando el suave aroma del aire que era combinado con el olor a plantas del jardín que se encontraba atrás del condominio.

Un sonido proveniente de su estomago lo hizo sonrojar levemente, provocando que se metiera de nuevo a su departamento—Creo que es hora de la cena—miró todas las cajas y sonrió en un gesto depresivo—mañana le pediré ayuda a Francis o Arthur—meditó un poco más— o cierto, mañana es él día libre de Gilbo, le pediré ayuda también. —Sonrió dándose unas palmaditas de felicitación y se acerco a una de las cajas que tenían etiqueta de 'cocina'—por lo pronto solo desempacare mi ropa y los artículos de cocina.

Después de una hora se encontraba lavando los platos donde había comido antes, dejándolos en el cesto para que escurrieran. —Desempacare mis cosas—fue hasta las cajas, jalando algunas hasta la habitación que solo tenía una cama sin funda y un closet—valla que esta vacía—sonrió y sentándose en el suelo comenzó a desempacar.

Él reloj sonó dando las once de la noche, la mayoría de su ropa ya se encontraba doblada y dentro del closet mientras que la cama se encontraba ahora con cobijas, una almohada y un cojín de tomate.

Estiró sus brazos cansado, mirando la caja que tenía delante de él—De acuerdo esta es la ultima por hoy—sonrió para si mismo quitando el sello, y echando un vistazo para ver que contenía. Sus ojos se opacaron de inmediato al ver su contenido—iré a dormir por hoy—se levanto del suelo, volteando la caja por debajo de su cama.

_«Seré feliz, si la persona que amo es feliz»_

_**-Flash Back-**_

_[Ocho años atrás]_

— _¿Qué se supone que es esto, Antonio?—preguntó con los brazos cruzados en su pecho, sin quitar el mal carácter que siempre traía encima. El español hizo un pequeño puchero, sin quitarle la mirada en algún momento— ¡Me estas asustando, maldición!—gritó enojado y levemente sonrojado al verse visto fijamente._

—_Lovi…'me gustas'—dijo bajito mientras un sonrojo se apoderaba de su cara, el italiano ladeo un poco su cabeza al no lograrlo escuchar y ver como su amigo había agachado la mirada._

— _¿Acaso te sientes mal?—preguntó preocupado, notando como el mayor hacía esfuerzos para hablar—Oye, Antonio—se acerco un poco hasta él, poniendo una mano en su espalda, en ese momento Antonio aprovecho para tomar su muñeca y atraerlo hacia él, para besarlo._

_Lovino abrió los ojos completamente sorprendido por lo que había hecho, tratando de quitarlo de encima solo consiguió que Antonio y él cayeran sobre el pasto que en ese momento se encontraba húmedo. Él español termino el beso por falta de aire, respirando agitadamente sobre sus labios, sin quitarle la mirada de encima._

—_Lovi…—balbuceó con los ojos llorosos—debes sentir repulsión hacia mí, ahora ¿verdad?_

_Él menor lo miro fijamente por algunos segundos, llevando una mano a su boca para que no se le ocurriera volverlo a besar._

—_Lo siento, Lovi…—murmuró soltando una pequeña lágrima, por inercia Lovino Vargas llevo su mano hasta la mejilla contraria deteniendo la lágrima. —Lovi…lo siento mucho, me alejaré de ti si es lo que quieres, pero por favor dime…que no me odias._

_Lovino no pronuncio una sola palabra en todo él rato, causando un pequeño hoyo en el corazón de Antonio, quien quito suavemente la mano de Lovino de su cara y comenzó a levantarse. Antes de que lo hiciera por completo, Vargas lo tomo del antebrazo jalándolo hacia él pasando sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza y volverlo a besar. _

—_Lovi…—logró articular entre el beso— ¿p-porqué?_

—_Esto y verdaderamente feliz—sonrió sinceramente abrazándolo por el cuello e incorporándose un poco—pensé que tendría que cargar estos sentimientos hasta mi muerte._

_Las mejillas de ambos ahora se encontraban sonrojadas y bañadas en lágrimas de tanta felicidad y placer de saber que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos por la persona que amaban._

—_Te amo Lovi…mi Lovi—murmuró volviéndolo a besar, Lovino correspondió el beso sonrojado llevando las manos a sus mejillas._

_**-End Flash Back-**_

La alarma marcando las siete de la mañana lo hizo despertar, lo primero que miro fue el techo blanco de su nuevo departamento. Dando un suspiró se incorporo a medias en la cama, tallándose un ojo mirando como las luces cálidas del sol entraban por la ventana que se encontraba en medio de la pared.

—Estoy cansado—suspiró resignado y levantándose de la cama, caminando hacia el baño tomando una toalla que se encontraba por encima de las cajas de la noche anterior. Una vez que salió del baño, busco en el closet un traje para vestir.

Cuando comenzó a cambiarse escenas de aquel sueño volvieron a proyectarse en su mente, haciéndolo perderse en aquellos pensamientos— ¿Aún me recordara?—se preguntó melancólicamente mientras comenzaba a secar su cabello y lavar sus dientes. —Lovi…—sonrió amargamente—Lovino…ni siquiera recuerdo su apellido o del todo su rostro—sacó un frasco de vitaminas y tomo una—bien, hora de empezar mi día—sonrió comenzando andar hacia él trabajo.

—.—.—.—.—

—Pensé que jamás llegaríamos—suspiró molesto el italiano mayos, mientras bajaba por las escaleras eléctricas del aeropuerto.

—Me pregunto de quien será la culpa—murmuró Ludwig desviando la mirada—Hace dos horas que debimos haber llegado.

— ¿¡Ah!? No me eches la culpa de tus tonterías, bastardo. Eso te pasa por solo despertar a mi hermano—gritó enojado provocando que algunas personas curiosas voltearan a ver la fuente de la disputa.

—No es como si fuera mi obligación despertarte—dio un suspiro resignado, mientras Feliciano le sonreía en forma de disculpa—mira allí nos están esperando—ignoró olímpicamente a Lovino, siguiendo con su camino, llevándose por delante a Feliciano lo que menos quería es que se desquitase con él.

Al lado del chofer que traía el letrero de 'Beilschmidt Ludwig' se encontraba un hombre no muy alto, de cabello negro y bien peinado, ojos violetas y un lunar en la parte bajada de la cara, Lovino fijo su vista en él, reconociéndolo al instante: Roderich Edelstein. Su semblante cambio a uno indiferente, desviando la mirada hacia cualquier parte para no verlo a la cara.

—Ustedes si que son unos verdaderos idiotas—reprimió cuando llegaron a su lado—los hemos esperado aquí por tres horas, deberían estar agradecidos de que todavía estuviésemos aquí cualquiera ya se hubiera retirado.

—No se porque no lo hiciste—respondió Lovino sin darle importancia a sus palabras, el austriaco lo ignoro sintiendo profundas ganas de golpearlo hasta él cansancio.

—Vamos, nos están esperando desde hace una hora. Pueden cambiarse en la limosina—comenzó a caminar ignorando los reproches del alemán, Feliciano camino un poco más calmado yendo al paso de su hermano.

—Hermano no debes ser tan grosero con Roderich, el solo quería ayudar—comentó con su usual sonrisa despreocupada— ¿te sientes molesto por algo?

—No es nada—cortó la conversación antes de que siguiera avanzando— por cierto, ¿tú también iras? A pesar de que es un asunto del macho patatas. —rodó los ojos en señal de desaprobación.

— ¿Hermano? Pero si él abuelo te lo dijo. No es un asunto que le pertenece a Ludwig, bueno solo en asuntos administrativos le pertenece a él, pero lo que vamos a hacer ahorita nos corresponde a nosotros dos, le corresponde a nuestra empresa.—habló mirándolo a los ojos, un poco confundido por su repentino olvido— ¿Por qué otra cosa volveríamos a Japón? Bueno, aparte de ver a Kiku—sonrió al pronunciar lo último.

Lovino bajo la mirada sorprendido por lo que le había dicho su hermano, recordaba bajamente él porque de volver a Japón pero posiblemente estuviera drogado por las medicinas cuando Máximo le dijo aquello, soltó un suspiro y metió las manos en su bolsillo. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que diría cuando estuviera enfrente de los empresarios.

Al salir del aeropuerto miró vagamente hacia él cielo, recordando a cierto español. —«_Me pregunto si en todo este tiempo me habrá olvidado…si todo lo que paso realmente valio tan poco para él para poderlo olvidar. ¿Me recordara?... ¿Eh? ¿Qué estoy pensando? Por supuesto que no lo hace… seguramente puede que ahora ya este casado y hasta con niños rondándole los pies_»—un latido entrecortado se hizo presente, provocándole por reacción llevar una mano a su pecho. ¿Por qué pensaba en eso? ¿Disfrutaba haciéndose sentir mal, haciéndose sentir menos? Lovino Vargas puede que no fuera más que un masoquista que se atormentaba con un amor no correspondido de hace cinco años.

—Olvídalo—la voz de Feliciano sonaba como pocas veces: seria, dura y preocupada—no dejare que él te encuentre por más que te busque—tomó su mano, abriendo sus ojos mostrando la determinación en ellos—…—mordió suavemente su labio inferior, Lovino lo miro con sorpresa retrocediendo un poco— ¡No permitiré que caigas más!

Posiblemente era por la felicidad o la sorpresa que sentía en esos momentos que una lagrima traicionara cayo por su mejilla cuando Feliciano soltó su mano y fue corriendo hacia donde Ludwig y Roderich, balanceando sus brazos como niño pequeño.

— _¡No permitiré que caigas más!_

Él amor que comparten los hermanos es grande pero se dice que el amor que comparten los gemelos es mucho mayor, ellos tienen la capacidad de saber lo que el otro piensa inconscientemente o conscientemente. El amor fraternal es un sentimiento de gratitud y de reconocimiento hacia él hermano, pero puede prolongarse hacia los padre o parientes cercanos a la persona.

Este amor se manifiesta por emociones que aportan hacia la convivencia, la colaboración y la identificación. Desde un punto de vista psicoanalítico el amor fraternal es, como él amor filial, sublimado.

Posiblemente jamás lo digiera, ni con palabras ni con acciones pero de algo estaba completamente seguro, y se dio cuenta de ello cuando su hermano le tendió una mano en aquel mar de recuerdos en el que se hundió hace pocos años. Posiblemente le debía la vida…una vida que fue rescatada pero es poco valorada…y, aún así sabía que cualquier decisión que él tomara, su hermano pequeño: Feliciano Vargas sería la única persona que aunque no estuviera de acuerdo, lo apoyaría indudablemente.

Si volvía a caer, estaba seguro de que Feliciano volvería a darse la vuelta y le tendería la mano, después de todo su amor se basaba en al apoyo mutuo.

—.—.—.—.—

Jugó con sus dedos antes de qué Francis volviera hasta él, y se volviera ir por él mismo camino. —Esto es una grave falta de respeto, ¿por quien nos toman?—se quejo su jefe mientras miraba por la ventana—hace más de una hora y media que deberían estar aquí, incluso Roderich no ha llamado siquiera. Me escuchara cuando vuelva.

—Posiblemente se quedaron atorados en él trafico, recuerde que por esa zona la señal no es muy buena que digamos. Además en el aeropuerto no se permiten celulares, es comprensible porque el señorito no ha llamado—comentó Francis reteniendo su andar y venir por el mismo camino.

—No es excusa—comentó indignado—si no llegan en este momento cancelare el acuerdo.

—No creo que nos beneficie a nosotros—comentó Antonio forzando su sonrisa, su jefe lo miro emitiendo un enorme suspiro y dejándose caer sobre él sillón.

—Antonio tiene razón, posiblemente tengamos que esperar toda la tarde. ¡Como quisiera crecer más y que tener a otras personas en nuestro lugar!—se quejo como niño pequeño, echando sus cabellos castaños hacia atrás, a pesar del calor seguía utilizando aquel ridículo –como lo denominaba Francis- antifaz.

—Ya veas que pronto llegaremos a la cima, Sadiq—Francis palmeó un poco su espalda, segundos después el teléfono sonó provocando un pequeño exalto en los tres. —Contesta.

— ¿Y yo porque?—preguntó nervioso mirando con irritabilidad al francés.

— ¡Porque tú eres nuestro jefe!—gritaron a coro.

—Diga. —la voz de la recepcionista habló del otro lado—esta bien, que pasen. —cortó la llamada, levantándose del escritorio— Están aquí.

Los tres se miraron entre sí, para que segundos después comenzaran a gritar y a correr en círculos— ¡Miren este basurero, limpien!

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si el único quien comido fuiste tú!—contraatacó el español, pero aún así comenzó a recoger todo.

— ¡Debieron detenerme cuando lo hice!—re-contraatacó el turco nervioso, y ayudando a recoger.

— ¡Dejen de discutir y pónganse a limpiar!—gritó molesto Francis.

—Ah—suspiró Antonio mientras llevaba una bolsa blanca de basura en la mano—iré a tirar esto, no tardare.

Justo cuando puso la mano en el picaporte y trato de jalar la puerta hacia él, no lo consiguió, puesto que otra persona la había jalado del otro lado.

Una conexión tan pequeña que se puede tener entre una habitación y otra, las paredes que separan los escasos centímetros en los que podían volver a verse y abrazarse de nuevo.

—_Se abre para él otro lado, tonto_—reprochó el austriaco hacia Lovino quien sostenía el picaporte del otro lado.

Quedó meditando un poco sintiendo una corriente eléctrica recorrer toda su espalda. ¿Buen presentimiento? ¿Mal presentimiento? No sabía del todo lo qué en ese momento estaba sintiendo, solo sabía que sus manos temblaban y su cuerpo se sentía a punto de desfallecer, presintiendo tal vez lo que podría suceder si abría la puerta.

— ¿Antonio?—llamó Francis mirándolo fijamente, puesto que no se había movido ni un centímetro.

Antonio Fernández…siempre, posiblemente antes de que todo terminara siempre espero ese encuentro en donde volviera a ver a su amor que había estado reprimido por varios años. Pero incluso aunque no sabía que había detrás de esa puerta, lo único que su cerebro procesaba era mandar la orden a sus piernas para salir corriendo de ese lugar, sin mirar atrás.

—Viejo, ya están aquí—habló Sadiq quitando la mano del picaporte y abriendo la puerta por él mismo—se abre de este lado—sonrió cortésmente viendo a las dos personas que se encontraban delante de él.

—«_Debió ser solo mi imaginación_»—suspiró mirando a Roderich y a Ludwig, quien los miraban algo confundidos. Antonio fijo su vista en él rubio, pareciéndole algo conocido. Francis afilo un poco la mirada, sintiendo que posiblemente volverían al inicio dentro de muy poco.

* * *

"**Es tan corto él amor y tal largo el olvido"**

**-Pablo Neruda-**

* * *

**¡Ciao-ssu~!**

**Debo de decir que este capitulo me ha costado un montón, desde como estructurarlo hasta como narrarlo. Investigación tras investigación, noches de insomnio ..ok, todavía no, per no faltaba mucho XD Este episodio estaba destinado para él sábado 20 de abril, pero tuve un bloqueo mental durante ese tiempo. Ni siquiera las películas de Will Smith me sirvieron como base de inspiración.  
**

**Ahora -redoble de tambores- haré algo que no había hecho en ninguno de mis escritos. Contestar reviews XD.**

_Wien: _

_Me alegra mucho que te hay gustado, espero que este capitulo también haya cumplido con tus expectativas. Bueno tus preguntas serán respondidas mientras avance el capitulo, pero como ya he dicho en el prologo la razón por la que intervinieron es porque se torturaban mutuamente. Pero se explicara mejor más adelante :) Si ami tambien me gusta mucho que le den amor a Lovi XD (- murió de risa con eso) Gracias por leer :d_

_incestyaoilady:_

_Waa! Qué linda frases ha llegado a tu cabeza :3 D hecho es de lo que va esta historia La duda que tuviste, y posiblemente muchas lectoras tengan, no, no hubo golpes. No se ustedes pero yo creo incapaz a Toñete de ponerle un dedo encima a Lovi's :3 aunque bueno, todo puede pasar, pero para este fic he tomado esa decisión. Jajaja me alegra que te gusta te puedo conocer mejor XD Framano...siento que Francia queda mejor para violar a Lovis~ Bueno Gilbo, pues será Gilbo XD no esta en mis manos cambiar las actitudes de los personajes: Muchas gracias por leer, me alegra que te haya gustado. _

_TimeAfterTime7:_

_Me alegra que te haya gustado, o encantado :D Espero que el capitulo tambien haya sido de tu agrado. Gracias por leer :3_

_Bellota: (nee~ dime algo, es de las Ppg?)_

_¡Muchas gracias! Saber que te ha gustado, me hace feliz ;u; y que lo ames me hace recontrarchifeliz (?) Ojala que te haya gustado la continuación :)_

_Mizuki Makino-sama:_

_¡Ciao-ssu! Si -w- de eso pude percatarme cuando buscaba fic's de prumano ;A; se olvidaban de Spain~ . Tus preguntas igualmente serán respondidas mientras avance la historia :D TT^TT Directo a favoritos, que alegría me da escuchar eso! Muchas gracias por leer,ojala te haya gustado la continuación :D._

**Y a todos los lectores que no dejaron reviews también muchas gracias por leer :D Ojala que haya sido de su agrado la ****continuación.**

**¿Reviews?**

**MimiChibi-Diethel.**


	3. Tenacidad afectiva

**Psicología del amor.**

* * *

"_La __**tenacidad afectiva**__: consiste en una persistencia o adherencia sentimental que les permite a las personas continuar durante muchos años sometidos o impregnados de sentimientos que difícilmente les abandonan."_

**III. Tenacidad afectiva.**

—Ah, demonios—suspiró derrotado, dejando descansar su cabeza sobre la orilla del sillón—no quiero escuchar nada.

—_**Flash Back—**_

—_Lovi, mira esto—Antonio con mucho cuidado acerco una luciérnaga hacia el menor, quien quedó_ _maravillado al verla— ¿verdad que es linda?_

—_Es preciosa—murmuró mirando como del enorme Chewing Fescue* comenzaban a salir varias luciérnagas, iluminando la noche. Antonio apago el candil que llevaba en las manos, disfrutando de la hermosa vista._

—_Me alegra tanto haber venido—admitió abrazando a el mayor de los Vargas, quedando este pegado a su pecho—Lovi, te amo—murmuró tomando su barbilla para que lo mirara—más que a cualquier persona en este mundo—le sonrió levemente mientras unía sus labios con los de él._

—_Antonio—murmuró cerrando los ojos, disfrutando el contacto—te amo._

_El español abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, tomando un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas. Pero, segundos después sonrió plenamente subiendo sus manos a las mejillas del más pequeño—Lovi, realmente me encanta todo de ti—pegó su frente con la suya, sin quitar su enorme sonrisa._

_Lovino frunció un poco la boca, intentando no sonrojarse lo cual por obvio no consiguió— ¿Cómo puedes decir cosas tan cursis, tonto?—preguntó apartando por un momento la mirada de él._

_Antonio solo pudo sonreír más, acariciando suavemente su mejilla derecha—Te amo—murmuró acortando de nuevo la distancia entre ambos_.

—_**End Flash Back**_—

Sintió un nudo en la garganta cuando recordó todo eso, poniendo su ante brazo en sus ojos tratando de controlarse un poco. —Estoy jodido—suspiró resignado y mordiendo levemente su labio inferior.

Lovino Vargas era consciente de eso, era consciente de que él no estaba bien. Sabía que desde el punto de vista de cualquier persona, vivía aferrado a algo que había pasado hace cinco años incluso más. Pero, cuando una persona se aferra al recuerdo de algo o de _alguien _crea auto dependencia y en casos extremos la perdida de la realidad total.

Los recuerdos son imágenes del pasado que se archivan en la memoria. Los recuerdos también se definen como una reproducción de algo anteriormente aprendido o vivido, por lo que está vinculado directamente con la experiencia.

Los recuerdos amargos pueden ir ligados a la depresión de la persona que se aferra a él, causando pequeños delirios y trastornos de su realidad cuando se siente atacada.

—Hermano, aquí tienes un vaso con agua—habló Feliciano interviniendo con sus pensamientos.

Lovino lo miro alzando un poco su brazo, incorporándose de nuevo y quitando el nudo de su garganta; lo que menos quería era volver a preocupar a la única persona que había estado a su lado todo ese tiempo.

— ¿Cuándo nos iremos de este sitio?—preguntó sobándose la frente, dejando el agua que antes le había tendido Feliciano en la mesa que se encontraba de frente a ellos.

—Después de que Ludwig termine de hablar—dijo bajando un poco la mirada, rascándose la mejilla—espero que todo salga bien.

Lovino suspiro con cansancio mirando a su hermano, entendía que sintiera culpa después de todo solo era responsabilidad de ambos; después hablaría con Ludwig.

—Estará bien—habló convencido, Feliciano lo miro confundido—sabe manejar todo este tipo de asuntos—le dedico una pequeña sonrisa, tomando un trago de agua.

— ¡Si, tienes razón!—habló más animado, sentándose al lado de su hermano—Lovi, ¿verdad que no te pasara nada?—lo miro con semblante preocupado.

—No pienses en esas cosas—masculló acabándose el agua del vaso.

—.—.—.—.—

—Con esto podemos dar por terminada la reunión—afirmó Sadiq ordenando los papeles—él señor Vargas puede venir a firmar entre hoy y mañana, señor Beilschmidt.

Ludwig estrecho mano con él, e hizo un ademan con la cabeza hacia Antonio y Francis que respondieron de la misma forma. Antonio dio un paso hacia adelante pero la mano de Francis lo tomo del antebrazo.

— ¿Dónde vas? Vamos a festejar el contrato—mintió mirando a Sadiq quien asistió con la cabeza.

—Tiene razón, vamos Antonio—río estruendoso, Antonio los miro a ambos quitándose del agarre de Francis comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta.

Sadiq se puso delante de él, poniendo las manos en sus hombros—Vamos Antonio, no te puedes ir y dejarnos así sin más.

El castaño parpadeo un par de veces, quitándose hábilmente de sus manos. —Y-yo…—murmuró abriendo la puerta, sintiendo que aquel escalofrió volvía a invadir su cuerpo—él…—las lágrimas comenzaron a inundar sus ojos sin saber porque.

—Antonio…—el rubio se acercó a él, quitando su mano de la perilla de la puerta—no hay nada ahí abajo, no tienes que ir.

—Francis—masculló débilmente, soltándose de su agarre—tal vez…pueda volver a verlo—sonrió opacamente.

Aquella risa quebró al rubio quien solo quedo viendo como la puerta se cerraba, delante de él. Sadiq no dijo nada, solo miraba con algo de decepción la puerta.

¿Cuánto se puede soportar sin ver a la persona que siempre se añora ver? ¿Toda la vida quizás? Incluso cuando las personas ya se han dado por vencidas de buscar algo a lo cual añorar siguen caminando por aquel inmenso camino llamado _destino_, teniendo miles de caminos que a cada paso que la persona da extiende miles más.

Jean de la Fontaine, escritor y poeta francés, solía exclamar una frase dirigida destino: _"-A menudo encontramos nuestro destino por los caminos que tomamos para evitarlo."_

¿Qué camino será el correcto? ¿Acaso nos damos cuenta de eso cada vez que damos un nuevo paso? Miles de vidas se ven afectadas por eso, y miles de pensamientos indagan a las personas cuando caen a los pequeños hoyos que están en el camino, algunos más profundos que otros.

—«_No importa lo que haya pasado…Lovi…te sigo esperando_»—pensó corriendo por los pasillo, esquivando hábilmente a las personas que pasaban por ahí.

La última vez que lo vio, que sintió el pequeño rose de manos lo cual causo una pequeña carga de electricidad a sus cuerpos; se había quedado en el olvido. No recordaba el hermoso aroma a lavanda que desprendía Lovino, no recordaba el néctar de sus labios, las sonrisas felices, los pucheros que ponía cada vez que decía que lo amaba, aquello, se había hundido en un mar de recuerdos.

Pesé a su malestar, siguió avanzando con su vida. Mirando hacia adelante y forjando un nuevo camino al dar varios pasos, recibió palabras de aliento, conoció a nuevas personas, obtuvo algunas respuestas entre todo ese camino; pero, aún así, recordaba aquella tarde, un día gris donde la lluvia caía sin cesar, donde la marca de las llantas estaban incrustadas en el pavimento; donde perdió a la persona que más amaba.

La luz del sol entrando por las grandes ventanas de la corporación llego hasta su retina dilatándola un poco, llegando hasta la sala principal donde descansaban algunos ejecutivos. Sin saber por dónde mirar, camino hacia la secretaria que se encontraba acomodando algunas cosas sin importancia en su escritorio.

— ¿Dónde están los de Banca Carige?—preguntó agitado llegando hasta la chica.

—Se acaban de retirar con el joven Roderich—aclaró sin darle mucha atención, Antonio bajo la mirada levando sus manos hasta su cabello.

— ¿Qué?—desesperado corrió hacia afuera del edificio, en busca de que todavía no se hubieran subido al coche. Pero no fue así, ya no había nada ahí.

—Antonio, ¿Qué estás buscando?—preguntó detrás de él Francis, mirándolo con cierta tristeza. — ¿Acaso quieres tirar todo lo que has llegado a construir?

Francis lo miro interrogante con la decepción mostrada en sus ojos, habían construido tanto en esos pocos años; Antonio se había vuelto verdaderamente fuerte, avanzando hacia adelante después de que Lovino había desaparecido de su vida.

En ese periodo de tiempo, Antonio ni siquiera había recibido alguna carta a hurtadillas, llamadas escondidas o alguna señal para que supiera que Lovino Vargas se encontraba bien. Victima de eso, se encerró en su pequeño mundo donde él único que tenía permitido entrar era él. Salió igual con muchas personas, pero ninguna que lo lograra sentir la plenitud de felicidad que alcanzo con aquel chico.

Antonio miro por varios segundos a Francis, segundos que pasaron tediosamente para ambos. Los ojos de él castaño divagaban sobre lo que podía hacer o decir, su boca no se movió ningún milímetro y solo avanzo pasando a su mejor amigo de largo.

—_«Esta persona…aún esta perdida»_—pensó mirando como su amigo le rehuía la mirada al subir al elevador.

—.—.—.—.—

Aún miraba por la ventana cuando la limosina se estaciono delante de la nueva casa de Feliciano y Ludwig, aburrido, bajo del carro recibiendo los rayos solares directamente en su cara.

—Parece ser que Gilbert aún no ha llegado—comentó Ludwig bajando las cosas del maletero, Roderich bufó con las manos en la cadera, él calor lo agobiaba.

—Ahora que ya han llegado a su destino, me retiro—comentó despidiéndose y subiendo al así asiento del copiloto, para minutos después perderse ante ellos.

— ¡West! Pesé que jamás llegarías—gruñó molesto una voz estruendosa detrás de ellos—mi asombroso ser te estuvo esperando por dos horas, hasta pensé en irme—palmeó su espalda con fuerza, recibiendo un suspiro por parte de su hermano menor.

—Lo siento pasaron muchas cosas por las cuales llegamos tarde—dijo avanzando hacia la entrada, dándole una mirada rápida a Lovino, el ultimo no tardo en comprender que se trataba de una indirecta.

—« _¿Viviré con esta persona?_»—Se preguntó con expresión de horror—«_ ¿Por qué no mejor me matas, abuelo?_»

Gilbert lo miró confundido y después miro al más pequeño de los Vargas— ¿Ustedes son hermanos?—una pequeña vena se asomo por la frente de Lovino.

—«_ ¡No, imbécil! Solo decidimos parecernos mucho_»—trató de calmarse, no podía explotar el primer día, pero sí era así de idiota el hermano del germano, no tardaría mucho en hacerlo—Creo que deberíamos preguntarles eso a ustedes, nosotros es más que obvio que somos hermanos , torpe.

Gilbert alzó la ceja al recibir aquel insulto, mirando al mayor de los italianos con desagrado al ver que no cambiaria lo dicho—Solo los idiotas llaman a otros idiotas—dijo ladeando la cara con molestia.

—Pensé que al ser tu hermano mayor tendría más masa cerebral qué tú—recrimino visiblemente molesto, como siempre. Ludwig solo suspiro, llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

—Lo siento—masculló por lo bajo, irritado.

—Kesesese~ Feliciano has crecido bastante desde la ultima vez que nos vimos—rió acariciando la cabeza del más pequeño, Lovino afilo la mirada quitando su mano de los cabellos de su hermano.

—No contagies a mi hermano con tu estupidez—gruñó mirándolo fijamente, ambos germanos se miraron entre sí.

—Hermano, tranquilízate. Gilbert es él hermano de Ludwig, y la persona con la que vivirás—Lovino inconsciente, apretó un poco más él agarre de su mano, causando molestia en el albino—no tienes de que preocuparte, es buen amigo mío. Estarás bien—le sonrió alegremente. Gilbert se soltó de su agarre de manera algo brusca.

Lovino se le quedo viendo fijamente a los ojos, inspeccionando cada fino detalle de aquellos ojos escarlata. Gilbert alzo una ceja intentando no parecer nervioso, puesto que la mirada del italiano en cierta forma lo incomodaba.

—Hermano—Feliciano jalo un poco del brazo a Lovino, quien al fin aparto sus orbes esmeralda de las escarlata—hay que tratar de llevarnos todos bien ¿vale?

Lovino Vargas jamás sintió tanta presión recaída sobre los hombros; no solo tenía que estar viviendo con una persona que a la primera le cayó mal, si no tenía que fingir que todos se llevaban bien para no preocupar a su hermano.

—«_ ¡Ah, pero no es que lo este haciendo por Feliciano! No, nada de eso. Es obvio que lo hago por mí, no es porque no quiera verlo triste_»—se aclaro a él mismo, frunciendo el ceño.

—West, ¿de verdad me harás vivir con esta persona?—preguntó con cierta repulsión, Lovino arrugo las cejas en señal de inconformidad.

—No es como si yo quisiera vivir contigo—aclaró cruzándose de brazos, mirándolo desafiante.

El mayor de todos los presentes soltó una risa estruendosa, halando el rulo que sobresalía de Lovino—Realmente eres una molestia—soltó otra carcajada, al ver que el sureño se trataba de escapar.

— ¡S-Suéltame, bastardo!—ordenó poniendo sus manos sobre el pecho de su agresor, tratando de alejarlo— ¡Te matare!

—Gilbert, es suficiente—pidió el rubio alejando a su hermano del otro, notando que Lovino estaba más que enojado.

— ¡No voy a vivir con ese imbécil!—alegó dándole la espalda a todos, Gilbert sintió como Ludwig lo retenía con más fuerza.

— ¡No es como si yo también quisiera vivir contigo, _princesa_!—gruñó soltándose de su hermano—por mí puedes quedarte encerrado en la cama de un hospital.

El italiano abrió con sorpresa sus ojos, Feliciano miro a Ludwig quien miraba de la misma manera a su hermano— ¿C-Como es que sabes eso?—atinó a preguntar Ludwig, el de orbes rojas lo miro reprendiéndose mentalmente por decir algo que no debía.

Lovino lo mira expectante, en busca de su respuesta. No fue hasta que Gilbert desvió un poco la mirada hacia Feliciano, que fue cuando supo la respuesta: Máximo Vargas.

—Debí suponerlo—siseó llevándose la mano a la frente—él te lo dijo, ¿no es verdad?—lo miro haciendo que Gilbert tragara un poco de saliva. —Si, era de suponerse ¿Cómo me iba a dejar con un completo extraño?

Gilbert llevo su mano hasta su nuca, rascándola un poco—Creo que será mejor que me valla a casa—buscó las palabras correctas para decirlo, Ludwig lo miro algo confundido—verán, tengo un compromiso. Así que vámonos ya—miró a Lovino quien apretó los dientes al devolverle la mirada.

—No pienso ir contigo a ninguna parte—objetó enojado, Ludwig llevo la mano a su cabeza al ver lo que sucedía, Feliciano rasco un poco su cabeza viendo preocupado a su hermano y después a Ludwig quien le devolvió la mirada.

Gilbert miro a Ludwig en busca de una explicación, el rubio frunció la boca negando con la cabeza.

—Sera mejor que se quede esta noche aquí, podremos hablar con más calma mañana—dijo Ludwig, pero rápidamente fue atacado:

— ¡Dije, NO! No hoy, no mañana. —vociferó con enojo, mientras miraba retadoramente a Gilbert. El albino inflo un poco las mejillas desesperándose un poco por la situación, era más que claro que Gilbert Beilschmidt no era la personificación de la paciencia.

— ¿Acaso temes a mi asombroso ser?—preguntó con una sonrisa sorna, Lovino lo miro alzando una ceja—tú no eres de mis gustos así que puedes estar tranquilo—sonrió con auto-suficiencia poniendo una mano en su cintura.

— ¡Nadie dijo que…!

—No te preocupes—interrumpió, Ludwig estaba pendiente a lo que su hermano diría—si te portas mal, solo tendré que violarte.

Lovino casi se cae de espaldas al escuchar lo ultimo, más rojo que un tomate. Ludwig soltó un suspiro desaprobatorio, y Feliciano trato de reprimir la risa que quería salir de sus finos labios.

— ¡Estúpido pervertido!—gritó levantándose, acercándose rápidamente a él— ¿Quién te crees para decir todas esas sandeces?

—El magnifico y asombroso, Gilbert Weillshmidt. —se señalo con el pulgar dándole una magnifica sonrisa—así que tu sabes las consecuencias de no querer venir conmigo—puso el dedo índice en la punta de su nariz, presionando un poco.

— ¡D-De-Degenerado!—gritó evidentemente sonrojado, echándose para atrás. Quisiera o no, tendría que seguir al albino si quería que su integridad física siguiera bien, bueno en lo que cabría decir.

Gilbert sonrió victorioso ante ambos amantes, y después de unos pequeños intercambios de palabras y despedidas, subieron al automóvil de Gilbert, por ende gris. Lovino iba en el copiloto, mirando la ventana con aburrimiento y despidiéndose con la mano de Feliciano, quien solo le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa.

Minutos después ellos partieron. Silencio, era la palabra perfecta para describir todo lo que pasaba en el carro; a excepción del ruido del motor, no había nada más que emitiera ruido alguno o incluso que se moviera.

Lovino Vargas miro de reojo al albino quien iba con una sonrisa en el rostro, al sentir la mirada del italiano posada en el lo miro de reojo haciendo una mueca.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres, _princesa_?—preguntó con sarcasmo, después no pudo soltar una estruendosa carcajada.

—Que te mueras—gruñó enojado, desviando su vista a la ventana. Saco de su bolcillo su I-phone colocando, después, los audífonos en sus orejas.

—.—.—.—.—

Él mayor de los italianos, no era precisamente la persona mas amigable del mundo, a decir verdad raramente se podría notar una sonrisa en el que no fuera dedicada a Feliciano o para coquetearle a una chica linda. En los cinco años que habían pasado, muy pocas veces se le notaba felicidad en sus ojos, cuando salía con una chica no había ningún destello en el, simplemente era salir, pasar una noche y regresar a casa, perdiéndose de nuevo en las pastillas y en los recuerdos.

—Llegamos—sonrió deteniendo el coche en el estacionamiento, un conjunto de apartamentos de buena pinta.

Edificios pintados de color crema y rojo pálido en algunas partes, de tres pisos cada uno con tres estancias en cada piso, bastante gruesos con el suficiente espacio para albergar, si se quisiera, a una familia entera.

—No esta mal—inquirió mirando las aéreas verdes donde había pequeñas bancas, o mesas para comer. —Elegiste un buen lugar para vivir—miró al germano quien marco algunos números en su teléfono.

—Te equivocas, no vivo aquí—aclaró llevándose el teléfono al oído, Lovino lo miro tajante.

—«_ ¿Entonces que hacemos aquí? Maldición, tengo hambre_»—se quejo en pensamiento, llevándose una mano al estomago.

Gilbert lo miro cuando llevo su mano al estomago—«_Debe de tener hambre_»—pensó— ¡Ah, Francis! Ya estoy aquí, ¿Qué edificio es?—miró hacia arriba mirando los edificios.

—_« ¿Me trajo para conocer a su novia?*»_ —pensó alzando una ceja, irritado se recargo en el carro encendiendo la alarma. Llevo sus manos a sus oídos tratando de apartar el molesto sonido de él, mientras Gilbert había igualado su acto, tirando su teléfono y buscando las llaves entre sus bolsillos para detener el ruido.

—Deberías tener más cuidado—se quejo molesto—dañas mi asombroso carro y te hago comprarme otro—gruñó, Lovino chasqueo la lengua.

—Podría comprarte uno que ni siquiera tus diminutos sueños logran imaginar—le mando una sonrisa llena de arrogancia, lo cual provoco que el mayor de los germanos gruñera por lo bajo.

—Vamos _princesa_, no tengo tiempo que estar perdiendo contigo—forzó una sonrisa comenzando a caminar, Lovino Vargas formo una mueca en su rostro y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón negro comenzó a seguirlo.

Un pequeño escalofrió recorrió su espalda cuando una ráfaga de aire paso por ahí, miró a la persona que caminaba delante de él, tratando de inspeccionarlo. No podía creer que tuviera que vivir con esa persona, le molestaba. Ya no estaba tan seguro de que fuera mejor no escuchar los gemidos de su hermano, al menos a ellos los podía apagar con el sonido de sus auriculares, televisión o saliendo a cualquier otra parte, más a esta persona dudaba que siquiera la pudiera ignorar.

— ¿Qué tanto miras, _princesa_?—soltó una carcajada estruendosa, Lovino lo miro irritado mientras fijaba sus ojos esmeraldas con los rubí, por varios segundos se perdió en ellos hasta que decidió apartar la mirada.

Ese estúpido sobrenombre le molestaba, sus expresiones también le molestaban en sobre manera. Teniendo ganas de cortarle la lengua y amarrarle la boca ¿Cómo ese sujeto podría cuidar de él?

Cuidar…«_ ¿En que estas pensando Lovino? No necesitas de cuidados, no eres un niño de guardería…puedes cuidarte solo_»—pensó soltando un suspiro, choco con su espalda al ver que él más alto se detenía frente a una puerta— ¡Di cuando pares, maldición!—alegó enojado y sobándose la frente.

Gilbert no pudo evitar reprimir la risa, a lo cual Lovino gruño como defensa—Si que eres torpe—mofó arrogante—ya veo porque quieren que te cuide—jaló su rulo ensanchando su sonrisa.

— ¡No me molestes bastardo!—gritó enojado y soltándose de su mano tratando de darle un golpe.

— ¡Gilbo, molestaras a los vecinos! ¿A quien traes contigo?—la voz dentro del departamento, acercándose, distrajo a ambos de su nueva pelea.

Por alguna razón Lovino miro directamente hacia el picaporte sintiendo alguna extraña sensación cuando este comenzó a girar. La puerta se abrió lento, mientras la voz de adentro murmuraba algunas cosas para sí mismo.

— ¡Kesesese~! Toño, obtuve a otro esclavo—dijo al ver como él castaño se asomaba por la puerta.

— ¿¡A quien le llamas esclavo, idiota!?—gritó ignorando la sensación que antes había tenido, un dolor pequeño en el estomago se presento cuando sus ojos chocaron con los otros.

Por varios segundos se quedaron observando uno al otro, hasta que Antonio le dio una pequeña sonrisa fue cuando el ambiente se relajo un poco. Lovino lo miro alzando una ceja, después miro a Gilbert Weillshmidt quien lo ignoro.

—«_No me gusta…esta sensación_»—por alguna razón su corazón bombeaba más sangre de lo regular, y su cabeza no procesaba muy bien lo que tenía que decir.

—Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Antonio Fernández espero que Gilbo no te la haya echo pasar mal—le sonrió de manera amable, y ahí fue cuando todo su autocontrol se fue a la mierda sus ojos se oscurecieron e inconscientemente llevo la mano a su cabeza.

El reencuentro había dado comienzo desde que su abuelo llamo a Gilbert para su cuidado. Miró hacia un lado en busca de algo con que poder darse fuerza, necesitaba algo que lo tranquilizara; pero la voz del albino lo saco de sus pensamientos.

—Oye, ¿estás bien? Estas pálido—comentó alertando también a Antonio.

El castaño sintió un pequeño mareo acompañado de una horrible jaqueca que llego de pronto, la migraña lo había acorralado terriblemente, y su respiración comenzó a alterarse.

— ¡Oye!—Antonio lo tomo del brazo antes de que recargara su mano en la puerta— ¿te encuentras bien?

El hambre había causado todo eso, pues ni siquiera había tomado el desayuno y no había comido nada en el avión; y a eso le podemos sumar la sorpresa, desconcierto y pesadez que sintió cuando lo vio. Lovino alzo la mirada, mirando por algunos segundos a Gilbert quien parecía estar marcando a un hospital.

—Estoy bien—masculló mirando ahora, a Antonio. De nuevo sus miradas se conectaron, y después de un minuto los ojos del español se ensancharon soltando su brazo provocando que Lovino se resbalara por la pared.

— ¡Toño!—reprochó Gilbert al ver como lo había soltado, caminando hasta él italiano— ¿Te encuentras bien, Lovino?—lo trato de levantar y con mucho esfuerzo pudo hacerlo, pasando uno de sus brazos por su nuca. —Sostente, te llevare al hospital.

Gilbert miro a Antonio con expresión confundida—Estas pálido, Toño—comentó provocando que Lovino alzara la mirada, formando una sonrisa torcida, agrego:

—Te diste cuenta. —la mirada cada vez se apagaba más—gusto en encontrarte, Lovino Vargas, mucho gusto. —le sonrió triste, cerrando sus ojos y soltando todo su peso.

Gilbert miro a Antonio sorprendido— ¿Lo conoces?—Antonio no respondió, solo se quedo estático en el mismo lugar—Toño… ¡Iré al hospital, después vendré a verte!—como pudo cargo a Lovino en su espalda y bajo las escaleras, dejando que al fin Antonio cayera sobre sus rodillas.

—_Lovi…regresaste_—una lágrima escapo de su ojo izquierdo, mientras su boca mostraba una sonrisa triste.

* * *

"**Si no está en tus manos cambiar una situación que te produce dolor, siempre podrás escoger la actitud con la que afrontes ese sufrimiento." **

**-Viktor Franckl -**

* * *

**Vocabulario:**

***Chewing Fescue:** Pueden desarrollarse en regiones húmedas y frías, a pesar de poseer una hoja muy fina. Estos pastos son idóneos para zonas altas. Normalmente se los siembra junto a otras especies de pastos para poseer mayor resistencia.

*****_**« ¿Me trajo para conocer a su novia?»: **_No se si sepan, pero Francis es nombre de chica también, por eso es que Lovino piensa eso x3

* * *

**¡Ciao-ssu~!**

**¡Lo siento mucho! Quería actualizar este fic cada semana, pero no se pudo **** lleva mucho tiempo para que los capítulos queden bien, y la jodida personalidad de Prussia no se me da bien e.é. Me tomo mucho tiempo este capitulo, y es que hice varios borradores pero ninguno me terminaba por gustar, tenía que poner el encuentro en este capitulo pero no sabía muy bien como, hubo varias teorías pero me decidí más por la que acaban de leer, siendo que en el capitulo anterior mencione a Gilbert como amigo de Toñete~.**

**Bien, ahora lo que le paso a Lovi, si alguien estudia medicina puede tener alguna ligera idea de lo que pasa **** si no lo hacen, pues tendrán que esperar al siguiente capitulo XD. También cabe mencionar que me base en la relación que llevan Prussia e Italia del Sur, =3= me gusta su relación amor-odio, ¿que les digo? XD**

**Bien ahora si, contestemos reviews. Antes que nada, muchas gracias por dejarlos:**

_Bellota:_

_Muchas gracias :D me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo. Si, estará genial cuando Gilbert comience a sentir cosas por Lovi :D Gracias por aclararme la duda XD ¡Ojala que te haya gustado el capitulo, suerte!_

_Blauen-mond:_

_¡Me alegro, disfruta la continuación, suerte!_

_SpamanoLove:_

_Si, los recuerdos son lindos hasta que vives pegados a ellos :3 si mi Lovi esta muy enfermo __ pero pues que se le va a hacer. Tus dudas muy pronto serán respondías, muchas gracias por tú review :3 Disfruta la actualización, suerte._

_TomatoKiss:_

_¡Hahaha claro! Gilbert es tan awesome que lo complicara todo XD ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Y pues ahí tienes, se reencontraron o3o aunque Spain medio menso ni lo reconoció XD pero no pasaron cinco años por nada. Ojala te guste la continuación :3 ¡Suerte!_

**Y como siempre a los lectores silenciosos muchas gracias por leer, ojala que les haya gustado la continuación. **

**Por cierto, si se preguntan por Gilbird ya vera como saldrá XD digo, por si se lo preguntaban.**

**¿Reviews?**

**MimiChibi-Diethel.**


	4. Dependencia emocional

**Psicología del amor.**

* * *

"_Se conoce como __**dependencia emocional **__a la necesidad de un individuo a un determinado elemento. Algo que necesita, algo con lo que el sujeto es incapaz de vivir si es arrebatado de sí"_

**IV. Dependencia emocional.**

Meditó lentamente sobre el encuentro que acababa de tener, recargó con esfuerzo su espalda contra la pared que tenía al lado de él. El aire que ofrecía el clima revoloteaba sus cabellos despacio, el sol apenas y llegaba a una cuarta parte del pasillo así que no se preocupaba por tener que cambiar de lugar; pero a decir verdad no estaba pensando en ninguno de esos detalles.

—«_Lovi…Lovi…_»—pensó en su nombre varias veces, tanto que su cabeza ya tenía otra imagen que no fuera la de el castaño, recordó cada una de sus facciones, su cabello estaba tan sedoso como él lo recordaba, el rulo sobresaliendo de su cabello tampoco había desaparecido, pero, se notaba más delgado…—«_sus ojos…»_—centró sus pensamientos en ellos—«_los ojos de Lovi…estaban apagados…muertos_»—tragó saliva al pensar lo ultimo.

Miró hacia el pasillo donde hace veinte minutos Gilbert se había llevado a Lovino, mordió su labio inferior al pensar lo tonto que fue cuando no acompaño a su amigo al hospital—«_ ¿Estará bien?_»—preguntó llevándose una mano a la cabeza, revolviendo más sus cabellos.

Aferrarse al pasado es algo que el no había hecho, no, Antonio había caminado hacia adelante sabiendo que Lovino esperaría por él, ¿cuan seguro podría estar de eso? Era la pregunta que un día le había hecho Francis, Antonio no respondió; pero ahora, era más que seguro que Lovino Vargas estaba esperando volver a encontrarlo, y Antonio no desaprovecharía esa oportunidad.

La ansiedad de volver a verlo lo estaba matando, aunque fuera por un momento, por un segundo el tan solo volver a tocarlo, acariciarlo, poseerlo se estaba volviendo inquietante; tenía la _necesidad _de poder tener de nuevo el amor que dejo ir hace cinco años, el amor que él mismo se encargo de perder, pero sabía que ante todas esas cosas Lovino seguía ahí. Antonio tenía confianza ciega de que Lovino Vargas lo amaba como tiempo atrás, confianza ciega en que una vez que se volvieran a encontrar todo se calmaría y podrían ser felices de una vez por todas.

Cuando se cree en algo tan ciegamente se esta afirmando que un aspecto de la realidad es de una manera y no de otra. Y no solo en relación a una realidad que todos pudiéramos ver, también puede ser algo simplemente mental, que nadie más vea. Es decir, alterar nuestra propia realidad con tal de sentirnos seguros con el mundo exterior.

Creer algo es tomar partido del parecer o una perspectiva, por un hecho o una situación, comprobada o no; en otras palabras es un _posicionamiento del Yo. _Asimismo al creer en ese algo, puede que el individuo no este del todo consiente que esta actuando en su vida diaria desde una creencia.

—Iré a buscarlo—afirmó levantándose del suelo con aire decidido—, cuando lo encuentre solo esperaré que él también me haya esperado, tal y como yo lo hice.

—.—.—.—.—

Lovino agacho la mirada aún sentado sobre la camilla del hospital, sabía que Gilbert no tardaría en entrar gritando por que su abuelo no había informado nada de lo que seguramente comentaban los doctores al respecto, después de todo él mismo se las había ingeniado para que su abuelo y Feliciano no se enteraran de ello.

—Pensé que la neurosis era todo lo que tenía que soportar—dijo entrando a la habitación, en un tono calmado—tu abuelo no menciono la migraña ni la anemia, ¿Por qué?—preguntó cruzándose de brazos, desde el sillón que se encontraba delante de él.

Por un momento quiso responder abriendo un poco la boca, pero segundos después la cerró. ¿Qué podría decir? Nada. Gilbert lo miro alzando una ceja, el castaño aún tenía la mirada por los suelos.

—Te hice una pregunta _princesa_—volvió a hablar con una voz mas grave que la anterior— ¿es que acaso no saben nada?—Lovino aferro sus manos a las blancas sabanas, lo cual dio respuesta a Gilbert, este mismo talló sus ojos tratando de no gritar, no era muy paciente pero la situación ameritaba que lo fuera.

— ¿Has visto la bandeja? Pensé que al menos ya te habrías terminado las verduras—recriminó andando hacia él, en ese instante su teléfono comenzó a sonar situándose a algunos pasos de la bandeja contesto.

Lovino lo miro de reojo, tenía demasiada hambre para volver a negarse a comer, pero Gilbert no era exactamente la persona que quería a su lado, necesitaba a su pequeño hermano tenía miedo, miedo a: —Esta es la dirección…—eso, mordió su labio cuando las palabras iban a salir del prusiano, lo único que pudo hacer fue tragarse todo lo que sentía en ese momento.

Su estomago se volvió a contraer cuando pensó en los brillantes ojos del español, contrario a los suyos…contrario a Antonio el se encontraba en un hospital, Lovino no pudo ser igual de fuerte que Antonio y levantarse de nuevo, no tuvo una oportunidad como la que Dios ofreció al español, Lovino Vargas cayó en completa oscuridad cuando su dependencia hacia Antonio le fue arrancada, cuando el mismo se intento quitar la vida más de una vez.

Dios, posiblemente era en lo que menos creía ahora el italiano, para él no existía nadie que pudiera salvarlo, para Lovino aquel ser tan magnifico que muchos idolatraban le había dado la espalda.

— ¿Cómo es que conoces a Toño?—preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa, Lovino oprimió su garganta, no podía mostrarse débil ante aquella persona— ¿Lovino?

Dejo escapar un pequeño lamento cuando soltó sus labios que se encontraban apresados, luego de eso no pudo contener más el nudo de la garganta y las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus ahora rosadas mejillas, los jadeos y gimoteos de querer detener el llanto inundaron toda la habitación.

Beilschmidt quedo estático en su lugar mirando con asombro al italiano, no tenía idea de que hacer en un momento como ese—«_West_»—pensó en su hermano por leves segundos, miro al castaño y formo una sonrisa pequeña en su rostro, acercándose a la cama y sentándose al borde de la misma tomo la mano de Lovino, el castaño de manera inconsciente la apretó para darse fuerza.

—'_El eterno mar azul extendido en la distancia, ese camino…se prolonga indefinidamente en una línea, el primero en mostrar una sonrisa genuina gana. La persona a la que amo esta sonriendo ¿seguirá sonriéndome incluso si me alejo más que nadie?'_—Lovino gimoteo levemente, escuchando él pequeño canto de Gilbert, miró de reojo al albino que tenía su mano sobre ambas suyas, acariciándola suavemente con el dedo pulgar de una. Gilbert lo miro con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios qué seguía atreves del canto mal entonado.

—Cantas muy mal—masculló y solo fue atraído hacia el pecho del albino quien seguía acariciando su mano.

—'_Si cierro los ojos, percibo de pronto la sensación de un día de verano, estamos jugando nosotros dos en el río cubierto de lodo. Estamos persiguiendo esa nube pensando que seriamos felices si la alcanzáramos; el primero en trepar esta colina gana…' _—Lovino tiro de la manga de su sudadera dándole entender que era suficiente.

—Es una hermosa canción—comentó sintiendo ahora un enorme nudo en la garganta, Gilbert recargó suavemente su barbilla en la cabeza del castaño quien seguía con pequeños temblores atreves de su cuerpo.

—Solía cantársela a West cuando era pequeño—rió suavemente, en ese momento ninguno de los dos pensaba, Lovino sintió que aquel momento quizás fuera la mejor manera de consolarse que había intentado hasta ahora mientras Gilbert solo buscaba ayudar a una persona que se encontraba perdida en sus recuerdos, en su pasado, en su enfermedad.

Los minutos pasaron sin que Gilbert volviera a entonar nada más que pequeñas palabras de aliento que se iban conforme al aire pasaba atreves de la pequeña abertura de la ventana sacudiendo suavemente las cortinas blancas que la cubrían.

Lovino miró hacia abajo, el pantalón oscuro del alemán se encontraba con rastros de agua en el, cosa que había sido culpa suya, lentamente se separo de él sentándose en la camilla mientras el albino jalaba la silla para sentarse al lado de esta.

—Es necesario que comas algo—su voz sonaba más relajada que antes, Lovino asintió con la cabeza despacio. Gilbert puso la bandeja sobre sus piernas con una pequeña mesa especial para eso, ofreciendo el tenedor a Lovino se dispuso a salir de la habitación una vez que lo tomó pero la mano de Lovino tomándolo de nuevo por la sudadera, no se lo permitió.

Beilschmidt sonrió soltando una estruendosa carcajada tiempo después— Kesesese~ volveré pronto _princesa_—afirmó acariciando su cabeza con un poco de compasión.

—Nadie te ha dado el permiso de tocarme—gruñó molesto llevándose un poco de yogurt a la boca.

— ¡¿Qué estas diciendo?!—preguntó fastidiado por su actitud— ¡pero hace un momento…!

— ¡Olvídalo!—gritó lanzándole un poco de yogurt a la cara—eso para mí nunca paso, tonto.

— ¡Serás…!—la puerta abriéndose lo distrajo de su posible insulto.

—Gilbo—llamó causando cierta tensión en el italiano que había dejado de comer para llevar su vista hacia la puerta, ahí estaba su mayor temor, Antonio Fernández mirando al germano con aire triste y sin dirigirle la mirada a él en ningún momento. — ¿puedo entrar?

Gilbert miro al italiano que desvió la mirada hacia la comida al instante, no quería ver al español pero estaba seguro que tampoco quería que se fuera. Sentimientos contradictorios es lo que él tenía. Su mente estaba nublada de tantos pensamientos que le llegaban a la cabeza, recuerdos buenos, recuerdos amargos, la fractura de la relación…todo eso comenzó a torturar su mente, llevándolo al borde de la frustración acumulada; todo eso en pocos minutos, todo eso solo con ver a la persona que ahora se encontraba delante suyo.

—Iré a ver unas cosas, regresare en un momento _princesa_—afirmó Gilbert manteniendo la promesa que antes le había hecho, el italiano trato de rogar con la mirada que no se fuera pero el albino nunca capto.

El silencio se prolongo como se lo esperaba Antonio, ninguno de los dos hablo se podría decir que ni quisiera respiraban. Lovino agacho de nuevo la mirada sintiendo que el español estaba en sus pensamientos, a miles de años luz de distancia de él así que siguió con lo que su estomago le rogaba que continuara.

—Ha pasado tiempo—habló de manera distante el español sentándose en el sillón que quedaba hacia la ventana, enfrente de la camilla del italiano—parece que no te encuentras del todo bien.

Lovino siguió comiendo ignorando los comentarios de otro, pues sabía que estaba hablando más para si mismo que para él.

—Jamás pensé que nos volviéramos a encontrar gracias a Gilbert—rió Antonio levemente mirando como jugaba con sus dedos pulgares.

Lovino dejo el vaso de yogurt, ahora vacio, sobre la bandeja de metal poniéndola aún lado de él una vez que termino todo, con algo de pereza y timidez junto sus piernas para abrazarlas suavemente con sus brazos.

Antonio suspiró alzando un poco la mirada hacia Lovino quien solo observaba sus pies que eran cubiertos por la sabana—Lovi ¿Qué es lo que pasa?—preguntó lo más natural que pudo, no quería que Lovino sintiera que le tenía lastima.

— ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?—preguntó indiferente, Antonio abrió un poco sus ojos con sorpresa.

—Lovi, ¿Por qué me preguntas algo que ya sabes? Vine a verte—sonrió rascando su cabeza— t-tú no… ¿tú no estas feliz de verme?—preguntó dándole una mirada llena de cariño.

El silencio de nuevo se hizo presente alertando los sentidos del español quien sintió como se le formaba un nudo en la garganta cada que pasaba un nuevo segundo— ¿L-Lovi?—su voz comenzaba a quebrarse y sus ojos a cristalizarse—Lovi…responde algo…

—Posiblemente te este mintiendo si contesto—fue lo que dijo apretado las sabanas contra sus puños. Antonio quedo petrificado en el mismo lugar tratando de procesar las palabras que había dicho su amado italiano, después de algunos minutos de silencio, volvió a retomar la palabra:

— ¿Cuál sería tu respuesta?—tragó saliva sintiendo que no podía ni levantar un solo dedo. —Lovi… ¿cual es tu respuesta?

El italiano abrió de nuevo la boca dispuesto a decir algo, pero no lo hizo, como siempre volvió a cerrarla hundiéndose más en sus piernas.

—Lovi—con esfuerzo y una sonrisa falsa dibujada en su rostro, comenzó a acercarse a la camilla—por favor respóndeme. ¿Verdad que has creído en este encuentro tanto como yo? ¡Lovi!

Mordió su labio y cerro los ojos con fuerza llevando las manos a sus oídos— ¡Cállate!— gritó con voz rota.

— ¡Lovi, por favor, responde!—lo tomo de los hombros obligándolo a verlo, ambas orbes verdes volvieron a chocar sacando algunas lágrimas en el proceso—por favor…dime que no me olvidaste…Lovi…yo…te sigo amando.

— ¡No juegues conmigo, idiota!—gritó tratando de soltarse lo cual no fue permitido por Antonio, él cual lo apresó en sus brazos—S-suéltame…Antonio…

— ¡No voy a aceptar que me olvides!—gritó llorando— ¡No estoy dispuesto a que te vuelvan a separar de mí, incluso si tu lo quieres…! Lovi… ¿verdad que no es así?—volvió a mirarlo a los ojos, el italiano también lloraba aunque trataba de controlarlo respirando con dificultad.

—S-Suéltame…por favor…—pidió ahogando un gemido de dolor. —Antonio…yo…ya…—las manos del español comenzaron a aflojar su agarre—no te amo—masculló lo suficientemente alto para que lo escuchara.

—No…estas mintiendo. ¡Lo estas haciendo!—el grito asusto a Lovino que por instinto se hecho para atrás— ¡No puedes olvidarte tan fácilmente de lo que hemos pasado!

— ¡No es como si tu no lo hubieras hecho! ¡Parece que yo tuviera la culpa de todo, cuando solo tengo la culpa de haberme cegado por ti...! por todas las cosas lindas que me dijiste…por todo en lo que creí—respiró agitado sin que las lágrimas pudieran parar—…por volverme dependiente a ti, por amarte tanto como lo hice…—los gemidos inundaron la habitación.

En el 'Libro Blanco de la Dependencia' se define como dependencia a un estado en que las personas, por razones ligadas a la falta o perdida de autonomía psíquica tienen necesidad de asistencia, ya sea para realizar actos de la vida diaria o referente al cuidado personal.

Las dependencias pueden atraer graves consecuencias psíquicas, ya que se pierde la razón de uno mismo: **dependencia emocional **es un constructo*psicológico que se manifiesta en las relaciones de pareja. Estas relaciones se caracterizan por ser inestables, destructivas y marcadas por un fuerte desequilibrio, donde el dependiente se somete, idealiza y magnifica al otro.

Lovino y Antonio llevaban aquella relación antes de que ambos fueran alejados, sin darse cuenta ambos se mataban mutuamente para que él otro pudiera llegar a reconocerlo. Ambos cometieron ese terrible error, dejarse llevar por la dependencia que sentían, al no tenerse cerca, al no poderse tocar y cuando fueron separados, la oscuridad sucumbió a ambos, donde por una u otra razón solo uno logro salir de ella, Lovino por primera vez posiblemente creía que después de todo, sus plegarias fueron escuchadas por aquel Dios en que los humanos depositaban sus vidas.

Para cualquiera de los dependientes esta situación afecta de forma negativa a su baja autoestima, y a su salud física y/o mental, en este caso, Lovino tenía la vida por los suelos. A pesar del malestar y el sufrimiento que la relación con el español causo se sintió incapaz de dejarla, por lo cual las visitas a su departamento eran constantes, eran destructoras.

—_**Flash Back**__—_

_Miró la foto que traía dentro de su cartera, hace cinco minutos se encontraba completa y no partida a la mitad, su cuarto estaba en desorden con pedazos de vidrio del antiguo espejo de cuerpo completo, los libros regados por todas partes al haberlos aventado contra la pared y la puerta, incluso podría jurar que los ecos de los gritos aún retumbaban en las cuatro paredes._

_El teléfono comenzó a sonar con un tono de melodía que hace cuarenta minutos le hubiera alegrado de sobre manera._

— _¿Por qué?—preguntó vagamente mirando al vacio— ¿no fue suficiente, para ti?—la melodía comenzó a hartarlo y tomando l teléfono entre sus manos, lo arrojo por el balcón con toda su fuerza, hasta que quedo estampado más haya del jardín._

_Se acurruco en una esquina sobre su cama, las lagrimas salían sin parar y los temblores comenzaban a surgir sin poderlo evitar._

—_Prometiste… ¡Lo prometiste!—de nuevo perdió el control golpeando con fuerza la pared. _

— _¡Lovino!—su abuelo había entrado antes de que se fracturara la mano, pero tenía varia sangre corriendo por estas. — ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? Te fracturaras si sigues así—reprendió para después observar la habitación y los ojos vacios de su nieto. — ¿Qué ocurre, Lovi?_

— _¡No, no! ¡No me llames así!—tapó sus oídos las sus manos, llenando su rostro de sangre— ¡No… vete, vete, vete!—lo alejo volviéndose a acurrucar en la esquina de la cama, pegado a la pared._

_Su abuelo lo miro con sorpresa— ¡Lovi…!_

— _¡Hermano!—gritó Feliciano entrando viendo con preocupación la escena que tenía delante de él— ¡Hermano, ¿Qué pasa?!_

—_Largo…—murmuró con desagrado— ¡Largo, largo de mi cuarto, maldición!—una bofetada lo hizo reaccionar, Máximo rápidamente lo atrajo hacia él abrazándolo protectoramente._

—_Está bien si no quieres hablar de eso ahora, pero déjanos ayudarte Lovino—pidió tratando de controlar sus temblores—estamos aquí para ayudarte._

—_Hermano…—murmuró Feliciano mirando al suelo encontrándose una foto de Antonio rota._

—_Antonio…él…me traiciono—las lágrimas volvieron a bajar y el sonido de sorpresa por ambos Vargas no se hizo esperar._

—**End Flash Back**—

En los casos de dependientes emocionales son frecuentes las distorsiones cognitivas como el autoengaño y la negación de información que le proporciona su entorno. Poco a poco estas relaciones tan destructivas se van fortaleciendo, de modo que al sujeto le resulta cada vez más difícil salir de ellas.

—Fuiste tú…—masculló causando atención en el español—fuiste tú…quien me destrozo por completo. —sonrió con rencor y melancolía. —yo jamás te dije una mentira…jamás te invente una excusa…

—Lovi…lo siento—las lagrimas volvieron a bajar por su rostro, mostrando más sus ojos hinchados.

—Estoy en medio del que soy y del que tú quisieras, Antonio—apagó su sonrisa ya sin evitar que las lágrimas fluyeran—quiero poder ser la misma persona fuerte que algún día fui, él que reprendía a su hermano cuando hacia algo mal…no él que reprimen ahora por no ir al psicólogo. Él que podía mantenerse en pie dándole fuerza a su pequeño hermano…no él que hace preocupar a su hermano porque ni siquiera puede hacer algo por su cuenta…

— ¡Lovi…yo…!

—Fue tan fácil antes. Era tan sencillo cuando te conocí…era tan fácil que no quería preocuparme por nada más—ahogó un gemido mirando a Antonio—pero no puedo hacerlo… ¿sabes porque?

—Para…Lovi…para—pidió cayendo de rodillas al suelo—no quiero…

—Porque soy un anémico neurótico que tiene que estar bajo la supervisión de su abuelo, de su hermano y de un completo extraño—rió sarcástico provocando leves convulsiones en Antonio— ¿es irónico verdad? A pesar de todo, no pude seguir adelante sin ti.

— ¡Lovi, perdóname por favor…perdóname!—gritó abrazándolo, el italiano se quedo inmóvil, en todo ese tiempo la esencia del español que tanto amaba seguía siendo la misma, la misma de la que se había enamorado, y de la que seguía enamorado.

— ¿Cómo puedo perdonarte?—preguntó provocando que Antonio se alejara un poco de él— ¿Cómo puedo perdonarte si no me he perdonado a mi mismo?—aspiró un poco de aire alejándolo de su lado— dime…como puedo hacerlo.

Una pausa entre los llantos se hizo presente, solo el pulso de Lovino se escuchaba al igual que el viento pasando.

—Y-yo…—trató de hablar nervioso de saber que decir.

—Esta bien, no te pido que me des la respuesta—suspiró cansado, limpiándose las lagrimas—solo quiero que te vallas.

—No puedes pedirme eso, Lovi—contestó ahogando un gemido— ¿lo sabes verdad?

—Antonio—tomó su mano atrayéndolo hacia él, el contacto hizo estremecer sus cuerpos y sus sentidos, pero fue el beso cuando se cegaron completamente de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, un beso profundo, explorando la boca que habían olvidado ambos, el olor a lavanda y el sabor a miel que producían los labios de Lovino escurrió la ultima lagrima del español, al igual que la de Lovino. —Adiós—sonrió acariciando su mejilla.

—.—.—.—.—

Gilbert entro en silencio mirando al italiano quien se esforzaba por poderse dormir ya que la emoción tan fuerte que presencio antes hacia que su corazón latiera por arriba de lo normal.

—Lovi…—aquella voz lo hizo abrir los ojos lleno de temor se encontró a su hermano en la puerta del cuarto.

— ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?—miró a Gilbert quien se encontraba en el sillón mirando a ambos italianos— ¿Por qué…?

—No reproches nada por favor—pidió con seriedad en la voz—yo fui quien contacto a Gilbert, ya deberías saberlo hermano, nosotros estamos conectados de alguna forma—sonrió triste caminando hasta sentarse en la camilla donde reposaba su hermano.

—Y-yo…

—No tenias el derecho de negarnos tu enfermedad, el abuelo Máximo y yo solo queremos ayudar—espetó con molestia—se que te sientes como una carga Lovi, pero no lo eres, nadie anticipo que esto pasaría, nadie quiso que esto pasara—tomó suavemente su mano, dándole una sonrisa franca—Lovi, no pude hacer nada para que él te encontrara—su voz cambio drásticamente a una más grave—pero si es necesario…—cayó una vez que su hermano lo abrazo protectoramente.

—Feliciano, idiota. No pienses cosas tan absurdas, ¿crees que soy demasiado débil, acaso?—preguntó revolviendo sus cabellos con tranquilidad.

—No Lovi, eres, demasiado fuerte—rió acariciando su espalda.

—Confía en mi Feliciano, se que puedo arreglar esto por mi cuenta—habló suavemente sobre su oído, para que solo él lo pudiera escuchar.

Feliciano abrió sus ojos miel con sorpresa al escuchar aquello, según como había visto salir al español este estaba completamente destruido tal y como Lovino Vargas lo estuvo algún día.

—No puedo…—sus lagrimales lo traicionaron resbalando una gota por su mejilla—no puedo Lovi…

—Estaré bien. Todo mejorará pronto—sonrió con una chispa de fe dentro de él.

—Lovi, y-yo…—tragó saliva aguantando las ganas de llorar, no solo se acababa de enterar de que su hermano era anémico y tenía migraña, si no que la peor de sus pesadillas se hizo realidad cuando vio salir al español del hospital, aunque este no lo haya visto por las lagrimas y la vista perdida que se veían en sus ojos, por un momento creyó que todo esta bien, pero ahora…eran falsas esperanzas que su subconsciente había formado.

—Por favor Feli—pidió de nuevo estrechándolo más contra él, cerrando los ojos para controlar las lagrimas en ese momento.

—Confío en ti, Lovi—masculló dejándose convencer por su hermano—pero a cualquier seña de que la neurosis avance, entonces no podrás evitar mi intervención en el asunto—advirtió dándole un beso en la frente.

—Gracias, Feliciano—sonrió de nuevo viendo como el menor se ponía de pie.

—Iré por algo a la cafetería, debes de tener hambre aún—sonrió para salir a paso apresurado de la habitación, tendría que llamar a su abuelo lo antes posible.

—Si tan solo West fuera así de cariñoso—suspiró el albino haciendo un puchero.

—No me he olvidado de ti—suspiró con cansancio—no debiste escuchar algo que no te correspondía.

— ¿Eh?—el nerviosismo acompañado con la mirada del italiano lo estaba espantando— ¿a que te refieres?

—No te hagas el tonto, obviamente escuchaste al menos mas de la mitad ¿o me equivoco?—se recostó sobre la cama, cerrando los ojos sintiéndose adormilado.

—Fue un accidente—se excuso molesto—yo te dije que llegaría pronto.

—Hubiera sido un accidente si no te hubieras quedado más de un minuto—reprochó molesto. — ¿Cuándo podre salir de aquí?

—En unas cuantas horas, aún no me entregan los estudios de tu anemia—comentó encogiéndose de hombros.

Lovino se incorporo mirándolo con asombro y enojo acumulado— ¡No tienes…!

— ¿Derecho?—a completó sarcástico—solo mira a Feliciano, él esta tan preocupado por ti como tu abuelo—suspiró— ¡Así que han dejado a la _princesa _con mi maravilloso ser, kesesesese~!

Un gruñido proveniente del italiano escapo de sus labios volviéndose a recostar hasta cubrirse con las sabanas por completo, murmurando maldiciones por lo bajo tratando de dormir con la estruendosa risa del germano recorriendo todas las paredes de la habitación.

* * *

"**El corazón del hombre necesita creer algo, y cree mentiras cuando no encuentra verdades que creer."**

**-Mariano José de Larra-**

* * *

**Canción:** Aozzora- Air Tv

* * *

**Vocabulario:**

***Constructo: **Un constructo es algo de lo que se sabe que existe, pero cuya definición es difícil o controvertida.

***Neurosis: **La neurosis es un trastorno psicológico que se caracteriza por una intensa conflictividad interior. La persona neurótica tiene un deficiente control de su vida afectiva y de sus pulsiones e instintos. ( www*.*enciclopedia salud*.*com*/*categorías*/*psicología*/*artículos* /*neurosis* ) Para acceder al link quitar los asteriscos y los paréntesis.

* * *

**¡Ciao-ssu!**

**Bien primero que nada, me disculpo por estar desparecida pero nada más la inspiración no llegaba me aburría y me ponía a hacer otras cosas. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo que si me tomo algo de tiempo hacerlo, y no me maten por las enfermedades de Lovi D:! Es necesario ;u; de hecho quería ponerle esquizofrenia pero era demasiado cruel y Lovino aún tiene la capacidad de la razón.**

**Ahora pasemos a contestar sus maravillosos reviews. Como siempre agradezco infinitamente por haberlos dejado ****:**

_**Wien:**_

_¡Hola! Muchas gracias, me alegra que te encante como redacto realmente es lo que más le hecho ganas para que no se haga tan tediosa la lectura. Ojala que te haya gustado el nuevo capitulo :3_

_**Bellota:**_

_¡Hola! D: ¿De verdad? Lo siento, no era intención hacer llorar a las personas aunque me hace feliz porque lo hice emotivo entonces y llego a sus bellos corazones ¡chu~! Bueno ya he da do una pista en este capitulo, aunque no es bueno sacar muchas conclusiones u3u lo mejor de todo es que ya se dijeron todo su amor. Hahaha Gilbird de perro XD eso me mato, aunque todavía no sale e3é todo un capitulo redactando solo horas, gracias por leer ojala te haya gustado el capitulo._

_**SpamanoLove:**_

_¡Muchas gracias por leer, hola! Haha Toñete ha quedado impresionado porque jamás se espero que Gilbert fuera el intermedio de su reencuentro, ni siquiera sabe que es el hermano de West XD ya se sabrá mas adelante por que u3ú. Bueno es neurosis, anemia y migraña tres horribles cosas combinadas, espero que no me odien por eso XD. Gracias por los reviews :3 Ojala te haya gustado el capitulo._

_**TomatoKiss:**_

_;u; no continuare el fic hahaha~ claro que no jamás diría algo tan tonto C: Se tomar las criticas constructivas con madurez, si no jamás podría mejorar n3n gracias por notar los pequeños errores, me ayudan a mejorar. Bueno no lo reconoció por que…hahaha bueno pasaron muchas cosas en esos cinco años. Bueno siendo ahora Lovi él mas vulnerable Feli-chan lo tiene que proteger como buen uke que es…perdón hermano u3u. ¡Gracias por leer, ojala que te haya gustado el capitulo!_

**Y como siempre a los lectores silenciosos muchas gracias por leer, ojala que les gustara la continuación.**

**¿Reviews?**

**MimiChibi-Diethel.**


	5. Rapport

**Psicología del amor.**

* * *

"_**Retrospectiva: **__Recurrencia de un recuerdo, sentimiento o experiencia perceptiva del pasado."_

**V. Rapport. **

**~Primera parte~**

Bajaron del auto sin mandarse alguna mirada, o siquiera cruzar alguna palabra. Caminaron a paso lento, avanzando hacia la casa que se encontraba delante de ellos, pequeña pero acogedora según parecía. Mirando el coche que estaba atrás suyo, noto que como siempre, alguien lo estaría esperando al entrar a lo que a partir de ese momento, se declaraba, como su nuevo hogar.

—Pareces angustiado—comentó el germano sonriente—todo estará bien. No hay de que preocuparse.

Lovino le mando una mirada fulminante, quería gritarle y echarse a correr, pero posiblemente solo empeoraría si hacia eso. En unos cuantos días, si no es que horas, le esperaba un regaño más severo, por parte de él manda más de la familia Vargas: Máximo.

— ¡Lovi!—gritó su pequeño hermano al entrar por la habitación, en el sofá se encontraba Ludwig con gesto preocupado y celular en las manos, lo cual dio a la respuesta de ahora, su mayor temor. Máximo sabía que es lo que estaba pasando.

— ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? Solo quiero dormir un poco—dijo enojado— ¿o es que también tengo prohibido hacer eso? ¿Acaso tengo que pedir ayuda, incluso para llegar a la estúpida habitación?—un eje de burla se escucho al ultimo, notando también sarcasmo en ella.

—Lo siento, Lovi—suspiró el menor, mirando con preocupación la palidez que su hermano tenía y los pequeños temblores que no lo dejaban estarse quieto—pero, quiero que me digas que le dijiste a Antonio—aclaró, pues sabía que con rodeos solo hartaría a su hermano y le daría otro más de los ataques.

Lovino sonrió forzadamente, con ademan de burla y descaro—No te interesa, pensé que me tendrías confianza en el asunto—lo miro, después miro a los hermanos alemanes, centrándose en el menor de estos— ¿él te convenció, cierto? El 'macho patatas' te dijo que preguntaras sobre eso ¿verdad? Si tiene tantas agallas que no sea un gilipollas y me lo pregunte de frente, después de todo es para poder mantener informado al querido Máximo ¿o me equivoco?

— ¡Lovino, es suficiente!—el grito sorprendió a todos, el calmado Feliciano se mostraba molesto y frustrado, comenzó a acercarse a su hermano hasta tomarlo de la mano— ¿Por qué no te das cuenta de que solo quiero ayudar? El abuelo Máximo y Lud también quieren ayudar—un aire de tristeza lo invadió, haciéndolo bajar la cabeza—solo quiero, que puedas confiar en nosotros, Lovi.

—La ultima vez que confié en alguien, me traicionaron Feliciano—sonrió triste, el de ojos miel rápidamente lo abrazo indicando con eso a los otros dos hermanos que se fueran de ahí para poder hablar bien con el.

—.—.—.—.—

—El ambiente esta demasiado tenso con Lovino—comentó Ludwig en la cocina, mientras Gilbert sacaba unas cervezas del refrigerador—incluso comienza a perderle la confianza a Feliciano, aunque pensé que ellos habían hablado en el hospital.

—Tal vez es mi culpa—comentó el albino dándole la botella a su hermano—pregunte de nuevo cual era su relación con Toño, aunque no me conto nada pienso que la pregunta lo altero un poco.

— ¿Por qué preguntaste eso? ¡Solo alteras más las cosas, hermano!—regañó tomando un trago—Lovino no está para contar cosas tan desagradables.

—West…bueno…tú sabes… si va a vivir conmigo desearía saber

— ¡No!—intervino sabiendo lo que iba a pedirle—es un asunto que no te incumbe.

— ¡Ah, West! Soy tú hermano, anda aunque sea solo un poco—pidió abrazándolo y chocando su cerveza con la suya—ya sabes, mi asombroso ser quiere saber un poco más kesesese~

—Por favor no seas tan ruidoso, Gilbert—pidió tratando de calmarse y no gritarle a su hermano en ese mismo momento—no es un asunto que se deba hablar con cualquiera.

— ¿Cualquiera? ¡Ah, West! Eso dolió—infló sus mejillas de manera infantil, soltando al rubio—soy tú hermano, yo apenas y lo conozco—sé cruzo de brazos sin perder el toque infantil—podría redimirme de aceptarlo en mi casa.

—Solo asegúrate de devolverle el dinero a Máximo—comentó sin darle mucha importancia a lo que decía.

— ¿¡Ah!? ¡Imposible!—contraatacó dejando la cerveza en la mesa—lo use ya para algunas cosas…

Ludwig encarno una ceja, suponiendo lo peor—Sabes, no me molesta que hayas gastado tú parte pero…—se detuvo un momento, tratando de pensar cosas buenas— ¿Dónde esta la que te dio para el mantenimiento de su nieto?

Gilbert dio un pequeño brinco hacia atrás, comenzando a jugar con sus manos—Pues veras…

— ¡Gilbert!

— ¡West, las motos acuáticas no se compran solas!—gritó asustado— ¡Kesesese~! No hay nada de que preocuparse, solo Lovi tiene que pedirle más dinero. ¡Lo tengo todo calculado! Kesesese~

—«_Así que ahora es 'Lovi'_»—pensó con resignación, mirando a su hermano con decepción, hasta que capto algo que había dicho— ¡¿Para que demonios compras una moto acuática si le tienes miedo al agua?!—gritó más enojado ahora, Gilbert rió entre dientes.

—Alguien tan asombroso como yo, debe tener cosas asombrosas también—abrió la ventana por el calor que había aumentado en solo esa área de la casa, al momento una pequeña ave, algo redonda y amarilla entro por está. — ¡Ah, Gilbird! ¿Qué me traes hoy?

—« _¿Gilbird?_»—sé preguntó confundido el menor, mirando como la ave se posaba en la cabeza de su hermano soltando un pequeño papelito en su mano— ¿Qué es eso, hermano?

—Trabajo, trabajo—rió desenvolviendo el papel, leerlo y arrogarlo al bote de basura—así que no han avanzado mucho en la investigación. Eso me da más trabajo a mí—masculló haciendo un puchero—los policías japoneses son muy incompetentes—siguió hablando consigo mismo, paseándose de un lado a otro sin importarle que el ave siguiera en su cabeza, como si no se diera cuenta.

—«_Al menos se toma enserio su trabajo_»—pensó sonriendo levemente, Gilbert chasqueó la lengua mirando con desagrado hacia afuera de la ventana— ¿sucede algo malo?

—No realmente, es solo que no avanzamos con la investigación—sonrió olvidándose rápidamente del tema— por cierto, tengo que alistar la habitación de la princesa.

— ¿Aún no lo has hecho?—suspiró con molestia— ¿Dónde dormirá?

—Tengo una habitación al lado de la mía, actualmente esta ocupada por cachivaches pero puedo hacerle un espacio, solo necesito una colchoneta y sabanas para que pueda dormir en el piso hoy—puso sus manos en su cintura, satisfecho de su respuesta.

—« _¿Realmente espera que Lovino no lo corra de su cama?_» —soltó una risa disimulada al final, mirando con gracia y lastima a su hermano 'asombroso'.

—.—.—.—.—

No supo como llego a casa, solo sabía que estaba tirado en su cama sin tener alguna motivación por levantarse o por siquiera moverse. Sus ojos ya estaban más hinchados de lo normal, trataba de regular su respiración y controlar los temblores que recorrían su cuerpo.

—«_A pesar de que ha pasado tanto tiempo… ¿Cómo puedo seguir dependiendo de ti? ¿Cómo sigues afectándome tanto? Lovi, ¿tengo que creer en las palabras que me dijiste? Realmente… ¿ya no soy nada?_» —los sentimientos comenzaron a agobiarlo, sus propias lagrimas recorrían su piel en un contacto desgarrador, pues sentía como si quemaran al siempre roce de piel no mojada.

—«_No, no puedo aceptarlo. No voy a aceptarlo, esta mintiendo, el está mintiendo. Mintiéndose a si mismo solo por cumplir con las expectativas de su hermano y Máximo, solo eso, no pudo dejar de amarme…yo he estado amándolo estos cinco años…Lovi…_»

La represión es un mecanismo de defensa que consiente en rechazar fuera de la conciencia todo aquello que resuelta doloroso e inaceptable para el sujeto. El individuo se enfrenta a conflictos emocionales y amenazas de origen interno o externo expulsando de su conciencia o no dándose por enterado cognoscitivamente* de lo deseos, pensamientos o experiencias que le causan malestar.

—«_Yo no puedo estar equivocado, solo esta tratando de engañarme solo para no defraudarlos. Lovi…está vez…nadie, nadie me impedirá estar a tú lado_»

—**Flash Back—**

— _¡Lovi, por favor cálmate!—pidió tratando de tranquilizar a más pequeño—hablemos por favor, nada ganaremos si solo gritamos._

— _¿Hablar? —rió con voz quebrada, tratando de zafarse del agarre donde lo había apresado Antonio en la pared, con las manos a los lados de la cabeza— ¿de que quieres hablar bastardo? ¡¿De que quieres hablar?! Podemos hablar de cómo me traicionaste—ironizó soltándose al fin, pues Antonio había relajado su agarre por la sorpresa— ¿o podemos hablar de esto?—lanzó unas fotos, quedando regadas en el suelo del departamento— no se, tú dime idiota. ¿De que podemos hablar?_

—_Lovi no es lo que piensas—comentó echándose hacia atrás. —puedo explicarlo…_

— _¿Explicarlo?—un aire de burla se apodero del italiano— ¡No me jodas, idiota! ¿Qué quieres que sea esto? ¿Una película? ¡No estamos en nada de eso, maldición! No quiero que me expliques nada, con esto me basta y me sobra._

—_Lovi…_

— _¿Qué me dirás? ¿Qué fuiste obligado a hacerlo? ¿¡Qué necesitabas a un conejillo de indias para poder una carta de triunfo!? No me hagas reír Fernández—los ojos de Antonio se dilataron, y en segundos volvió a tomar el agarre de antes, más nervioso aún._

—_N-No…—masculló mirando fijamente soltando una de sus manos y poniendo un dedo en los labios de Lovino—no vuelvas a llamarme así… ¡No somos desconocidos Lovi!_

— _¡No me llames así, imbécil!—histérico, pateó la mesa que se encontraba cerca, derramando las cosas que se encontraban ahí. —Antonio… ¿Qué te hice yo? ¿Es que acaso no me exprese correctamente? Es que acaso… ¿no fui lo suficientemente bueno para ti?—preguntó cayendo de rodillas, las lágrimas que había estado reprimiendo desde que llego comenzaron a fluir al igual que los temblores que comenzaron a sacudir su cuerpo._

_Antonio lo miro sintiendo que pronto él, también se acabaría por desboronar tal y como lo hacía ahora su amado italiano. —Yo…lo siento…Lovi, perdóname…—pidió dejando escapar algunas lagrimas—no sabía lo que estaba haciendo… no sabía que podía causar tanto daño…_

—_«Así que ni siquiera lo negaras»—pensó con rencor— ¿e-exa-exactamente por que te di-disculpas?—preguntó limpiando sus lagrimales con fuerza, intento calmarse, respirando grandes cantidades de aire._

—_Yo…—calló un momento, tratando de agarrar fuerzas para enfrentarlo—tú…me estas acusando… por Kay… ¿no es así?—preguntó algo confundido, pues no sabía que contenido tenían las fotos, se había negado a mirarlas—Kay…te digo que…_

— _¿Kay?—masculló confundido por la repentina aparición de la chica— ¿Qué tiene que ver Kay en esto?—lo miro directamente a los ojos, y con eso basto, para que se volviera a derrumbar por completo._

—**End Flash Back—**

—Si pudiera regresar al pasado, entonces…todo estaría bien…Lovi no se habría ido de mi lado—hundió la cabeza en la almohada—fui un completo idiota…por mis estupideces perdí a la persona que más amaba…por mi idiotez…perdí a Lovi…

La puerta se entreabrió dando pase a una mirada zafiro que observaba a su amigo con cierta tristeza y culpabilidad, Francis agacho la mirada y prefirió salir de ahí, no parecía que Antonio quisiera hablar con alguien.

—.—.—.—.—

Después de dos horas por fin Lovino y Feliciano se habían calmado, ambos tenían los ojos rojos y un poco hinchados por haber liberado la tensión, preocupación, enojo y frustración a la que fueron sometidos sin previo aviso.

—Lovi tienes los ojos rojos, parecen pequeños tomates—rió el menos haciendo un gesto de querer volver a llorar, Lovino sonrió levemente palmeando un poco su cabeza.

—Podría decir lo mismo de los tuyos, idiota—talló sus ojos, intentando quitarse la sensación de llanto.

Ambas voces estaban roncas pues en el proceso habían soltado algunos gritos, bueno, casi media hora de gritos, donde agradecieron en el fondo por la presencia no alemana que se encontraba en la cocina, incluso Feliciano había mostrado la personalidad que no muchos conocían.

La preocupación que Feliciano mostraba a su hermano había avanzado cada vez más, se dignaba a perder a su hermano de esa forma, nadie, ni siquiera Lovino tenían el derecho de quitarle a su otro yo. Podría ser egoísta por primera vez, podía salvar la vida de su hermano con serlo, así que está vez, no se rendiría tan fácilmente.

—Hermano…—habló una vez que ambos se sentaron el sillón—está vez dependerás de mí…

Lovino encarno una ceja, mostrando disgusto—No tengo que depender de un inútil como tú—gruñó sin mucho animo—si lo hago moriré el día de mañana.

—Lovi no digas esas cosas—infló sus mejillas en señal de molestia—cuidaré bien de ti, así como Lud cuida de mí.

—Tsk, no se como te figaste en un cubo como él—chasqueó la lengua con molestia, mirando hacia el otro lado.

—« _¿Cubo?_»—Feliciano lo miro con una interrogante, sin comprender su ejemplo—no importa como, solo paso.

—Eso ya lo se, idiota—contestó con molestia, Feliciano sonrió como siempre. —Tengo sed, tráeme agua—ordenó dándole una mirada de pocos amigos.

—Si—Feliciano se levanto del sillón caminando hacia la cocina, encontrándose con Ludwig tratando de levantar a su hermano del suelo— ¿eh? ¿Qué es lo que paso Lud?

—Mi hermano no es muy tolerante al alcohol—contestó subiéndolo a una silla, mientras el albino hablaba de lo asombroso que era.

—Yo lo veo normal—sonrió sirviendo un poco de agua en el vaso.

— ¿Así que todo ya está bien?—preguntó ahora, mirando a su pareja. Feliciano sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza—me alegro.

—Tsk, no puedes ni mantener en secreto eso—gruñó entrando su gemelo—no necesito que te preocupes por mi, bastardo—sonrió con burla y después miro a Gilbert— dime que no es cierto.

—Solo es cuando bebé—contestó, resignado al trato—apuesto a que mañana no ira a trabajar.

—Por cierto, idiota—habló tomando el vaso de las mano de su hermano— ¿no te dijo donde dormiría?

—Ah…sobre eso…

—Por cierto Lovi, él abuelo Máximo le dio a Gilbert para ti. Asegúrate de pedírselo o se le olvidara—comentó Feliciano sirviendo otro vaso de agua para él.

—Sobre eso…—la cara del alemán se supo azul.

— ¿Pasa algo, Lud?—preguntó confundido el menor—t-te estas poniendo azul….

—G-Gilbert no tiene el dinero h-haha—la risa alerto a ambos italianos, Lovino rápidamente lo fulmino con la mirada—verán…

— ¡Kesesese~! ¡West usaré mi moto para aprender a nadar! Kesesese~—el albino rió varias veces, hasta caer al suelo por el sueño.

— ¿Una moto? ¡Yo lo mato!—gritó zarandeando a Gilbert quien parecía no despertar de su sueño.

—S-Será mejor que nos vallamos Feliciano—empujó al más pequeño hacia afuera de la cocina—la habitación de Gilbert esta subiendo en la primera puerta.

— ¿¡No esperas que…!?—y la puerta se cerro, escuchando las disculpas de Feliciano desde afuera. —Lo bueno de esto, es que me tiene que cuidar—dijo sarcástico aventando al albino a un lado suyo, sentándose en el suelo.

—.—.—.—.—

—Demonios, tengo jaqueca—se quejo al abrir los ojos, recibiendo la luz de golpe en la cara— ¿Dónde estoy?—como pudo se incorporo, notando que estaba en el sillón de la casa. — ¿West?

El sonido de las aves cantando y uno que otro coche pasando por afuera de la calle hizo que se preocupara— ¿F-Fantasmas?

—Ya estás bastante grande para creer en esas cosas—regañó la voz de Lovino, quien bajaba por las escaleras.

Gilbert lo miro con disgusto— ¡Ah! ¡Esa es mi playera favorita! ¿Por qué la tienes puesta?—gritó haciendo un arrebato.

—No se donde dejaste mis cosas, tuve que improvisar—contestó sin darle importancia—además de que tú habitación es una porquería, no se porque deberías estar quejándote.

— ¡¿Entraste a mi grandiosa habitación?!

— ¿Grandiosa?—sonrió con sorna—solo tiene basura por todos lados, no se como puedes vivir así. Agradece, limpie la porquería de las paredes—Gilbert lo miro hecho furia.

— ¿No me digas que…?

—Green Day, ¿se ven mejor así no crees?—mostró un poster, que se encontraba partido a la mitad— ¿Gil…?

—Kesesese~ si solo quieres atraer mi atención no tenías que pasar por tanto—se encogió de hombros, acercándose a él—pareces una chica si te pones mi camiseta solo para seducirme.

— ¡Nadie esta tratando de hacer eso, imbécil!—gritó con un rubor en las mejillas.

— ¿Ah? ¿Entonces no es para seducirme?—se parto un poco de Lovino, pensando en la situación—No...No me digas que eres un gigoló.

— ¿¡Como podría ser eso, bastardo!?—la poca paciencia que tenía comenzaba a agotarse— ¡Actúa como alguien normal, idiota!

—Aún no entiendo porque estás vestido así…tengo otras suposiciones—frotó su barbilla con la yema de los dedos.

— ¡Métetelas por el culo, bastardo!—gritó aventando su playera en la cara— ¡Solo quiero desayunar, haz algo!

—Tienes manos para hacerlo—contestó aventando la playera al sofá—mi asombroso ser tiene muchas cosas que hacer, no tengo tiempo para perder con la princesa.

—Entonces no te importara que llame a mi abuelo para decirle que el dinero esta gastado en una moto ¿cierto?—preguntó con molestia y un tic en el ojo.

—West—refunfuñó inflando sus mejillas—hay galletas y café en la alacena, haz lo que te plazca con ellos.

—No esperas que coma eso ¿cierto?—se puso delante de él antes de que Gilbert avanzara más.

—Pues no tengo más…

—Llévame a un restaurante—ordenó cruzándose de brazos, Gilbert volteó con frustración acumulada.

—No.

—Está bien—suspiró, Gilbert sonrió, al fin lo había callado— Buenos días, con Máximo Vargas…—antes de continuar su llamada, Gilbert lo estaba arrastrando hacia la puerta. —Iré a cambiarme, haz lo mismo.

—.—.—.—.—

—Iré a mi trabajo, trata de sobrevivir sin mi, princesa—rió de buena gana, Lovino entrecerró los ojos, apartando fugazmente la vista de los libros.

Habían llegado del café discutiendo asuntos triviales, las personas los miraban con burla y algo de curiosidad cuando ambos levantaban la voz más de la cuenta. Aunque al entrar en la casa, Lovino se había encerrado en su habitación, lo cual le causo más burlas de parte del alemán, que solo alardeaba que se había enamorado de su asombrosa persona.

—«_Primer día y nos queremos matar mutuamente, gracias Máximo_»—pensó viendo como Gilbert estaba por salir— ¡Oye, espera! ¿Qué se supone que coma?—preguntó haciendo un gruñido al final.

—Busca algo en el refrigerador—contestó cerrando la puerta.

—Idiota—gruñó enojado, después de unos minutos de maldiciones subió a su habitación—no es como si tuviera hambre…—se dijo a sí mismo, acostándose en la cama y cerrando los ojos.

—.—.—.—.—

Con esfuerzo se levanto de la cama, pues el timbre de su departamento solo estaba consiguiendo torturar sus oídos. ¿Es que después de quince veces no se daban a la idea de que no estaba en casa? Aunque técnicamente, no era del todo cierto.

— ¡Toño, vamos abre! Se que estas ahí—la voz de Gilbert lo irritó un poco más, hasta que recordó los últimos hechos.

— ¡Lovi!—la puerta se abrió de improviso, causando que el albino se cayera, Antonio busco con la mirada a otra persona, pero no encontró a nadie más. —Gilbo, ¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó cerrando la puerta con desinterés.

— ¿No es obvio?—preguntó levantándose y riéndose levemente.

—No lo es—caminó como moribundo hacia la habitación, dejándola emparejada por si su amigo quisiera entrar.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?—Gilbert se asomo por la puerta, notando que el español se había vuelto a recostar en la cama, abrazando el tomate que tenia por cojín.

—Claro que no—masculló molestándose más por la pregunta— ¿Quién podría estar bien cuando la persona que te ama se miente a si misma diciendo que no te ama?—lo miro de reojo, Gilbert se tenso por el silencio que se había formado.

—Tú sabes que no se la respuesta, Toño—suspiró algo incomodo—solo vine porque…

— ¿Se llevaron de nuevo a Lovi? ¿Sabes donde está? ¿Cómo lo puedo contactar?—preguntó impaciente, incorporándose rápidamente, provocándole un mareo.

—Lovi no se fue a ningún sitio, Toño—comentó rascando su mejilla, los ojos verdes de su amigo se iluminaron—está viviendo conmigo. —rió un poco.

La mirada del español cambio a un preocupada y disgustada— ¿Por qué esta viviendo contigo, Gilbo? ¿Tú y él…acaso son…?

— ¡No lo malentiendas Toño! Yo no tengo esos gustos—intervino, Antonio pareció relajarse un poco.

— ¿Crees que pueda verlo, Gilbo?—preguntó un poco tímido.

—No creo que Lovino se encuentre en la mejor forma para recibir otra sorpresa así—sonrió un poco triste por ver a su amigo de esa manera—Toño…tú sabes…

—Gilbo, ¿me puedes ayudar?—preguntó con la mirada sombría— ¿me puedes ayudara a recuperar a Lovi?—la pregunta sorprendió al albino, quien rápidamente trato de negarlo, pero la mirada que transmitía Antonio en esos momentos, era la suficiente para no poderse negar.

—Te ayudare a cambio de algo, Antonio—carraspeó, tomando una silla—quiero saber que paso entre ustedes dos.

Antonio lo miro con sorpresa, mientras Gilbert esperaba una respuesta.

—Te diré todo—sonrió franco, acomodándose en la cama. —Lovino y yo salimos por dos años, casi por tres…

—**Flash Back—**

* * *

"**El pasado es lo que recuerdas, lo que imaginas recordar, lo que te convences en recordar, o lo que pretendes recordar."**

**-Harold Pinter-**

* * *

***Cognoscitivo: **Que es capaz de conocer o comprender.

**¡Ciao-ssu!**

**Queridas lectoras y queridos lectores, TwT lo siento mucho. A pesar de que estoy de vacaciones, no pude actualizar más rápido. Mi teclado se descompuso, y tuve que esperarme dos semanas para tener uno nuevo, después de que lo tengo a mi hermana se le ocurre traer un virus de gripa, y ¡Zaz! Cae la bomba y me enferme TwT claro, muchos dirán que una gripa no s excusa para no poder escribir, pero usualmente cuando me enfermo mis ojos se irritan con más frecuencia, y me duele la cabeza horrible (necesito música para escribir, así que comprenderán el porque). **

**No es que ya me sienta mejor, pero ya voy mejorando desde hace unas semanas (/o3o)/ a ahora \(owo\).**

**En fin esas son mis excusas, así que no me maten XD. Gracias por dejar los reviews o3o)/ **_**contestare enseguida:**_

_**Colores:**_

_Si, Antonio ama demasiado a Lovi. Pues las razones, se verán en el siguiente capitulo y el siguiente después de ese :3 ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Espero y te haya gustado la continuación._

_**SpamanoLove:**_

_Muajajaja XD Lo sé soy cruel con Lovi, a mí también me causa algo de pena u3u ¡Dios, no conocía la canción! (Asdasd bueno si pero pensé que era de Inglaterra XD) o3o pues…creo que no sería Prussia XD o sería de un mundo alterno. Pues ya veras lo que pasa con Máximo y sus nietos más adelante __ Espero que te haya gustado su 'convivencia' X'D y pues Gilbird solo hizo una pequeña aparición, es que no sabía como darle entrada -3-. ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Ojala disfrutes esté y el siguiente capitulo _

_**Blauen-mond:**_

_Si, Toño ahorita es el que más sufre u.u Na, mentira, nadie la gana a Lovi TwT ¡Muchas gracias por comentar, disfruta el capitulo!_

_**Jackce:**_

_Eso se vera mientras avance la historia, ¿es más interesante así, no crees? o.ñ_

_**Yo-chan (?): (no pude evitarle poner el 'chan' XD)**_

_Amm… ¿gracias? XD hahaha me causo gracia lo primero, me hizo sentir querida y odiada al mismo tiempo XDD oAo pues puedo asegurarte que no se XD aún no he planeado el final de la historia, porque me he quedado hasta cuando Gilbert demuestra sus sentimientos, aunque para eso falta mucho, mucho! (bueno no tanto pero si falta XD) Gracias por comentar, disfruta el capitulo :3_

_**TomatoKiss: **_

_Siento mucho la situación que estas pasando, si deber ser horrible u.u_

_Bueno, apenas se esta revelando *^* las acciones tienen consecuencias, tarde o temprano, y es que no fue solo una cosa, fueron varias…espera eso es spoiler XD ¡Por supuesto que seguirá! Es Toño después de todo X'D el español que nunca se rinde u3u D: Prometo que leeré el fic en cuanto pueda nUñ ¡Muchas gracias por comentar, ojala te haya gustado la continuación!_

_**Mizuki Makino-sama:**_

_Asdasd ¿sabes? Si dices eso mi ego alcanzara más altura XD Si es que aún se puede, pero no te preocupes nwn. ¡Si, si! Sufre Toño, sufre o^o No creo que seas bruta XD pero si, no dice como lo traiciono, solo dice que lo hizo. ¡Gracias por comentar, ojala te haya gustado el capitulo!_

* * *

**Y bien como siempre agradezco a los lectores silenciosos que no dejan review pero me agregan a favoritos y a follows *^* los amo a ustedes también. **

**Y ya, para que no me maten XD los siguientes dos capítulos se basaran en puros recuerdos de la 'traición de Toño'… ¿sonó a película o es mi imaginación?**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer! Nos leemos y salvaremos pillitos prusianos la próxima vez oAo)/**

**Bye-bye**

**¿Reviews?**

**MimiChibi-Diethel **


	6. Rapport II

**Psicología del amor.**

* * *

**VI. Rapport.**

**~Segunda parte~**

Las cosas no resultaron como lo había planeado, seguramente Lovi lo estaría esperando para reprocharle su retardo. Francis se llevaría una buena riña, no le costaba nada ayudarle con lo que él había provocado, encima de que tiene que asumir la culpa.

—A-Antonio, ¿m-me permites un momento?—la voz dulce de una chica lo distrajo de sus pensamientos de asesinato.

Antonio miro que se encontraba sonrojada y muy nerviosa, lo cual le extraño un poco. Miró hacia adelante pensando en Lovino—«_Ojala no se haya marchado con Feli_»—soltó un pequeño suspiro, devolviéndole una sonrisa a la chica.

—Está bien. Pero tengo algo que hacer, serías amable si me lo dijeras rápido—comentó lo más amable que pudo, la de ojos cafés asintió torpemente. Antonio la miro con una ceja encarnada, ella parecía moverse mucho y juguetear con sus manos—«_De seguro la han obligado a decírmelo_»—pensó ingenuamente. —No hay prisa, puedes decírmelo otro día…

— ¡N-No!—el grito lo había sorprendido, la chica ahora parecía un poco molesta. Antonio la miro rascando su mejilla.

—Realmente tengo cosas que hacer…—murmuró mirando hacia un lado, abrió sus ojos sorprendido cuando vio a Lovino parado a pocos metros suyos.

— ¡Antonio, tú me gustas!—gritó llevando sus manos al pecho, totalmente roja.

Él español desvió su mirada por un momento, antes de dirigirse a la mirada de Lovi pero está ultima no la encontró pues el italiano había emprendido marcha hacia dirección contraria.

— ¡A-Ah! ¡D-Discúlpame estoy con alguien ahora mismo!—aclaró—es alguien muy importante para mí, lo siento—dijo al ver que la chica iba a protestar—lo siento, espero que encuentres a alguien más—dicho esto salió corriendo, pudo escuchar al final los pequeños sollozos de la persona que había dejado atrás.

Recorrió todo el camino con la mirada buscando el sitio donde podría estar su amado italiano. En ningún sitio estaba, ¿acaso pensó que iba a aceptar la proposición de aquella chica?

— ¡Toño~!—la voz simpática de Bel* se escucho atrás de él, pero Antonio no presto más atención.

Por fin lo pudo encontrar, estaba en la salida haciendo algo con su teléfono. Antonio sonrió corriendo más duro hasta llegar a su lado.

— ¡Lovi~!—él italiano lo miro de reojo antes de guardar su teléfono, emprendiendo marcha. Antonio sonrió al alcanzarlo. —Lamento mucho la espera, tuve que ayudar a Francis en un conflicto, está vez lo hubieran expulsado.

—Nos haría un gran favor—comentó acomodándose mejor la mochila—eso solo te traerá problemas a ti, debes pensar en eso.

—Pude resolverlo, no te preocupes Lovi—agregó mostrándole el pulgar—«_ ¿Acaso no va a preguntar nada? Bueno, no es como si hubiera aceptado o algo así_» Por cierto últimamente no te he visto en los pasillos o saltándote clases.

—No puedo hacer eso más, si tengo alguna falta que no pueda ser justificada por mi abuelo entonces estaré suspendido—rascó su nuca con indiferencia.

—Por eso te dije que no era bueno hacer eso. Lovi pudiste tomar los exámenes a conocimientos previos—lo miro de reojo, el italiano había chasqueado la lengua.

—Tenía que venir muy temprano, así que pase de eso—se encogió de hombros, mirándolo de reojo y volviendo a agachar la mirada.

Antonio conocía esa cara de frustración, por lo que sonrió levemente. —Está muy claro que la rechace Lovi.

Lovino pareció tensarse ante tal comentario, lo notaba por que se había puesto nervioso. —N-Na-Nadie está hablando sobre esto, idiota—murmuró con molestia, subiendo su puño como defensa.

—Pero Lovi no comentaba nada, pensé que habrías creído que la acepte—dijo haciendo un puchero—creí que no te interesaba.

— ¿Eh?—Lovino volteo su rostro un poco sorprendido por el comentario que había hecho, Antonio duro unos segundos con la mirada perdida hasta que reacciono, razonando su propio comentario.

— ¡Ah, eso no es lo que quería decir! No me hagas caso Lovi—zarandeó sus propias manos intentando diluir lo que había dicho, Lovino lo miro con extrañeza antes de asentir con la cabeza.

Lovino apretó el agarre de su mochila sintiendo como las mejillas se le ponían en un tono rosa—L-Le dije a mi abuelo…—Antonio lo miro con expresión confundida—le dije que me ayudarías a estudiar…

Después de escuchar eso Antonio Fernández sintió una gran necesidad de abrazar, besar y tocar a la persona que él. Pero lo único que pudo hacer en esa calle donde las personas transitaban de un lado a otro, fue palmear la cabeza de su amado italiano.

No era la primera vez que Lovino se quedaba en su casa, llevaban dos años y cuatro meses juntos así que conocían bien las habitaciones de cada uno de ellos. Antonio paro sacando las llaves de su pantalón, vivía solo por la beca que había obtenido en aquella escuela.

—Pasa—sonrió abriéndose para que Lovino pasará primero, después el igualo su acto. —Lamento el desorden, no me dio tiempo de limpiar. Enseguida traeré algunos dulces—camino hacia la cocina, Lovino miro con cierta gracia como Antonio vivía.

—Parece que pasara un huracán de ropa en esté sitió—espetó mirando con horror la ropa interior de él español. Antonio se sonrojo levemente cuando Lovino tomo su ropa, mirándolo con desagrado.

— ¡N-No toques eso, Lovi!—gritó dejando lo que estaba haciendo corriendo a quitarle sus bóxers a él italiano. — ¡Limpiare un poco, solo siéntate!—pidió encendiendo el televisor.

—Tsk, déjala bien limpia, idiota—ordenó tomando el control de la casa, Antonio rió por lo bajo comenzando a ordenar todo hasta llevarlo al cesto de ropa sucia.

— ¿Sándwiches están bien?—preguntó volviendo a la cocina después de lavar sus manos.

— ¡No esperas que coma eso!—protestó molesto—pensé que me darías algo bueno de comer.

—Bueno aún es temprano, prepararé comida después. ¿Estás de acuerdo Lovi?—se asomo por la cocina, él italiano pareció estar conforme al no protestar nada.

—.—.—.—.—

—Entonces divides el resultado y te sale esto otro—soltó un bostezo cuando termino, Antonio miro el cuaderno con expresión confundida— ¿me estas prestando atención?

—Si, por supuesto que si. Entonces te sale esté resultado ¿no es así?—el también soltó un pequeño bostezo. —Lovi hemos estudiado por dos horas, se esta tornando aburrido.

—Después de todo le dije al abuelo que estaría aquí para estudiar—comentó—pero tienes razón, es suficiente—se relajo sobre el sillón extendiendo sus brazos en el borde de esté.

—Lovi parece que me estas provocando—expuso con una risita al final— ¿o lo estas haciendo de verdad?

— ¡Por supuesto que no, pervertido!—gritó sonrojado poniéndole un cojín en el rostro, Antonio rió de buena gana antes de quitarse el cojín del rostro y acercarse más al italiano.

—Lovi, ¿no está mal si te quedas, verdad?—preguntó acorralando a la esquina del sillón— ¿verdad?

—Pensé que te había quedado claro la primera vez que dije esa tonta excusa—murmuró desviando la mirada hacia otro lado.

—Si, tienes razón—y término por acortar la distancia de ambos, besando sus labios con todo lo que había acumulado en la última semana.

Lovino pasó lentamente sus brazos por detrás del cuello de Antonio, uniéndose más al beso. Sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un color rosa, el español sintiéndose un poco incomodo por la posición en la que estaban se separo para jalar a Lovino hacia él, quedando esté ultimo encima.

—Te amo Lovi—murmuró acariciando su mejilla antes de volver lo a besar, pasando su mano sobrante por las caderas de su amante para atraerlo más hacia él. —Como no tienes idea…

—C-Cállate—murmuró con fingida molestia, haciendo un puchero desviando la mirada.

—Solo te dijo la verdad Lovi—sonrió dando pequeños besos en su cuello, Lovino se removió un poco por las cosquillas que le causaban aquellos besos. Pronto los besos comenzaron a cambiar por lamidas que soltaron los primeros jadeos, Antonio aferro más su agarre en la cadera, acariciándola en círculos.

Los nombres de cada uno comenzaron a inundar la habitación seguida de jadeos y gemidos que provocaba el español, las mordidas que ponía sobre el cuello del menor dejaban pequeñas marcas que Lovino después reprocharía, pero eso, ahora no importaba.

—L-Lovi—murmuró desabrochando el saco y después la camisa, aventándolas hacia un lado.

—A-Antonio si quieres hacerlo vallamos a la cama—murmuró sintiendo su erección crecer, Antonio lo miro con deseo asintiendo con la cabeza antes de hacer que Lovino lo rodeara con sus piernas en la cintura, sin dejar los besos comenzó a levantarse cargando al más pequeño hasta llegar a la habitación que no le costo nada de trabajo abrir.

Bajo al italiano antes de lanzarlo a la cama posicionándose arriba de él, dándole una sonrisa de ternura volvió a besarlo con pasión mientras tocaba cada parte de su pecho descubierto. Antes de que Lovino pudiera objetar algo, Antonio ya se había encargado de desabrochar sus pantalones.

—A-Antonio…e-espera—murmuró sintiendo sus mejillas arder al sentir la mirada de Antonio sobre su cuerpo completamente desnudo. En vano trato de cubrirse, pues el castaño tomo sus manos hasta ponerlas a los lados de su cabeza.

—L-Lovi…—su voz era ronca y excitante para los oídos del italiano. Arqueó su espalda al sentir las lamidas sobre sus pezones y la parte central del pecho, la lengua de su amante iba bajando cada vez más hasta llegar a su erección.

Él más pequeño comenzó a gemir al movimiento de sus caderas, sintiendo la lengua del español rozar cada parte de su miembro. Sin pensarlo mucho al sentir libre el agarre de sus manos las llevo hasta el cabello del otro, acariciando su cabeza lleno de placer.

Pasaron algunos minutos repitiendo el mismo acto hasta que Lovino pudo soltar la esencia, Antonio sonrió limpiándose los labios. Antes de poner un poco de la misma sustancia en sus dedos, para preparar a su amado italiano.

—Solo agárrate de mi—pidió, Lovino obedeció pasando sus manos a los hombros de Antonio, cuando sintió el primer dedo entrar se aferro completamente a él, no era la primera vez que lo hacían, pero aún no se acostumbraba al dolor que causaba esa acción.

Antonio lo beso para disminuir el dolor, antes de que lo sintiera ya tenía dos dedos dentro de si. Una vez que sintió que estaba listo, comenzó a guiar su propia erección a la entrada de Lovino. Esté mordió su hombro por el dolor que causaba, haciendo que el español entrara de una sola vez en él.

— ¡A-Ah!—de nuevo los gemidos inundaron la habitación cuando Antonio comenzó con las embestidas, pronto el dolor fue cambiado por el placer. Sus caderas comenzaron a ir al mismo ritmo, Antonio seguía repartiendo besos por todos lugares que podían sin dejar de embestir con fuerza a Lovino, varios 'te amo' se quedaron impregnados en esas paredes.

Pasado un tiempo ambos se habían quedado dormidos, Antonio con cuidado tapo a Lovino para después abrazarlo pegado a su pecho, durmiéndose con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Había comenzado la tormenta.

—.—.—.—.—

— ¿Y que te parece el parque de diversiones?—preguntó Francis jugando con su cabello, Antonio lo miro con un poco de angustia.

—No estoy muy seguro. La última vez que fuimos Feli también quiso ir. No tuvimos otra opción si queríamos que el abuelo Máximo nos dejara ir—comentó con frustración.

—Tal vez una cena romántica—intervino Bel del lado derecho—estoy segura que si tu le cocinas algo, Lovi se pondrá muy feliz.

—No creo que en nuestro aniversario su abuelo lo deje quedarse en mi casa—protestó con un puchero—debe pensar que haremos cosas malas.

— ¿Y no es así?—preguntaron ambos con una sonrisa ladina, provocando que él español se sonrojara notoriamente.

—Pero preferiría que no lo pensara. Me siento con culpa cada vez que me lo dice jugando y en tono amenazador—suspiró sintiendo un escalofrió recorrerlo.

—«_No creo que te lo diga de broma Toño_»—pensó Francis dándole una sonrisa de compasión.

—Como sea, aún me quedan una semana y media para pensarlo bien. —comentó rascándose la mejilla—gracias por ayudarme, chicos.

—Bueno van a cumplir dos años y medio, eso es para festejar—rió Bel mientras se sentaba al lado de Francis.

—Nuestra querida amiga tiene razón, has soportado palizas por tanto tiempo y espero que sea por más—sonrió alegre el francés mientras alzaba el helado que tenia—felicidades. —los otros dos soltaron una risa antes de chocar su propio helado con el de Francis.

—F-Fernández ¿me permites un momento?—de nuevo una chica interrumpió, sus dos amigos la miraron con un poco de molestia, Antonio solo se levanto dándole una sonrisa y pidiéndole a Francis que sostuviera su helado.

— ¿Qué pasa?—preguntó una vez que se encontraban solos en el pasillo.

—T-tú me gustas. ¡Me gustas mucho!—dijo completamente sonrojada, mientras lo miraba con determinación.

—Kant tú eres muy linda pero n-no estoy interesado en nadie, ya tengo a una persona—murmuró mirando hacia otro lado, la chica ahogo un sollozo— ¡N-no llores!

— ¡P-Pero…!

—Por favor no insistas la respuesta será la misma—pidió poniendo su mano derecha en su hombro—Kant otra persona va a aparecer…

— ¡Yo no quiero a otra persona, te quiero a ti!—gritó abrazándose a él— ¡No me importa si no soy la primera en la que piensas como novia, puedo ser la segunda o tercera!

— ¡Kant, no debes de pensar así!—la voz de otra persona por el pasillo distrajo a los dos, provocando que Antonio se librara de su agarre— ¡Tú vales mucho! Es solo que Antonio está enamorado de alguien más, compréndelo por favor—pidió acariciando su cabello al llegar hasta ellos, Kant la miro antes de salir corriendo echa un mar de lagrimas.

—Kay, me salvaste—suspiró aliviado—muchas gracias, te debo una.

—Me debes cinco Toño—protestó inflando las mejillas. Una chica de cabello griseo, largo hasta la cintura sostenido con una diadema roja. De ojos color lila y piel pálida, de cuerpo bien formado. Era lo que tenía delante de él.

—No pensé que llevaras la cuenta—suspiró relajando su cuerpo—pero te los pagare, te lo aseguro.

—De eso estoy segura—puso las manos sobre su cintura con gesto infantil—espero que sea pronto.

—Seguro. Por cierto, ¿conocías a esa chica?—preguntó algo extrañado.

—Si. Está en el club de gimnasia, igual que la chica que rechazaste hace poco. Deberías decidirte por una, es molesto ¿sabes?—hizo un puchero con molestia, Antonio sonrió.

—Lo siento, pero como dije ya tengo a alguien—rascó su cabeza un poco sonrojado—y lo amo mucho.

Kay abrió un poco la boca, antes de sonreír—«_Lo amo ¿eh?_»Deberías presentármela, debe ser muy linda ¿verdad?—comentó rizando su cabello—tierna, amable y simpática como tú.

—Esos son muchos halagos—sonrió de manera despreocupada mientras rascaba su cabeza.

—Pero es la verdad Toño—continuó quedando más cerca de él—incluso yo me doy cuenta de eso. Aunque puedo notar un ligero toque de decepción en tus ojos al hablarme de ella—lo miro cuidadosamente, invadiendo su espacio personal.

— ¿A que te refieres con eso? ¡Yo estoy muy feliz de tenerlo a mi lado!—protestó alejándose.

— ¿Tenerlo?—quedó pensando un momento, Antonio se tenso al darse cuenta—hay un severo problema con tú japonés. Pero quitando eso de lado, tú más que nadie debes saber a que me refiero, es como si me transmitieras a través de tus ojos algo así como 'o si, incluso yo quisiera que fuera como la describen'.

— ¡No es así!—contradijo molesto, la de pelo griseo dio un paso hacia atrás sorprendida— ¡L-Lo siento Kay, no quería gritarte!—comentó alcanzando a tomar su mano.

—Toño~ tú helado se derritió así que me lo tuve que comer—comentó Bel mientras llegaba en compañía de Francis, ambos se quedaron quietos al ver como Antonio sostenía su mano con ojos culpables.

— ¡Lovi a la vista!—gritaron ambos causando que Antonio soltara sus manos con rapidez, buscándolo por todos lados.

—Vámonos de aquí—pidió Bel tomándolo del brazo, tanto ella como Francis le mandaron una mirada de advertencia a Kay.

Los tres caminaron sin emitir una palabra hasta llegar a la jardinera de la escuela, donde Bel lo detuvo de un golpe en la cabeza.

— ¿¡Qué se supone que estas haciendo con esa chica!?—preguntó con molestia, poniéndose delante de él— ¡¿No te quedo claro que ella no te quiere como amigo?!

—No digas esas cosas Bel—pidió sobándose la cabeza—ella quiso mi amistad, además Kay es una buena persona no veo porque no hacerme amiga de ella.

—Eres muy ingenuo Toño—protestó Francis—esa chica solo traerá problemas con Lovino.

— ¡No te pongas de su lado, Francis!—comentó haciendo un puchero—Lovi debe de entender que también tengo amigas, como Bel. ¿Por qué a ella no le dice nada y a las otras si? Además, él también es muy popular con las chicas, y yo no le prohíbo nada.

Los dos quedaron sorprendidos por su repentina reacción. Ambos rubios se miraron sin saber que decir.

—Toño, no me digas que… ¿te gusta esa chica?—preguntó Bel mirándolo con algo de miedo.

—Oye, oye. ¿Qué estas diciendo?—entró Francis con preocupación—por supuesto que nuestro Antonio ama a Lovino no tiene ojos para nadie más.

—Francis tiene razón, no digas esas cosas Bel—pidió desviando la mirada con molestia—es obvio que yo amo a Lovi, y Kay solo es una amiga.

— ¡Hahaha! Tienes razón, soy algo torpe por pensar en eso—rió abiertamente—los dejare por hoy, mi hermano quiere que valla a ver su partido de entrenamiento—se despidió con un beso de ambos y emprendió marcha.

—Bel siempre saca suposiciones raras—comentó sonriéndole—Francis iré por Lovi, asegúrate de saludarme a Jeanne.

— ¡Lo haré, _my princess _siempre esta contenta de recibir saludos de ustedes dos!—sacudió su mano antes de ver como Antonio se perdía entre la escuela. —« _¿Entonces si no te gusta porque es la primera persona que defiendes?_» —decidió restarle importancia por el momento, comenzando a caminar el la dirección contraria.

—.—.—.—.—

— ¡Lovi~! Podemos irnos a casa ya—gritó al llegar a su aula, el castaño afilo su mirada.

—Cállate—gruñó viendo como su hermano salía con el germano—de nuevo con ese sujeto. Pensé que solo estaría con Kiku—protestó andando por su lado, olvidándose de Antonio quien solo dio un respingo y lo siguió.

— ¿Quién ese sujeto, Lovi?

—Es quien distrae a mi hermano ahora—refunfuñó—si no fuera por ese 'macho patatas' mi abuelo no me hubiera regañado por dejar a su preciado Feliciano llegar tan tarde. No es mi culpa que ese bastardo no pida permiso, maldición.

—Pareces algo celoso—rió poniendo sus brazos en su nuca—espero que sea por tu hermano, no por ese sujeto.

Lovino alzo una ceja sin llegar a comprenderlo—Nadie esta celoso, no digas idioteces.

—Es que te conozco desde hace tiempo y es la primera vez que te veo tan molesto por alguien que sale con Feli—comentó desviando un poco la mirada, Lovino no pudo evitar gruñir.

— ¡Eso es porque…!

—Antonio~ ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos juntos a casa?—preguntó Kay interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir el italiano—hace mucho tiempo que no lo hacemos.

—K-Kay—masculló sorprendido por su repentina aparición.

— ¡Ah, él es un chico de segundo año ¿cierto?! Si no recuerdo tú nombre es Lovino Vargas, nieto de Máximo Vargas ¿verdad?—preguntó sonriendo, Lovino asintió sin muchas ganas. —Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Kay Tech.

—Un gusto—estrechó su mano con la de ella— ¿Cómo es que me conoces?—Antonio se sorprendió por la seriedad con la que él mas pequeño hablo.

—Oh vamos, la mayoría de las chicas hablan de ti. Incluso algunas de tercero, eres alguien muy popular ¿lo sabías?—comentó—pero rechazas a muchas chicas, ¡Ah! Recuerdo que una de ellas me dijo que no tenías interés en nadie, pero a pesar de eso no te negaste a su beso—la sorpresa invadió a ambos, Antonio lo miro con sorpresa tratando de no creer lo que la chica decía.

—Eso no es verdad…—murmuró desviando la mirada.

— ¿Entonces lo correspondiste?—preguntó con inocencia fingida.

— ¡N-No yo…!

— ¡Discúlpame no me podre ir contigo hoy!—dicho esto tomo del brazo a su novio jalándolo fuera del alcance de la vista de la chica.

—.—.—.—.—

Los celos son una consecuencia de la ira, que surge a respuesta de un problema. Impide al individuo afrontar debidamente la situación. Puede conducir a expresiones violentas de ira. En ocasiones esté mismo problema destruye la confianza y la comunicación en la pareja, con lo cual lentamente se va deteriorando la convivencia, el respeto y el amor.

Llegaron casi a rastras donde momentos antes Bel y Francis lo habían llevado. — ¿¡Vas a explicarme eso!?—gritó asustando al más pequeño.

—Antonio…

— ¿Por qué Kay dijo que besaste a esa chica? ¡Explícamelo!—lo zarandeo tomándolo por los hombros.

— ¡Tranquilízate, idiota!—lo empujo aún lado tratando de controlarlo— ¿desde cuando desconfías de mi, maldición?

Antonio se sorprendió por las palabras del más pequeño, por lo cual no tardo en esconder la mirada apretando sus dientes con fuerza al igual que los puños. — ¡E-es que…!

—Antonio… ¿Por qué estas desconfiando de mi palabra? ¿Te he dado motivos para hacerlo?—preguntó con ligera decepción— ¿Por qué le crees a esa chica más que a mí?

—N-No es eso Lovi…—masculló sintiéndose patético por la poca confianza que le había tenido—es solo que Kay no tiene motivos para mentir, ella no es esa clase de persona.

Lovino abrió los labios tratando de razonar lo que estaba diciendo su pareja, tratando de evadir los sentimientos que se estaban apoderando de él, avanzo hasta Antonio recargando su cabeza en su pecho.

—Q-Que cosas dices, idiota—murmuró sintiendo que su voz se quebraría en cualquier momento— ¿crees que estaría contigo si fuese a traicionarte? No soy ese tipo de personas, tú lo sabes mejor que nadie. Así que no desconfíes de mí, idiota—lo miro dándole una sonrisa triste al final, que por primera vez Antonio no capto. —V-Vamos, mi abuelo se enojara si no llego temprano.

—P-Pensé que hoy te quedarías en mi casa—comentó antes de seguir su paso.

—Ah, lo siento. Mi abuelo me llamo a última hora y me dijo que tenía que ayudarle en unos asuntos—avanzó con pasos lentos, esperando que Antonio dijera o hiciera algo.

—Y-Yo también tengo cosas que hacer hoy, me quedare un rato más en la escuela—sonrió falsamente mientras le daba la espalda—nos vemos después L-Lovi…

La decepción es un sentimiento de insatisfacción que surge cuando no se cumplen las expectativas sobre una persona. Se forma principalmente de la sorpresa y la pena. La decepción, si perdura, es un desencadenante para la _frustración _y más adelante, la depresión.

Cuando una persona sufre decepción de alguien a quien ama es como si tuviera miles de agujas incrustándose en su pecho lentamente hasta profanar los órganos internos, pues la confianza que pensamos que esa persona tenía en nosotros, es vana.

—Si—murmuró apretando sus ojos lo más fuerte que podía. Después de oír que el español se retiraba comenzó a correr hacia la puerta principal, antes de que pudiera siquiera salir de la escuela fue llamado por lo que ahora consideraba una molesta voz.

—Oh, pensé que te irías con Toño—comentó llegando a su lado— ¿te encuentras bien?—lo miro agachándose un poco, notando los ojos rojos del menor provocándole una sonrisa interna.

—Estoy bien, si me disculpas me tengo que ir—apretó el agarre de su mochila, continuando con su caminata. Kay sonrió de manera juguetona siguiéndole el paso.

—Yo también vivo por aquí, así que nos podemos hacer compañía. Ya que eres amigo de Toño podemos conocernos un poco mejor ¿te parece?—sin esperar una respuesta siguió caminando a su lado. — ¿Desde hace cuanto que se conocen ustedes dos?

Lovino chasqueo la lengua en señal de molestia—No te interesa—protestó cuando daban la vuelta por la calle—quiero caminar solo así que no te me acerques, ya hiciste suficiente.

— ¡Ah!—de nuevo ahí estaba con su sonrisa inocente—No sabía que podías ser tan gracioso. ¿Puedo llamarte Lovi? Si dices que no aún te seguiré llamando así—aseguró alzando su dedo índice.

—Parece que no lo entiendes, idiota—gruñó encarándola—desaparece de mi vista.

Kay no pareció inmutarse ante su comentario, es más parecía que le daba cierta gracia. —Por cierto, ¿tú sabes porque Toño no tiene novia? Es muy guapo, en un principio pensé que era la molesta chica que siempre anda alrededor de Francis y de él, pero desistí de eso.

Lovino afilo la mirada con enojo, estaba hablando de Bel eso era seguro. Pero no contesto nada, pretendió ignorarla hasta que se adentraron a un parque por el que Lovino tenía que pasar todos los días.

—No parece que te caiga muy bien ¿o sí?—preguntó tomando su brazo, deteniéndolo—pero tienes que tratarme bien si quieres tener algo con Antonio.

— ¿Eh?—se zafo de su agarre de un solo movimiento, mirándola con expresión confundida. Kay había afilado su dulce mirada mostrándose mas dura.

—No te hagas el tonto 'Lovi'. Puedo ver como miras a Antonio, ¿sabes? Incluso yo te conocía antes, cuando comencé a acercarme a Antonio, pude notar como lo mirabas, lleno de amor. Das asco—Lovino la miro con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Y a ti que?

Kay arrugo la nariz con molestia—Sabes, Antonio solo te trata como trata a los demás, no te hagas muchas ilusiones…

—No, la zorra que no se tiene que hacer muchas ilusiones eres tú—corrigió con una sonrisa al final, Kay lo miro con furia—no eres nada más que una amiga para el, no significas nada…

—Ahí te equivocas, puede que solo sea una amiga, pero significo más para él de lo que tu crees—sonrió de manera socarrona—te pudiste dar cuenta de eso ¿verdad? Soy más importante para él, mucho más de lo que piensas…

—Eso es porque lo has engañado bien—espetó con desdén—mira no me interesa, Antonio jamás podrá fijarse en una lacra como tú. Punto—dio media vuelta dispuesto a emprender su marcha.

—Entonces veremos quien juega mejor, Lovi—sonrió de la misma manera que antes causando cierto escalofrió en el italiano, quien no decidió detener su paso por algo tan absurdo como lo que había dicho esa mujer.

Después de todo, Antonio lo amaba a él y de eso estaba completamente seguro. Llevaban casi dos años y medio de relación, y cuatro de conocerse, ¿no podría desconfiar de él?

¿Verdad?

Detuvo su paso una vez que estuvo frente a la mansión, negó con la cabeza depuse de pensar lo absurdo que sonaba eso. Antonio era ingenuo pero no idiota, si esa chica tenía otra expectativa se llevaría una gran sorpresa al descubrir que Lovino Vargas conocía mejor a su pareja de lo que ella creería.

— ¡Ah, Lovi! Pensé que estudiarías con Toño—comentó su abuelo saliendo de los arbustos, provocándole un susto.

— ¡No me asustes!—gruñó con molestia pasándolo de largo, antes de darse cuenta lo que estaba haciendo— ¿Qué demonios crees que haces, no tenemos sirvientes para eso?

—No hay nadie mejor para cuidar sus cosas más que uno mismo—dijo sonriendo, hasta que noto la cara apagada que traía su nieto—porque no vienes a ayudarme Lovi, cocinare después de esto, Feli me dijo que se quedaría en casa de Kiku.

Lovino lo medito un momento antes de volverlo a mirar—De acuerdo, espero que te quede muy buena la cena por el trabajo físico que me haces hacer, abuelo—murmuró entrando a la casa dispuesto a cambiarse.

No tenía muchas opciones, era eso o quedarse en su habitación pensando en los acontecimientos que por asares del destino habían pasado este día. Justo cuando planeaba decirle a Antonio los planes para su día especial.

Una vez que salió de la casa, comenzó a ayudar a su abuelo regando las rosas y cultivando los tomates, zanahorias y lechugas que estaban en los huertos. Tiempo después con ayuda de Máximo esparció el abono sobre las plantas, llevándose las ganas de vomitar consigo.

Incluso rió estando con su abuelo pues ambos eran bastantes torpes para poder cultivar algo del manzanero o del naranjo, hasta que Máximo subió a Lovino a sus hombros pudieron alcanzarlos, pero por el mismo hecho ambos se cayeron al suelo.

—Hace tiempo que no me divertía así contigo Lovi—comentó acariciando la cabeza de su nieto— ¿Qué te parece si tomamos una ducha juntos como antes?

— ¿Ah? ¿Por quien me tomas anciano? Ya no soy un niño—protestó recargándose en el árbol y tomando una manzana.

—Incluso cuando eras pequeño te negabas a dejarte bañar por mí—rió de nueva gana al recordarlo—y mírate ahora, crecieron más rápido de lo que me imaginaba.

—Es porque tú estabas ahí para poder vernos—masculló desviando la mirada, Máximo le dedico una sonrisa llena de cariño antes de besar su cabello.

—Creo que iré a preparar la comida, debes de tener mucha hambre—se levanto del suelo, comenzando a andar—me daré un baño primero, asegúrate de dejar la manzanas en la cocina.

— ¡Ah, solo te querías escapar!—gritó mientras veía a lo lejos a Máximo, después recargo la cabeza en el árbol sintiendo la brisa refrescar su cuerpo.

Posiblemente jamás lo digiera pero la persona más importante para él era y siempre sería Antonio, él único que siempre se daba cuenta de lo que hacía, él único que no reprochaba sus acciones y él único que lo reconocía a él antes de Feliciano.

Así que era obvio que aquellas pocas palabras que le dieron entender que en ese momento no le tenía confianza, que dudo de él a pesar de todo lo que habían pasado le dolieron en lo más profundo de su pecho. No podía digerir una cosa así con el español acompañándolo a casa, ni mucho menos quedándose esa noche en ella. En ese momento solo supo que quería salir corriendo antes de que la persona que más amaba volviera ver ese lado tan lamentable que ya antes le había mostrado.

Cuando una persona decide formar una pareja con alguien amado, la forma porque realmente se encuentra seguro de amor que se prodigan y que no la defraudará, la desconfianza en uno de los elementos principales para que algo tan hermoso como eso se rompa en miles de pedazos. Creando así poca confianza en el individuo, o creando pensamientos erróneos de que todas las personas que se le acerquen podrían hacer lo mismo que la primera persona hizo.

En esos momentos sintió las gotas resbalar por su rostro, mojando el cesto de manzanas que traía debajo suyo. Dejándolas a un lado abrazo sus rodillas sintiendo ahora como las lagrimas mojaban su piel.

—«_ ¿Realmente esa persona es tan valiosa para ti, Antonio? ¿Por qué no vienes a buscarme? Maldición_»—arranco con fuerza el pasto que se encontraba a sus lados, lanzándolo lejos de si mismo. —_Antonio, las palabras hieren ¿sabes?..._

— ¡Lovi, una persona te busca!—gritó su abuelo, Lovino alzo la mirada con sorpresa levantándose de pronto olvidando por completo lo que su abuelo le había pedido hacer. Sin importarle que se cayo antes de llegar, abriéndose un poco la rodilla y la mano siguió corriendo hasta llegar a la puerta principal, solo para ver que la persona que estaba parado enfrente de él no era la persona que el anhelaba ver.

Tan solo era el inicio de la tormenta.

* * *

"**Nunca pensé que en la felicidad hubiera tanta tristeza."**

**-Mario Benedetti-**

* * *

***Bel** = Bélgica

* * *

_**¡Ciao-ssu!**_

_**¡Ha, me tarde mucho en escribir esté capitulo! TwT odio hasta a mi propio personaje ¿Cómo puede ser eso? En fin Kay tiene razones de ser odiada uwu Se que lo deje en la mejor parte, pero (~owo)~di los inicios, y no piensen que Kay tiene toda la culpa, hay varios factores por allí que intervinieron también (/owo)/**_

_**En fin comencemos a responder sus sensuales reviews (?):**_

**Yo-chan:**

¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Si, TwT es muy terrible la situación pero no esperes aún que mejore X'D Seria crear falsas expectativas. Ojala que te haya gustado el capitulo :D

**TomatoKiss:**

¡Gracias me hace muy feliz que te guste, aún sigo dando mi mejor esfuerzo con las tildes del mal! Pero me odian ya sabes XD Esto no es nada hon.

Si que tienes muchas preguntas XD me encanto tu review, mi correo me mando a la pagina porque no se podía mostrar completo. Fue genial, pero lo que puedo decir ahora es que tienes ciertos puntos de razón, así como la dependencia de ambos castaños como el papel que jugara Gilbert-chuan. Aun no sabría decirte lo del BTF porque ni yo misma me lo había planteado uwu pero lo pensare. En fin, sobre lo de Feli pues ya veras como actuara después de que pasen los capítulos :D me alegro de que tu situación se encuentre mejor. nwn Gracias por tú awesome review! Realmente me alegro mucho.

**SpamanoLove:**

¡Muchas gracias por el review! Me hizo inmensamente feliz un review tan grandote :D Pues es que los hermanos tienen que apoyarse en los momentos difíciles, y eso hasta Ita-chan lo entiende uwu. Lo mas probable es que la moto se quede cogiendo polvo XD Si ya lo veremos Gilbert-chuan XD haber si sigue diciendo eso dentro de unos capitulo,

Gracias por comentar :D Ojala que te haya echo feliz el capitulo, nwn!

**Blauen-mond:**

¡Gracias por comentar! Me alegra que te haya gustado, ojala que este también sea de tu agrado. Y no es por alardear ni nada pero se pondrá mas interesante owo))

**Y como siempre mis queridos lectores silenciosos (~owo)~yo se que están ahí gracias por leer nwn.**

**Ojala les gustara la sorpresa que puse en el capitulo, me esforcé en hacerlo.**

**Bye-by.**

**¿Reviews?**

**MimiChibi-Diethel.**


	7. Rapport III

**Psicología del amor.**

* * *

"El **Rapport** se produce cuando dos o más personas sienten que están en "sintonía" psicológica y emocional, porque se sienten similares o se relacionan bien entre sí.La teoría del rapport incluye tres componentes: la atención mutua, positividad mutua y la coordinación"

**VII. Rapport.**

**~Tercera parte~**

Se dejo caer sobre la cama, pensando en todo lo que había sucedido. Se sentía inquieto, indeciso y abrumado, tal como una persona se siente si fuera a tomar el examen que decidiría toda su vida, incluso más. Y la idea tampoco estaba muy lejos de ser verdad; las palabras de Lovino, de _su _italiano volvieron a sonar en su mente como ecos que nunca terminaban.

—Incluso yo, no puedo creer lo que hice—suspiró haciendo una mueca en manera de sonrisa, dándose media vuelta hasta quedar con el pecho pegado al colchón. Aspiró el aroma de las sabanas, un aroma a lavanda y miel, que si no mal recordaba es a lo que siempre olía Lovino, excepto cuando la fragancia de Antonio estaba sobre él.

Pensó por varios minutos las palabras que él mismo había dicho, las que había pronunciado su italiano y las que también había pronunciado Kay, sintiéndose más culpable ya que no podía sacarse tampoco a la chica de la cabeza.

Antes de poder siguiendo con el masoquismo emocional, el timbre de su teléfono se escucho por toda la habitación. Sabía que no era Lovino, así que lo dejo seguir sonando por media hora más, debería tener un registro de treinta a cuarenta llamadas perdidas, pero no le importaba hablar con alguien que no fuera Lovino.

Se reprochaba por haber sido tan cobarde, cuando nunca lo había sido, por no haber detenido a Lovino cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Aunque borro ese pensamiento rápidamente de su cabeza ¿Qué se supone que le diría cuando tomara su mano y lo hiciera voltear a verlo? ¿Qué sentía cierta atracción hacia Kay? Porque ya no podía negarlo, la chica le parecía atractiva tanto de actitud como físicamente, aunque era cierto –y lo seguiría siendo- que amaba a Lovino Vargas, más que nadie, más que nada y más que todo.

El miedo y la ansiedad quizás sean las emociones que han generado mayor investigación y sobre las que se han desarrollado un arsenal de técnicas de intervención desde cualquier orientación teoría en la psicología. Para conocer el miedo se necesita conocer el dolor, la felicidad, el miedo y ansiedad que tenía Antonio no era algo que se pudiera matar, o algo que pudiera superar con una terapia psicológica, porque, incluso si lo superaba, seguiría la pequeña espina en su cabeza que le hacia pensar que algún día Lovino se iría de su lado, que algún día no lo podría alcanzar y él se iría de su lado, poniendo una barrera delante de Antonio que le impidiera pasar.

El miedo es una de las sensaciones más intensas y desagradables que tenemos. Genera aprensión, _desasosiego _y malestar. Hay preocupación y recelo por la propia seguridad, también se pierde el control de uno mismo provocando que se hagan acciones que jamás se pensaron en hacer.

Antonio sentía el mar de emociones auto-destructivas en su mente y en su estomago haciéndole un nudo que llegaba oprimiendo hasta su corazón. Su relación con Lovino estaba comenzando a fracturarse por la falta de confianza; no solo por parte de Antonio, si no por la de Lovi también, jamás se quejaba de cosas que realmente valían la pena excepto cuando el español le obligaba a hacerlo. Lovino no decía nada cuando algunas chicas se le abalanzaban a Antonio, eso le molestaba del italiano, aunque sabía las razones del porque no lo hacia, le lastimaba.

—.—.—.—.—

—_Fretello~ _—llamó su hermano pasando una mano por el frente de su cara.

El castaño parecía perdido en sus pensamientos. Sus ojos estaban hinchados pero eran cubiertos por su flequillo, sus labios eran apretados hacia a dentro, por que sabía que si no se reprimía de esa forma soltaría en llanto de nuevo.

—_Fretello~_

— ¿Qué cojones quieres, Feliciano?—gruñó al fin, apretando el agarre de su mochila—deja de joder.

—Pero hermano, pareces muy distraído. ¿Paso algo malo con Toño?—preguntó preocupado—si es por lo de Blas, ya veras que lo resolveremos. No iremos a ninguna parte sin la autorización del abuelo.

—No es nada, sigue caminando—dijo pasándolo de largo, Feliciano lo miro triste siguiendo su paso.

—_Fretello~._ Incluso si Blas quiere que partamos a Italia, no nos puede llevar a la fuerza solo porque si—soltó de golpe, deteniéndolo por el brazo—podrás seguir con Antonio, no te angusties por eso o preocuparas a Toño.

Lovino lo miro agradeciendo a sus adentros por tener un hermano que pudiera apoyarlo. —Por cierto, casi nunca me llamas '_fretello' _¿Qué te ha dado por hablarme así, bastardo?—preguntó.

—A Ludwig le gusta que hable en mi idioma, así que trato de hablarlo lo más que pueda—comentó alegremente, casi dando vueltas al decirlo.

—Así que es por ese 'macho patatas'—una sonrisa poco común se apodero de su rostro—si, desde luego…

— ¿_Fretello_?

—Si, algún día…

— ¡L-Lovi…! Me das miedo cuando te pones así… ¿en que estas pensando?—chilló alejándose unos pasos de su hermano.

— ¡Cometeré el crimen perfecto! Mataré a ese imbécil, hasta sacarle las tripas—rió entrecortado, provocando un chillido arrollador de tímpanos por parte de Feliciano.

— ¿¡Hermano que estas diciendo!? ¡No puedes hacer eso!—protestó.

— ¿Ah? ¿Por qué no?

—L-Ludwig…—Feliciano agacho la mirada, sintiendo sus mejillas levemente rojas. Lovino lo miro fijamente con un tic en su ojo y una vena palpitando en su frente.

—De verdad…lo mataré—trono sus dedos con la mirada oculta, Feliciano se le abalanzo diciéndole varias negativas.

Lovino no lo diría pero amaba los pequeños ratos que podía jugar con Feliciano o podía jugar con su abuelo, como cuando eran pequeños. Amaba que ellos estuvieran ahí, consiente o inconscientemente, apoyándolo.

Aunque era seguro que odiaba a cualquiera que tocara a su pequeño hermano, odiaba más que su hermano defendiera a la persona que quería robárselo, odiaba a ese alemán por ganarse el corazón de Feliciano, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía feliz de que su hermano se notara más feliz que de costumbre.

—Ah, así que te iras. ¿Qué pensará Antonio?

Ambos hermanos voltearon, Feliciano sin entender a que venia eso y Lovino con expresión casi horrorizada, al ver que su auto-proclamada enemiga, estaba detrás de él mirándolo con una sonrisa juguetona.

— ¿Q-Qué diablos…? ¡Estabas escuchando!

—Debería darte un premio por tan brillante idea, aunque bastante obvia—comentó sarcástica, afilando su mirada de color lila—aunque bueno, viendo el segundo producto no me puedo creer que la familia Vargas, sea tan escandalosa en los negocios.

Lovino se puso serio por primera vez en el día, no solo lo había insultado a él, si no a su hermano e inconscientemente a su abuelo. Feliciano la miro sintiendo un poco de desagrado al mirar como la chica veía a su hermano, a su _fretello_.

—Deja de joder, ¿Qué no te ibas a poner más maquillaje y faldas más cortas para Antonio?—preguntó con una sonrisa burlona, provocando que la chica quisiera matarlo con la mirada.

—A comparación de ti, yo si _tengo_ posibilidades con él—echo un mechón de cabello para atrás, poniendo la mano derecha en su cintura—me das asco _Lovi, _¿Por qué no dejas de molestar a Antonio? Consíguete a una chica.

—_Fretello~_

—Me pregunto si los dos serán así, ambos hermanos igual de asquerosos—espetó con asco, Feliciano frunció un poco las cejas pero su reacción cambio por sorpresa cuando Lovino tomo bruscamente el brazo de la chica.

— ¡La única que es repulsiva aquí, eres tú bastarda! No eres más que una niña idiota y creída que piensa que puede tener la atención de Antonio solo por usar faldas cortas y ser hipócrita cuando él esta cerca.

— ¡Feliciano!—el alemán llego en compañía de Kiku, quien miraba con preocupación la escena delante de ellos.

Kay se soltó de un manotazo, enojada por la manera tan brusca con la que le habían tratado. —Me pregunto que tan cierto será eso, _Lovi_—pronunció con rencor— ¿Qué tan repulsiva puedo ser si él mismo Antonio fue a mi casa el mismo día en que se irían juntos a casa?

Lovino trago duro, retrocediendo dos pasos sin dejar la cara de sorpresa que tenía impregnada en la cara. — ¡Estas mintiendo!

—Sabes que no lo hago—una sonrisa se formo de nuevo en su rostro.

Algunos transeúntes se pararon al ver que sucedía. Feliciano miró a su hermano con preocupación, igual de sorprendido al oír lo de Antonio.

— ¡An-!—Ludwig lo paro antes de que pudiera objetar algo para defender a su hermano, Feliciano agacho la cabeza en señal de culpa al no poder hacer nada.

—Déjame decirte algo, pequeña bastarda. —alegó Lovino, sonriendo—tú no eres capaz de llegar a Antonio, él solo te mira como amiga, como cualquier otra persona. No significas nada para él, posiblemente nunca seas más que alguien que se la pasa pegada a él.

Kay sonrió, causándole un escalofrió a Lovino—Tal vez tienes razón en que me mira como su amiga. Pero te equivocas en algo, significo** mucho más **de lo que crees. —la expresión que tenía Kay en ese momento, desubico a Lovino de su mente, no era posible explicarla con palabras, sin en cambio, algo le decía que había algo más en lo que ella le quería transmitir.

— ¡Eres una hija de…!—apretó sus dientes con fuerza, evitando así, llenar a la chica con insultos que ni siquiera él sabía su significado, pero, eran palabras fuertes.

Tenía razón, lo odiaba, pero ella tenía razón. Kay no era cualquier chica, era –literalmente- protegida a capa y espada por Antonio. Lovino chasqueo la lengua, en vano, las ganas de lanzarse sobre ella y llenarla a golpes, no desaparecían.

— ¿Q-Qué esta pasando ahí?—

La voz termino por descolocarlo de la pelea, cuando miro a los ojos de Kay los noto, extrañamente llorosos, y rojos. —«_Oh, ella es buena_»—fue lo que pensó, al darse cuenta que el español llegaba, lo único que pudo hacer su apretar sus puños, esconder su mirada y formar una sonrisa triste.

—P-Pensé que seriamos buenos amigos, Vargas. Pero no puedo permitir que le hagas daño a Antonio. ¡Al menos piensa como se sentirá de perder a su mejor amigo cuando se valla a Italia!

Antonio abrió los ojos, llenos de incredulidad y sorpresa. Francis que venía en su compañía; ya que Antonio había pasado por el, y tomaban ese camino para la escuela; centro su vista en Lovino que parecía no procesar las palabras de la chica.

— ¿No dirás nada Vargas?

—K-Kay… ¿q-que has dicho? ¿Quién se ira a Italia?—tragó duro, Lovino trato de contener los espasmos pero no resultaba, nada resultaba, ni siquiera poner su cabeza en blanco, ya que cuando el español fue directo a Kay sintió como si miles de agujas se hubieran enterrado en sus órganos internos.

— ¡A-Antonio! ¿P-porque estas aquí? Y-yo no quería que te enteraras de esta forma—lloró llevándose las manos a la cara.

Francis miro al poco tiempo a Feliciano, sorprendiéndose por la mirada que tenía dirigida hacia la chica, llena de profundo desprecio. —«_Así que hasta él se puede enojar_»—fue lo que pensó, metiendo sus manos a las bolsas de su pantalón. —Lovino, ¿Qué es lo que ésta tratando de decir la señorita aquí presente?

Kay apretó los dientes, al ver la intervención de Francis en el asunto. Antonio miro hacia atrás esperando una respuesta de Lovino. Pero quien contesto no fue él:

— ¡Solo eran unas cortas vacaciones! ¡Tres días, máximo! Era para poder visitar la ciudad donde nacimos, pero ella—ésta ultima palabra la pronuncio con profunda repulsión—lo malinterpreto todo. ¡Toño, no le creas!

Ludwig, Kiku, Francis y Antonio lo miraron con sorpresa, Kay alzo la mirada mirando al pequeño de los Vargas con odio, él único que no había logrado escuchar a Feliciano fue Lovino, que seguía perdido en las emociones que sentía dentro de su estomago.

El español no tardo ni un segundo en mirar a Lovino quien se encontraba temblando un poco, eso causo un nudo en la garganta y de inmediato bajo la mirada antes de que Lovino se diera cuenta de que lo estaba mirando. No podía darle la cara, de nuevo le había hecho daño.

—Lo debiste interpretar mal, aún así gracias por preocuparte Kay.

Dicho esto paso de largo a todos siguiendo con su camino, Francis negó con la cabeza antes de suspirar e ir tras de su mejor amigo. Feliciano apretó los dientes al ver tal acción, ni siquiera volvió a mirar a Kay, solo tomo la mano de su hermano para seguir caminando.

La peli-gris antes que la dejaran de lado, tomo el brazo de Feliciano con rudeza, obligándolo a voltear. Ludwig no pudo protestar nada pues al momento en que Feliciano volteo a ver a Kay, esta de inmediato lo soltó, sintiendo terror al ver la mirada del castaño, quien había mostrado sus ojos de color miel, llenos en ira.

Kiku y Ludwig se miraron sorprendidos, sin saber que hacer. Era la primera vez que veían a Feliciano molesto, no, enojado.

La función de la ira es la eliminación de los obstáculos que impiden

la consecución de los objetos deseados y generan frustración. Si bien la ira no siempre concluye en agresión, al menos sirve para inhibir las reacciones indeseables de los sujetos.

—.—.—.—.—

Lovino se dejo caer sobre el pasto de la escuela sintiendo el viento rozar su cara y alborotar unos cuantos mechones de cabello. Se había separado de los demás hace tiempo, Kiku de hecho fue muy amable en presentar un justificante de ausencia para los profesores de su clase de música.

El viento seguía meciendo sus cabellos y también el pasto, provocando que rozara un poco su cara. Era ese lugar donde Antonio le había confesado sus sentimientos hace ya dos años, un lugar que ponía a ambos infinitamente feliz, menos hoy.

Sonrió trabado, una sonrisa que destrozaría a cualquiera con solo verla. Una sonrisa que mostraba que el sujeto que la portara, se estaba cayendo en pedazos.

—La quiere—espetó, con el nudo en la garganta impidiéndole hablar incluso para él mismo—Antonio…la quiere.

Por momentos el sitio se lleno de lamentos. El pasto de los costados se encontraba mojado, sus ojos ahora se encontraban más hinchados, llenos de pequeñas lágrimas.

Pronto sintió un beso en la frente, abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando noto unos ojos verdes frente a él, mientras las manos de Antonio estaban al lado de su cabeza, sosteniendo su peso.

—Perdóname Lovi, por favor, dime que me perdonas—pidió, Lovino sintió pequeñas gotas que se estampaban contra su cara—te hice llorar de nuevo, perdóname.

—Antonio—murmuró sorprendido por su repentina aparición, sintió de nuevo sus ojos aguarse, soltando involuntariamente algunas lagrimas que quedaron impregnadas en las manos de Antonio.

—Lovi, perdóname por no haberte escuchado, perdóname por todo lo que te hecho hasta ahora. Por favor—pidió al borde del llanto, Lovino lo miro alzando un poco la cabeza, hasta poder besar su frente.

—T-Todo es tú culpa, m-maldición—lloró de nuevo levantándose hasta poder abrazarlo, acurrucando la cabeza sobre su pecho.

—Lo sé, Lovi, perdóname—Antonio se aferro más al abrazo, pegándolo todo lo que podía hacia él. —Lovi, yo…tengo que decir algo…

Lovino no levanto la mirada, solo se aferro más a su pecho esperando a que continuara. Por la poca intuición que tenía, sabía, que no eran buenas noticias, pues Antonio se había puesto mucho más serio de lo normal.

—K-Kay…y yo—el italiano espero paciente a que el español terminara, en el proceso se aferro mucho más –si es que todavía se podía- a él. —Nos besamos.—en el momento en el que sintió que Lovino iba a decir algo, se apresuro a decir: —yo, siempre he estado consiente de sus sentimientos, pero ella fue una persona muy amable incluso cuando la rechace. El día que discutimos, ella me encontró y conversamos algunas cosas, ella se me acerco hasta poner sus labios junto a los míos…

—Entonces tú…

—Lo correspondí, todos, los correspondí—dijo llorando—perdóname Lovi—sollozó, sintiendo que el agarre de Lovino se había aflojado.

Lovino sintió su corazón pararse cuando Antonio había terminado la ultima oración, _cada uno_, la imagen de Kay besando a su novio paso por la mente, haciéndole de nuevo un nudo en la garganta, un revoltijo en el cerebro y asco en su estomago, pronto sintió la necesidad de besar a la persona que estaba delante de él, Antonio no tardo en responderlo.

Por primera vez en tanto tiempo a Lovino Vargas no le importaba que otra persona los observara, lo único que importaba ahora es que Antonio solamente lo viera a él, únicamente a él.

—Lovi…

—No pienses que se volverá a repetir, Antonio—masculló apenas audible, abrazándose a él hasta pegarse por completo.

El corazón de Antonio dio un salto de 180º al recibir la respuesta de Lovino, con mucho amor comenzó a repartir besos a través de su cara, lleno de felicidad hasta que se situó en sus labios, volviéndolos a tomar presos, logrando soltarlos cuando sus pulmones pedían a gritos el oxigeno.

Antonio y Lovino supieron en ese momento que estaban enganchados el uno al otro, ambos eran dependientes del otro.

—.—.—.—.—

—Sobre lo que paso hoy—habló cuando Antonio los cubrió a ambos con las cobijas, Lovino sentado en medio de sus piernas y Antonio recargado en la cabecera de la cama, la cobija estaba puesta sobre Antonio y con sus brazos terminaba por cubrir todo de Lovino. —tengo que decirte esto, o pelearemos de nuevo.

— ¿Qué pasa, Lovi?—preguntó bajándole el volumen al televisor cuando noto la seriedad en el rostro de Lovino.

—Verás—comenzó juntando las piernas y agachándose un poco al mismo tiempo que tomaba las manos de Antonio—mi padre vino de Italia. —Antonio lo miro con sorpresa—ese bastardo, como su negocio esta cayendo, vino en busca de mi abuelo y de nosotros.

— ¿Q-Qué quieres decir con eso? Feli y tú son solo estudiantes.

—No es por eso, sus socios piensan que debería comenzar a educarnos en su empresa para que en un futuro podamos manejarla. Por eso—tragó un poco de saliva antes de continuar—quiere que nos marchemos con él a Italia.

— ¿¡Qué!? ¡Él no tiene ningún derecho!—gritó exaltándose, haciendo que Lovino lo viera al tomarlo por los hombros— ¿No lo tiene verdad Lovi?

—Yo también le pregunte lo mismo mi abuelo—chasqueó la lengua, desviando la mirada—tiene todo el derecho sobre nosotros dos. Es nuestro padre y según la ley tiene derecho sobre nosotros hasta los dieciocho años.

—Pero ¡ese sujeto los abandono con tú abuelo!

—También lo respalda la ley, siempre nos ha mandado dinero. Dinero que por obvio mi abuelo no toco, pero aún así tiene los recibos de haberlos cobrado—comentó apretando sus puños—ese bastardo tiene todas las de ganar.

—Lovi… ¿puede ir Feli no es verdad? Solo necesita a…—calló al momento que miro los ojos incrédulos de Lovino posados en él.

— ¡No pienses que dejaré ir a Feliciano con ese bastardo!—gritó enojado, Antonio tomo sus manos antes de que Lovino se alejara.

—Lo siento Lovi, pero la simple idea de perderte me parte en corazón—dijo abrazándolo, Lovino ya no protesto y solo correspondió el abrazo.

—Buscaré otra salida. No me iré a ninguna parte, no sin ti Antonio—sonrió oculto en su pecho, el español sonrió con calidez, tomando la barbilla de Lovino hasta depositar un beso en su frente.

—Tampoco dejare que te aparten de mi lado, Lovi.

—.—.—.—.—

Lo siguiente que paso, fue que en las siguientes semanas entre ambos todo había estado bien. Como una tormenta que comienza a disminuir, pero a pesar de eso deja una llovizna, al tiempo en que las nubes se vuelven a poner en el sitio indicado, soltando su descarga contra la tierra.

— ¿Ocuparas esto?—preguntó tomando dos boletos de la mesa. Máximo asomo su cabeza por la puerta de la cocina, mirando lo que Lovino tenía entre sus manos.

—No, pensaba que eran tuyos o de Feliciano—respondió, volviendo a la cocina.

Lovino sonrió, tomando los boletos y caminando hacia donde se encontraba su hermano; su habitación. Al llegar pudo notar que se encontraba tomando la siesta, que tomaba desordenadamente, en alguna parte del día, incluso en ocasiones tomaba doble.

Tirando de su rulo sobresaliente, consiguió despertarlo después de un tiempo. Feliciano lo miro con un puchero, antes de bostezar y tallarse el ojo.

—Idiota, ¿esto es tuyo?—preguntó mostrando los boletos, que iban hacia un feriado casi a las afueras de la ciudad.

—Si, pero puedes usarlos _fretello~_—sonrió soñoliento—pensaba ir con Ludwig, pero no puede hacerlo ya que ira a visitar a su familia el fin de semana. Y Kiku tiene que estudiar para los exámenes próximos.

— ¿No deberías estar haciendo lo mismo, idiota?—preguntó jalando su rulo, Feliciano chillo despertándose por completo.

—De alguna manera conseguiré pasar—sonrió, Lovino lo miro con desdén aunque sabía que tenía razón, su hermano no era tan idiota como la gente creía, en las artes, economía e historia se la sabía de todas a todas.

Aunque se ocultaba tras esa cara de _idiota_, Lovino sabía que también Feliciano tenía su propia vida, sus preocupaciones; por lo que no tenía el derecho de intervenir, aunque lo deseara por todas sus fuerzas. Odiaba a ese 'macho patatas' como lo auto-denomino hace pocos días, no porque fuera un alemán o amara lo que el más odiaba –bueno, en parte si- pero lo odiaba más porque se había robado a su hermano desde el momento en que lo conoció.

—Bien, entonces los ocuparé.

Antes de salir de la habitación, Feliciano hablo, dejándolo por leves segundos pasmado entre el marco de la puerta y el pasillo.

—Ten cuidado con Antonio.

Lovino regreso su mirada hacia él, entonces Feliciano no pidió disculpas como siempre que veía la expresión enojada de Lovino, si no que esta vez prosiguió:

—_Fretello~ _siento como si te hubiera fallado—argumentó, Lovino giro todo su cuerpo, sin dejar de mirarlo—pero antes de que alguien te lastime, prefiero matar…

Sintió arder su mejilla cuando se escucho un _plaf _ en el aire, miro con sorpresa a su hermano que le había dedicado la mirada más seria que hubiera visto en su vida, pero no era del todo fría, si no que mostraba también ligera preocupación, que obviamente Lovino trataba de ocultar.

—No digas tonterías.

Dicho esto se marcho a paso rápido, dejando a Feliciano con la mejilla roja y una expresión triste en el rostro.

A la mañana siguiente, por lo que había pasado entre ambos hermanos Vargas, Lovino decidió irse un poco temprano a la escuela. Tampoco quería que Feliciano cogiera un resfriado por su culpa. Pero antes de que pudiera doblar la esquina de la calle, un hombre de aspecto intimidante se comenzó a avanzar con él.

— ¿Qué quieres de mí, maldito bastardo?—gruñó sujetando mejor su mochila por si tenía que correr.

—Tan mal hablado como siempre, Lovino. Tú madre estaría avergonzada de tenerlos como hijos—respondió, encendiendo un cigarro.

—No hables de mi madre como si te interesara. Bastardo—rugió, enojado—dime que es lo que quieres, o lárgate. No estoy de humor para un idiota como tú.

—Cuida esa boca con tú padre, mocoso—con voz imponente, lo tomo por detrás del cuello, Lovino trato de jalarse pero lejos zafarse solo consiguió lastimar su cuello.

—Tú no eres mi padre. ¡No me vengas con estupideces, Blas!—gritó encolerizado, casi rojo de tanto enojo.

—Te guste o no lo soy—dijo con una sonrisa socarrona.

Su padre, Blas Vargas, empresario de uno de las industrias que fabricaban armas para Italia y para países bajos. Muy diferente a su abuelo, que era dueño de hermosos bancos. De cabello castaño oscuro, largo y atado de una coleta muy elegante, de ojos color miel como los de Feliciano y su abuelo. Un hombre que llamaba la atención de cualquier mujer que pasara por su porte, elegancia y caminar.

—Suéltame imbécil o comenzare a gritar. No creo que al empresario que cae en bancarrota, le guste eso ¿o sí?—rió burlón, mas a Blas no pareció importarle.

—Tú eres una persona bastante idiota, querido hijo—resaltó lo ultimo con sarcasmo, sin dejar de caminar—pretendes que los demás no se den cuenta, pero realmente su armadura esta llena de agujeros. Quieres hacerle creer al mundo que nada te importa y que solo vives de ti mismo, pero tanto como tú y el mundo, saben que no es verdad. Solo eres un polluelo que cree que puede volar sin antes aprender a pararse sobre el nido.

Lovino volteó a verlo con ojos flameantes, estaba verdaderamente enojado. Y con un manotazo logro apartar la mano de Blas, que comenzaba a liberar su agarre –de otra forma no lo hubiera conseguido-.

— ¡Déjame tranquilo, bastardo!—gritó dándole un empujón, al momento que quiso correr Blas lo sujeto por la muñeca y con un poco de esfuerzo ya estaba su pecho pegado al de un árbol, por desgracia, al ser muy temprano casi no pasaba gente por las calles que pudieran ayudarlo.

—Pero…—dijo con fingida inocencia—estoy de que Feli estará contento de irse conmigo a Italia, bueno después de todo mi querido hijo menor es mejor en todo que tú.

Eso fue un golpe para su orgullo, que si no fuera por la persona que tenía delante de él, habría soltando pequeñas lagrimas. Pues sabía que era cierto. Sin embargo, lo primero que dijo su padre, le había hecho olvidar lo segundo.

—No te dejare llevar a Feliciano a ninguna parte—murmuró—y estoy seguro que _él _tampoco lo hará—comentó, refiriéndose precisamente a Ludwig, pero Blas pensó que se refería a su abuelo.

—Entonces podría…—sintió que algo lo tomaba con fuerza del brazo, con el cual apresaba a Lovino.

—No creo que la policía quiera saber sobre un hombre queriéndose insinuársele a otro, mucho menos a un estudiante—dijo la voz, bastante fría. Blas lo miro con una ceja encarnada.

—No te incumbe—se soltó del agarre y soltó a Lovino.

El menor de los italianos presente miro al chico, que casi tenía la misma edad que Antonio. No llevaba más que un abrigo de lana abierto de los dos primeros botones, un pantalón de mezclilla claro y botas negras hasta la pantorrilla. Encima de su cuello tenía una bufanda con rayas rojas y cafés. Sobre su mano derecha tenía un celular que amenazaba a Blas con marcar a la policía.

—No pero realmente me perturba—exclamó—así que si no le molesta llamare a la policía—comenzó a marcar hasta que Blas refunfuño y se fue alejando de ellos, no sin antes darle una sonrisa ladina a Lovino quien gruño por lo bajo.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?—preguntó guardando el teléfono. —Puedo llamar a la policía si lo quieres.

Lovino juro que si no estuviera pensando en otras cosas, hubiera guardado aquellos ojos rojos en su memoria para siempre.

—N-No. E-Él es mi padre—murmuró sintiéndose levemente avergonzado—gra-gracias. —subió la correa de su mochila de nuevo hacia su hombro y comenzó a pasarlo de largo.

— ¡Oye, espera!—gritó una vez que Lovino estuvo bastante lejos para tener que hacerlo.

El castaño lo miro alzando una ceja y cuando el sujeto –más alto que él- se encontraba justo delante, se agacho hasta que ambas caras quedaron encontradas y, sacándose la bufanda la paso por el cuello de Lovino hasta acomodarla completamente.

—Tus mejillas están demasiado rojas por el frío. Puedes quedártela si eso hace que te sientas mejor—dijo dándose la vuelta y despidiéndose con la mano—Adiós.

—Adiós—murmuró un poco impresionado por lo que acababan de hacer por él.

El olor le llego a la nariz y por momentos se sintió menos preocupado que antes, un olor entre uva y flores. Formó una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro caminando hacia la escuela de nuevo, mientras su nariz se hundía en la bufanda. Deseo después de ese día volverse a encontrar con aquel sujeto, pero en menos de tres días ya había olvidado su rostro, pero no fue porque él quisiera, si no, por las cosas que pasaron al llegar a la escuela desde ese día.

Por alguna razón Lovino no había visto en toda la mañana a Antonio, primero le resto importancia, posiblemente llegaría tarde. Pero después, tampoco logro ver a Kay. Sintió un ligero alivio cuando vio a la chica paseando por los pasillos con sus amigas, aunque ella no pareció tan ligera de verlo y le mando una mirada que mataría a cualquiera.

Al salir de clases; puesto que en el receso tampoco encontró a Antonio, incluso Francis y Bel no sabía donde se encontraba, o bueno, eso fue lo que le dijeron. Aunque Lovino supo por la expresión tan linda que había puesto su amiga, que ellos dos sabía donde se encontraba y eso relajo un poco al italiano, pues se había preocupado de más.

Salió en compañía de Kiku, quien hablaba con prudencia y de vez en cuando sacaba una sonrisa en Lovino, como solía hacerlo con todos. Pues Kiku era una de las personas con las que todos se sentían a gusto de estar.

—_Fretello~_ deberías venir. Conoceremos al hermano de Ludwig hoy, ¿no es grandioso?—preguntó Feliciano, andando como siempre –casi- abrazado del germano quien no parecía molesto por lo que hacia, posiblemente ni siquiera lo entendía del todo.

—No me interesa conocer más a los de su especie—refunfuñó, causando una risa en Kiku—además de que debe ser un cubo como él, frio y cuadrado.

—Ah, ah—suspiró Ludwig deseando por un momento que su hermano mayor fuera realmente la persona que decía Lovino.

Después de separarse en el parque, Lovino siguió avanzando a casa con una extraña sensación en el pecho que aún era debilitada por el olor a uva. Aunque después termino por olvidarlo, cuando miro quien se encontraba en un banco vestido con un traje un poco desordenado y con un ramo de rosas en sus brazos, aunque al parecer no había notado que ahora Lovino se encontraba delante de él.

— ¿Q-Qué crees que haces vestido de esa manera, b-bastardo?—preguntó con un ligero aire de burla, Antonio lo miro y sintió que sus mejillas tomaban un ligero color rosa.

— ¡L-Lovi! S-Se supone que tú no deberías pasar por aquí… ¿Te saltaste clases?—preguntó un poco molesto por la repentina sorpresa.

— ¿Qué dices? Las clases terminaron hace media hora, idiota—refunfuñó mirando que su saco estaba en completo desorden, al igual que el cuello de su playera parecía estar una parte encima del saco y otra parte por debajo. — ¿Es que no sabes como acomodarte una camisa?

—A-Ah…—murmuró sin prestarle mucha atención, Lovino gruño ante su respuesta, quitando las estorbosas rosas y acomodándole lo mejor que podía el cuello pues Antonio trataba de apartarlo con las manos.

—Por cierto—dijo, terminando—tengo algo que…

—Lovi lo siento, no tengo tiempo hoy. Nos veremos mañana—se despidió con una pequeña caricia en la cabeza y prácticamente corrió fuera del alcance de Lovino, el italiano que iba sacando los boletos que le había regalado su hermano, los tenía aún en la mano cuando salió corriendo tras Antonio.

Tal vez era el destino el que comenzaba a molestarle que lo desobedecieran, pues según pensaban ambos estaba aferrado a causarle problemas, uno tras otro.

Mientras Antonio corría, olvidándose por completo que había hecho una reservación, que le había rogado al abuelo Máximo para que Lovino se quedara en su casa y que, tenía una enorme sorpresa para cuando llegaran. Hoy era el día que tanto había añorado cuando comenzaron los problemas, pero claro, ahora tenía otras prioridades, que por supuesto involucraban en todo al italiano.

—Antonio—llamó la voz, que quizás, ya no quería escuchar— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Ah, llevas flores! ¿Acaso ya tienes a quien dárselas?

A pesar de que a Kay le hervía la sangre de coraje, mostraba una sonrisa tan poco sincera como las que le regalaba a Lovino o a sus amigas. Antonio no supo si fue la reacción de su cuerpo, o su mente estaba jugando con él pues ya se encontraba abrazándose a la peligris quien recibió gustosa el abrazo. En segundos Antonio le había –casi- aventado las rosas, pero aún así ella quedo alagada.

Lovino no pudo intervenir, solo sintió un horrendo olor de cabeza y tiro los boletos al suelo, con profundo desprecio. No se sentía ni frustrado, enojado o ya siquiera molesto, simplemente dejo de sentir y se perdió entre la gente que iba y venia, más adelante se abrían a los lados, dejando a la 'supuesta' pareja, abrazarse.

Por más extraña que parecía la situación Lovino continuo vagando, no le importo meterse por calles oscuras en la ya casi noche (pues no tenía intención de volver a la mansión), ni tampoco ser despojado de sus cosas varias veces, ahora solo le quedaba la playera un poco ensangrentada por la sangre que escurría de su nariz, y se encontraba descalzo, pues sus zapatos eran de buena calidad, por suerte, ese día había olvidado su teléfono.

Bloqueo el dolor, no hay otra respuesta a lo que hacia el italiano. Sus sentimientos fueron bloqueados, y el cerebro proceso una orden que todo lo demás también fuera bloqueado, solo debía seguir avanzando. Pronto aquella orden le fue arrebatada y en medio de un triste parque de los suburbios comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, sintiendo lo que siente un niño cuando esta perdido, miedo, hambre y mucha sed. Combinado con sus sentimientos casi destruidos, era un niño indefenso que pedía a gritos la muerte.

—.—.—.—.—

Como despertó en un hospital, no lo supo. Su memoria solo recordaba estar en el parque con Antonio, conversando sobre lo mal que lucía.

La regresión es un mecanismo de defensa que consiste en rechazar fuera de la conciencia todo lo que resulta doloroso o inaceptable para el sujeto. El individuo se enfrenta a conflictos emocionales y amenazas de origen interno y externo expulsando de su conciencia o a no darse por enterado de los deseos, pensamientos o experiencias que le causan malestar. El componente afectivo puede mantenerse activo en la conciencia, desprendiendo de sus ideas asociadas.

Consiente o no, Lovino apenas y lograba imaginarse como había llegado al hospital y porque tenía las muñecas vendadas.

Realmente lo que paso fue que después de perderse un momento a si mismo, encontró una botella de vidrio rota y con todo el odio que sentía en esos momentos comenzó a pensar que las manos que sostenían la botella eran las que abrazaban a Antonio, y como mala jugarreta, su mente lo hizo creer que eran las manos de Kay, por la cual sin pensar mucho corto su piel hasta llegar a las venas.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?—preguntó la enfermera, entrando tímidamente. Era casi una niña, de cabello rubio y ojos de color jade, haciéndola lucir aun más como una pequeña que no sobrepasaba la edad de Lovino.

—A-Ah—respondió— ¿Dónde estoy?

Ella pareció inquietarse al verlo incorporarse con algo de esfuerzo, no tardo en gritar con un poco de emoción mezclada en su voz: '¡Brother, brother! ¡Despertó, despertó!'

Al instante un sujeto, casi idéntico a la niña, solo que de aspecto más duro se hizo presente. Lovino se intimido un poco, pero no parecía mala persona.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?—preguntó colocándose una bata blanca—el mío es Vash, soy el encargado de ti.

—L-Lovino—respondió a secas— ¿Dónde estoy?

—Un poco lejos de tu casa. No tienes aires de los suburbios, solo eres un niño perdido—le ofreció un tarro de agua que Lovino no tardo ni un minuto en tomar—te daré ropa y unos zapatos para que puedas andar, pero asegúrate de ver a un medico _de verdad_ para que puedas quitarte esas vendas que estaban deteniendo el sangrado.

—Aquí tienes—ofreció la niña, la bufanda que justamente le habían regalado ayer—parece que era lo único que no te quitaron, estabas aferrado a ella. La lave porque tenía rastros de sangre, así que perdió el dulce olor que tenía.

—Gracias—respondió apretándola entre sus dedos— ¿puedo irme ahora?

—Puedes—respondió Vash, sacando a su pequeña hermana de la habitación—trata de no regresar por aquí, es mi casa, y si no estuvieras herido, ya te hubiera dado un plomazo en la cara.

Lovino miro la puerta delante de él, cerrarse y se sintió por pequeños momentos aliviado de que estuviera herido. Una vez que se coloco la bufando que, como había dicho la niña, esta ya no tenía el olor a uva ni no a uno a limpio. Vistió con la misma camisa y un pantalón holgado, una vez que salió del hospital, miro que este estaba bastante empobrecido.

Suspiró sin saber como regresar a casa, lo primero que pudo hacer. Fue tomar un taxi, el dinero le importaba muy poco, aunque no tenía nada.

—.—.—.—.—

Una vez que llegaron a la enorme mansión, el taxista dudo de él, por lo cual Lovino tuvo que hablar con el portero y pedirle que pagara, este obedeció de inmediato, dando un poco más al taxista. Sabía que le darían mucho más por tan buena obra que había hecho. Lovino encontró a su abuelo regando las plantas como siempre en las mañanas, Feliciano (supuso) aún se encontraba dormido.

Al ver que su abuelo no lo había notado decidió seguir derecho, pasando por la sala y deteniéndose ahí, cuando miro a Blas tomando café y comiendo un pastel al mismo tiempo que leía un libro.

—Al fin llegas—suspiró, dejando su amada lectura—estuve esperando todo el día ayer, pero no te dignaste a aparecer. ¿Acaso estabas _dando _amor al chico que te salvo ayer?—se burlo, Lovino lo miro como se mira a una persona que comienza a alardear.

—No tengo tiempo para ti—intervino—, pero si vienes a llevarte a Feliciano te advierto que…

—Realmente vengo a destruirte la vida—dijo, sin una pisca de culpa. Lovino lo miro afilando la mirada—toma—aventó un sobre y un folder, dejando las hojas abiertas de este ultimo. —ya no me veras más, ni tu idiota hermano. La ley me pide mandarles dinero, pero cuando cumplan sus dieciocho años ya no serán más mis hijos, así que no se molesten en buscarme cuando Máximo muera, amenos que este en su testamento.

—Más que destruirme la vida, me la estas alegrando—ironizó—no verte a la cara nunca más y pretender que eres mi padre, estoy seguro de que Feliciano esta tan feliz como yo.

—No apresures tus palabras. Mi teléfono esta dentro del sobre que _no_ has visto. Llámame, querido hijo—y con todo el afán de molestar mas a Lovino acaricio su cabeza y lo paso de largo, hasta salir de la casa.

Lovino después de que sus ojos miraran las fotos, recordó entonces, la noche anterior que estuvo tan desolado. Entonces con todo el esfuerzo del mundo, comenzó a avanzar hacia las escaleras, repitiéndose continuamente:

—No llores…no llores…no llores…

— ¿¡Lovi, cuando llegaste!?

—Mierda, no llores…—se gruño, deteniéndose en las escaleras, dándole la espalda a su abuelo puesto que a pesar de sus esfuerzos, las lágrimas caían de sus lagrimales. —A-Ah, y-yo…—contrajo su garganta, obligándola a hablar lo más rápido y bien que pudo hacerlo—solo vine por algo que olvide, tengo prisa, adiós.

Posiblemente aquella frase que escucho tiempo atrás de su abuelo Máximo, podría ser comprobada en ese mismo momento: "La valentía mas grande del ser humano es mantenerse en pie aún cuando se esté cayendo en pedazos por dentro".

Entró cerrando de un portazo, su cara estaba pálida y sus manos temblaban involuntariamente. Debía haber un error, tenía que se un error o una trampa de Blas para que se fuera con el a Italia, no podía simplemente suponer que Antonio lo había estado engañando todo ese tiempo, después de las palabras que se dijeron, de todo el amor que se profesaron. Sabía que el español no le había mentido, cada palabra de amor que le dijo era cierta…

¿O no?

Se sentó sobre su cama; una vez que se cambio y se alisto para salir de nuevo, mirando lo que tenía en sus manos, fotos rebelando el contrato que había firmado con su padre, sus cenas, los chats todo eso lo estaba consumiendo por completo, ¿acaso su amor lo había cegado completamente? ¿Antonio le mintió? ¿De nuevo?

Solo era un trato. Un trato para que la empresa de su padre no cayera, aunque jamás escucho alguna cosa de Antonio forzándolo o insistiendo que se hiciera cargo de las redes familiares, no, posiblemente había esperanza de que Blas lo hubiera inventado todo para conseguir beneficio propio.

Sí, debía, no, TENÍA que ser eso.

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar, mostrando el número de su padre. Sin muchas ganas lo puso en altavoz para que escuchara ahora la mentira que tenía que decirle.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Te has convencido de lo que te dije?—preguntó con eje de burla, Lovino no contesto mirando con rabia el teléfono. —Parece que aún no, me siento ofendido, mira que desconfiar en la palabra de tú padre.

—Tú no eres mi padre—gruñó—mi padre es Máximo Vargas.

—Oh, creo que alguien se siente atacado—se mofó, Lovino opto por cortar la llamada pero no pudo hacerlo: —tengo más pruebas—habló serio, dejando al italiano congelado—tengo una aquí, justo a mi lado.

La llamada se corto y al instante se mando un video. Estaba mal grabado pero se podía notar las figuras de Antonio y Blas charlando amenamente.

-Video-

—_Entonces solo tengo que hacer eso ¿y obtendré el dinero?—preguntó moviendo la cuchara dentro de su taza, Blas asintió con la cabeza._

—_Puedes hacerlo con cualquiera de los dos, aunque preferiría más a el mayor, se ve más inteligente—comentó tomando de la taza, Antonio bajo la mirada un poco indeciso. _(Al menos así fue como Lovino lo noto.)

—_Si obtengo el dinero de esa manera está bien—finalizo la platica, tomando de su café._

-Fin del video-

Lovino tuvo que forzar un poco el oído para escuchar lo que estaban diciendo gracias al ruido que se escuchaba al fondo, y a la poca calidad de la cámara. Las lagrimas recorrieron sus mejillas, al ver lo que su padre decía no era mentira, Antonio había aceptado engañarlo por unas cuantas monedas.

¿Su abuelo lo sabría? ¿Feliciano lo sabría? Lo dudo, no ellos no tenían nada que ver con esto. Solo Blas y Antonio, pero al primero poco le importaba ser odiado por su familia, ya había salvado su empresa así que Antonio en esos momentos ya no le servía, nadie le servía, ni siquiera Feliciano o él.

Estaba destrozado. Poco a poco su corazón se fue partiendo en mil pedazos, su mente se nublo por la ira que sentía en esos momentos. Golpeando con fuerza lo primero que encontró que fue la pared, aunque tuviera todavía las manos vendadas por haberse cortado.

— ¡Maldito, maldito!—gritó tomando los libros y lanzándolos hacia la pared, arranco las hojas de unos cuantos desafortunados tratando de disipar su ira al destruir lo que encontraba. — ¡Veté al puto infierno, Blas!

El llanto acompañado de gritos fue lo suficientemente alto para que su abuelo lo escuchara en el estudio (a donde se había metido después de hablar con el en las escaleras), asustándose más cuando escucho un vidrio quebrarse, acompañado de un grito completamente desgarrador.

Lovino en un ataque de ira al ver su imagen destrozada atreves del espejo opto por golpearlo y patearlo hasta quebrarlo en pequeños trozos que quedaron regados por el suelo, al igual que la sangre de su puño y de las heridas que ya se habían abierto.

Su cartera se había caído de su bolsillo, ahí se encontraba la foto de Antonio sonriendo. La saco con toda la rabia posible y la partió por la mitad, ahí fue cuando reacciono... su mente volvió a procesar lo que estaba haciendo, mirando la foto que hace poco estaba completa.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar con un tono de melodía que hace cuarenta minutos le hubiera alegrado de sobre manera. Antonio tenía aquella melodía especial, solo para él. Pues hace una hora, apenas y recordaba que era lo que había pasado en realidad y aún no se había encontrado con su padre.

— ¿Por qué?—preguntó vagamente mirando al vacio— ¿no fue suficiente, para ti?—la melodía comenzó a hartarlo y tomando l teléfono entre sus manos, lo arrojo por el balcón con toda su fuerza, hasta que quedo estampado más haya del jardín. No sirvió de nada que la noche anterior lo haya olvidado.

Se acurruco en una esquina sobre su cama, las lagrimas salían sin parar y los temblores comenzaban a surgir sin poderlo evitar. Incluso no le importaba tener la mano ensangrentada o que sus finas sabanas quedaran manchadas por la suciedad de las botas o la sangre.

—Prometiste… ¡Lo prometiste!—de nuevo perdió el control golpeando con fuerza la pared.

— ¡Lovino!—su abuelo había entrado antes de que se fracturara la mano — ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? Te fracturaras si sigues así—reprendió para después observar la habitación y los ojos vacios de su nieto. — ¿Qué ocurre, Lovi?

Aquel apodo lo volvió a exaltar, llevando las manos a sus oídos para evitar aquel mote que Antonio había puesto para él. — ¡No, no! ¡No me llames así!—incluso lleno su cara de sangre por los movimientos tan bruscos que hacia— ¡No… vete, vete, vete!—lo alejo volviéndose a acurrucar en la esquina de la cama, pegado a la pared.

Su abuelo lo miro con sorpresa— ¡Lovi…!

Feliciano se despertó por los gritos y golpes, por lo que no tardo ni dos minutos en correr –como estaba- a la habitación de su hermano.

— ¡Hermano!—gritó Feliciano entrando viendo con preocupación la escena que tenía delante de él— ¡Hermano, ¿Qué pasa?!

—Largo…—murmuró con desagrado— ¡Largo, largo de mi cuarto, maldición!—una bofetada lo hizo reaccionar, Máximo rápidamente lo atrajo hacia él abrazándolo protectoramente.

—Está bien si no quieres hablar de eso ahora, pero déjanos ayudarte Lovino—pidió tratando de controlar sus temblores, estaba realmente preocupado por su nieto—estamos aquí para ayudarte.

Máximo se culpo mentalmente por dejar que Blas viera a sus nietos, no tenía ningún derecho de verlos. Aún así pensó que sus nietos necesitaban un padre a su lado, ese fue el máximo error, ahora tenía a una de las personas que más amaba llorando desconsolado en sus brazos.

—Hermano…—murmuró Feliciano mirando al suelo encontrándose una foto de Antonio rota.

—Antonio…él…me traiciono—las lágrimas volvieron a bajar y el sonido de sorpresa por ambos Vargas no se hizo esperar.

— ¿Q-Qué quieres decir, _fretello~_?—preguntó Feliciano caminando entre el mar de cosas rotas, intentando llegar hasta el lado izquierdo de su hermano, pues el derecho era ocupado por su abuelo.

Lovino se separo de su abuelo mirando con tristeza las fotos delante de él, escondidas dentro del sobre. Máximo tomo el sobre entendiendo lo que Lovino quería decir, Feliciano miro a su abuelo con preocupación cuando este bañado en ira aventó las fotos y salió cerrando de un portazo la habitación.

Feliciano tomo las fotos abriendo los ojos con sorpresa, al notar el porque de que Lovino estuviera llorando a mares, incluso dejando su orgullo de lado su hermano mayor se estaba desboronando en miles de pedazos. Por instinto aventó las fotos hacia un lado, abrazando a su hermano pegándolo contra su pecho, susurrando quedos '¿Por qué?' sin obtener respuesta de su pequeño hermano.

Pasaron los minutos, antes de que Lovino comenzara a recobrar su compostura.

—Soy un idiota—sonrió ocultando la mirada—por primera vez pensé que alguien podría estar a mi lado, me sentí protegido. Amado—tomó una bocada de aire, antes de poder continuar.

Feliciano miro a su hermano con tristeza, parecía hablar más para si mismo. Sus sentimientos fueron traicionados, y aunque el no comprendía del todo la situación sabía que algo debía haber andado mal, no solo con su padre, si no con Antonio.

—Escúchalo—murmuró a penas, su_ fretello_ volteó a verlo sin llegar a comprender sus palabras—Escucha lo que Antonio tiene que decir. Debe haber un motivo, hay siempre un motivo para todo hermano.

Lovino soltó una carcajada opaca que inundo con eco la habitación— ¿para que? ¡Solo me dirá mentiras!

—No, no lo creo—negó con la cabeza tomando la mano de su hermano quien le dio una mirada afilada—no hay otra persona que conozca a Antonio mejor que tú, incluso Francis. —acarició con tranquilidad su mano—solo escúchalo, entonces mira sus ojos y sabrás si él te dice la verdad o no. No quiero que pierdas a la persona que mas amas solo por un posible mal entendido…

— ¿Y si miente? ¿Si todo lo que dijo Blas es verdad?

—Entonces sabrás que hacer en el momento—dijo serio, después miro las muñecas vendadas de Lovino y suspiro: —vamos a un doctor.

—.—.—.—.—

«Se suponía que tenía que ser diferente»

Fue el único pensamiento que Lovino llevaba en esos momentos, después de que salió corriendo de ver al doctor a donde Feliciano con todo su cariño lo había llevado cuidadosamente. No le importo por primera vez lo que la gente pensara de lo que estaba haciendo, con el folder en las manos corrió escaleras arriba esquivado, chocando y tropezando por ellas.

Sus ojos se encontraban rojos por las lágrimas retenidas, su garganta era un caos e incluso le había comenzado a doler por retener el llanto. Es que, tenía que ser una broma, Antonio no podía haberle hecho algo tan cruel, por primera vez Lovino Vargas había dado todo de si, incluso había luchado en vez de quedarse parado a ver como le robaban su más preciado tesoro.

— ¡Antonio!—llamó a la puerta golpeándola con fuerza, antes de que pudiera volver a golpearla o patearla, está se abrió mostrando a Kay con una sonrisa de satisfacción impregnada en su rostro, aunque se le podían notar los ojos rojos, apunto de llorar.

—Me alegro tanto, ustedes dos me dan asco—comentó abriéndose paso, Antonio miro a Lovino con sorpresa cuando Kay salió de su departamento, hasta perderse por las escaleras.

—Lovi…

— ¿Por qué?—fue lo que su mente proceso, las lágrimas esta vez lo traicionaron al igual que su voz, todo comenzó a derrumbarse. Ignorando la presencia anterior de la chica al igual que sus palabras, era lo que menos importaba era eso.

Antonio lo jalo para cerrar la puerta detrás de el, intentando abrazarlo pero fue en vano, Lovino lo aparto de un empujón. —Dime Antonio, ¿Qué te hice yo?—preguntó.

—Lovi ¿Qué pasa?—

— ¡No me jodas imbécil! ¿Acaso pensaste que te jugaría limpio? ¡Bastardo!—trató de golpearlo pero Antonio lo detuvo apresándolo en la pared— ¡Eres un imbécil!

— ¡Lovi, por favor cálmate!—pidió tratando de tranquilizar a más pequeño—hablemos por favor, nada ganaremos si solo gritamos.

— ¿Hablar?—rió con voz rota, queriendo zafarse de su agarre. — ¿Quieres hablar de tu maldita traición? —Ironizó soltándose, Antonio abrió los ojos con sorpresa al escucharlo.

Al lanzar las fotos, se encontraban en ellas imagines de Antonio y Blas saliendo a comer juntos hablando, estrechando sus manos y en algunas se encontraba Antonio pasándole algunos sobres a Blas.

—Tú dime Antonio, ¿de que quieres hablar?—rió de nuevo, pisando las fotos hasta quedar delante de él.

—Lovi, no es lo que piensas—comentó echándose hacia atrás. —puedo explicarlo…

— ¿Explicarlo?—un aire de burla se apodero del italiano, de nuevo— ¡No me jodas, idiota! ¿Qué quieres que sea esto? ¿Una película? ¡No estamos en nada de eso, maldición! No quiero que me expliques nada, con esto me basta y me sobra.

—Lovi…—

— ¿Qué me dirás? ¿Qué fuiste obligado a hacerlo? ¿¡Qué necesitabas a un conejillo de indias para poder una carta de triunfo!? No me hagas reír Fernández—los ojos de Antonio se dilataron, y en segundos volvió a tomar el agarre de antes, más nervioso aún.

—N-No…—masculló mirando fijamente soltando una de sus manos y poniendo un dedo en los labios de Lovino—no vuelvas a llamarme así… ¡No somos desconocidos, Lovi!

— ¡No me llames así, imbécil!—histérico, pateó la mesa que se encontraba cerca, derramando las cosas que se encontraban ahí. —Antonio… ¿Qué te hice yo? ¿Es que acaso no me exprese correctamente? Es que acaso… ¿no fui lo suficientemente bueno para ti?—preguntó cayendo de rodillas, las lágrimas que había estado reprimiendo desde que llego comenzaron a fluir al igual que los temblores que comenzaron a sacudir su cuerpo.

Antonio lo miro sintiendo que pronto él, también se acabaría por desboronar tal y como lo hacía ahora su amado italiano. —Yo…lo siento…Lovi, perdóname…—pidió dejando escapar algunas lagrimas—no sabía lo que estaba haciendo… no sabía que podía causar tanto daño…

—_«Así que ni siquiera lo negaras»—_pensó con rencor— ¿e-exa-exactamente por que te di-disculpas?—preguntó limpiando sus lagrimales con fuerza, intento calmarse, respirando grandes cantidades de aire.

—Yo…—calló un momento, tratando de agarrar fuerzas para enfrentarlo—tú…me estas acusando… por Kay… ¿no es así?—preguntó algo confundido, pues no sabía que contenido tenían las fotos, se había negado a mirarlas—Kay…te digo que…

— ¿Kay?—masculló confundido por la repentina aparición de la chica— ¿Qué tiene que ver Kay en esto?—lo miro directamente a los ojos, y con eso basto, para que se volviera a derrumbar por completo.

—Lovi…yo…

—T-tú…me engañaste…con ella—comentó— ¿¡Por qué!? ¡Jamás te hice nada! ¡Te entregue todo lo que poseía, eras la persona en quien más confiaba! ¡Eras mi todo, Antonio!

Lovino sintió que en ese momento, su cuento de hadas, estaba terminando.

—Lovi…perdóname—dijo dejándose caer sobre sus rodillas, el dolor en su pecho estaba creciendo— ¡No quería que esto sucediera!

— ¿Ahora resulta que Kay te obligo?—rió golpeando el suelo— ¡La única persona que amo eres tú! ¿Es que tú no me amas?

— ¡Lo hago!—aclaró en el momento— ¡Te amo más que a nadie!

—Se nota—satirizó dejando que las lágrimas empaparan todo su rostro, los truenos comenzaron a escucharse por fuera del departamento.

—Lovi, déjame explicarte—rogó tratando de tomar sus manos, Lovino se echo para atrás esquivándolo y explotando por completo.

— ¡Entiéndelo de una puta vez! ¡No hay nada que decir, las palabras no van a cambiar nada!—dejo escapar un gemido, mientras volvía a golpear al suelo con ambos puños.

—Lovi…—masculló ahogando un gemido de dolor, la presión en su pecho había alcanzado su punto mas culminante.

—Solo quería estar a tu lado, quería ser la única persona a la cual tus ojos vieran. P-Pero…no me esforcé lo suficiente…

—No, Lovi…—apartó uno de los mechones de la cara de su amado italiano, pues este ya no lo apartaba.

—Quería ser…la persona que más amaras, la única a la que amaras—se levanto como pudo, tambaleándose suavemente. Antonio se apresuro a hacerlo también—pero es todo…no di lo suficiente. Lo mucho que ofrecí, no ofreció tanto como creí, dejare de ser una carga Antonio, siento que mi alma esta muriendo…

—Lovi…—se quedo estático viendo como su amado italiano salía del departamento con los ojos hinchados, justo cuando la lluvia decidió caer sobre la ciudad.

Minutos después de que Lovino se fuera, Antonio pudo volver a conectar su mente, tomando las fotos que habían terminado regadas por su departamento. Mirando lo que Lovino trato de decirle cuando llego al departamento, ensancho los ojos al verlas y dejándolas caer de nueva cuenta tomo sus llaves y salió corriendo tras el italiano.

Como debió hacerlo hace diez minutos.

Pudo visualizarlo caminando por el parque deambulando sin rumbo fijo, no había personas por los alrededores gracias a la lluvia pero eso no le importo, Antonio que se atravesó corriendo hasta tomar el brazo de Lovino quien volteo sorprendido por tal brusquedad.

— ¿Q-Qué…?

—Te amo, Lovi—lo apreso contra su pecho—desde el momento en que te conocí, te he amado infinitamente. Todo, desde tú actitud hasta tú cuerpo—se recargo sobre su hombro llorando.

—S- ¡Suéltame! ¡Deja de jugar conmigo, tú, maldito imbécil! —se zafo de su agarre tratando de correr pero Antonio no lo permitió, de nuevo, en un movimiento brusco lo tomo por el brazo atrayéndolo hacia él, besándolo profundamente.

—Y-Yo…no se que te dijo tú padre, pero no es verdad. Jamás te engañe, cuando te conocí y conocí a Feli opte por abandonar el contrato. ¡No quería lastimar a personas tan buenas! Como pude gane una beca, solo acepte porque mi madre necesitaba el dinero para gastos médicos, pero poco después murió. Así que…ya no tenía razones para hacerlo… ¡Aún así quise conocerte! ¡Quise que te enamoraras de mí!

Lovino se quedo estático por tal declaración, junto un poco de aire antes de golpear su pecho con fuerza, haciendo que Antonio retrocediera por el dolor.

— ¡N-no! ¡No, no, no!—gritó siendo opacado por un trueno— ¿¡Quieres que crea eso!?—volvió a soltar su propio peso cayendo al suelo mojado.

— ¡Lovi, cree en mí!—rogó poniéndose a su altura, llorando, posiblemente, más que el mismo Lovino.

—…—Lovino gimoteo tratando de hablar—Te creí,…y me fallaste.

Aquellas palabras volvieron a destruir a Antonio por completo, no por la forma tan triste en que había pronunciado las palabras, si no por el hecho de que esas palabras tenían razón, en todo. Absolutamente en todo.

La lluvia cubría la escena, Antonio lo miraba con los ojos rojos e hinchados, las lágrimas de ambos se mezclaban con las gotas de lluvia. No había espectadores para presenciar la escena tan desgarradora que ambos emitían, el llanto de Lovino a penas se combinaba con la lluvia haciendo el hoyo en el pecho del español más grande.

Tenía deseos de abrazarlo, pedirle no, implorarle el perdón. Quería besarlo, llenarlo de caricias y poder mantenerse a su lado por el resto de sus vidas, pero eso ya no importaba, no ahora, donde ambos se habían herido mutuamente, donde ambos habían dicho cosas terribles de las que se arrepentían en ese momento.

—A-Agh—soltó un pequeño gruñido antes de darse la vuelta e irse caminando, casi corriendo tratando de olvidar la imagen de Lovino tirado en el suelo gritando, gimoteando por su culpa.

No tardo en llegar al edificio de condominios donde vivía, y aunque tenía tantos deseos de estar al lado del italiano sabia que solo complicaría mas las cosas si se quedaba, no podía hacer nada, fue culpa suya, el lo engaño, el fue quien inicio y concluyo todo.

La respiración agitada detrás de el, las gotas que se estampaban en el suelo lo distrajeron de sus pensamientos. Un abrazo se hizo presente antes de que pudiera voltear, un aroma que el ya conocía bastante bien, la sensación, la calidez del abrazo lo llenaron por completo.

—Lo siento—derramo una lágrima sobre la cabeza de Lovino.

—Bésame—pidió con la voz llorosa, entrecortada. —Bésame, Antonio.

Se quedo helado por un momento, perdiendo la respiración, no sabia que hacer, los pocos segundos que pasaron, fueron eternos.

—Antonio, bésame—volvió a pedir, acorralándolo en su puerta. — ¡Antonio!

— ¿Por qué? Lovi….yo te lastime…yo…

—Solo por cinco minutos, solo por esta vez…—lo miro rodeando su cuello con sus brazos, poniéndose de puntas uniendo sus labios en un profundo beso, Antonio lo pego más hacia el, tomándolo por la cintura.

Se quedaron unidos por minutos, antes de que el encanto pasara. Lovino fijo su vista en la mirada de Antonio, tomando la manija de la puerta empujo a Antonio para que ambos lograran entrar, hasta lograrlo pegar a la pared mas cercana, dejando que la puerta se cerrara sola.

—Lovi, no—a pesar de desearlo tanto, tenía tanto miedo. Miedo de volver a herir a la persona que más amaba, de volver a ver aquellos ojos apagados, aquellas palabras de desprecio y frialdad que habían salido de Lovino.

El italiano lo tomo de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos. Formo una sonrisa triste, bajando la mirada antes de volver a tomar sus labios.

—Di que me amas, di que no eres culpable—imploró quedamente, aferrándose a su camisa mojada. Antonio lo miro con sorpresa, apartándolo suavemente de él, sin desenlazar sus manos.

—Lovi, no puedo mentirte, no de nuevo—su voz volvió a quebrarse, dejando escapar algunas lagrimas. Lovino volvió a acomodarse en su pecho.

—Por lo menos un momento—exclamó llorando de nuevo—dime que esto no es cierto…

Antonio sintió una fuerte presión en el pecho cuando concluyo, sin poderlo evitar tomo la cara de Lovino volviendo a unir sus labios, un beso suave, lleno de tristeza, de amor y de dolor. Lovino no tardo en corresponder dejando escapar varias lágrimas, antes de aferrarse a la espalda de Antonio quien bajo sus manos hasta su cintura, pegándolo más a su propio cuerpo.

Ambos se miraron al separarse, sintiendo la enorme necesidad de acariciarse, sin poderlo evitar Antonio comenzó a besar la cara de Lovino, con besos cortos y pausados, queriendo memorizar las facciones del italiano, que parecía querer hacer lo mismo solo que con sus manos recorriendo la espalda y pecho de Antonio.

Las palabras se quedaron en el aire, las lágrimas se quedaron secas en los rostros de ambos cuando ambos se dirigieron a la habitación que hace poco tiempo había sido la prueba de todo el amor que ambos sentían.

—Lovi, Lovi—suspiró aventando la ropa del castaño y la propia hacia algún lugar en la habitación, Lovino se abrazo de el cuando estuvo completamente desnudo, sentándose en sus piernas, rodeándolo también con las suyas, pegando ambos pechos.

—Te amo tanto, tanto—murmuró a pesar de que no había necesidad de decirlo, Lovino asintió aferrándose más a él cuando comenzó a moverse dentro de él, Antonio no dejaba de recorrer con sus manos todo el cuerpo del italiano, grabando en su memoria todo aquello que había desperdiciado por unas estúpidas razones.

Se les estaba cayendo el mundo en pedazos.

Ambos se miraron formando una pequeña sonrisa, acariciando su mejilla Antonio beso la frente de Lovino quien por el acto cerró los ojos. No había palabras que pudieran decir, tenían miedo de arruinar la pequeña burbuja que habían formado, donde nadie podía intervenir: Ni Kay, ni Blas…, nadie.

Lovino se hizo para el frente, quedando cerca del pecho de Antonio. Esté no tardo en comprender el mensaje, abrazándolo fuerte contra si, temiendo que se fuera de su lado. No tardo mucho para que ambos se sumergieran en un profundo sueño.

—**End Flash Back**—

—Lo siguiente que paso, fue que ambos nos volvimos dependientes al sufrimiento. Puede que no seamos más que masoquistas, pero el amor que siento por Lovi creció a pesar de no poder verlo y, estoy casi seguro, que el siente lo mismo que yo.

Al mirar a su amigo, Gilbert sabía que ya no era la misma persona de tiempo atrás. Tampoco era un sujeto que se pondría a llorar, aunque sus ojos mostraban todo lo contrario.

—Y-Ya veo—fue lo único que pudo decir, sintiéndose incomodo al momento. Los ojos de Antonio estaban clavados en él.

El español había contado todo, salvo lo que no conocía, es decir, lo que vivió Lovino.

— ¿Entonces Gilbert?—preguntó sin quitar la mirada de el, excepto para pestañear.

—Y-Yo…—por aquellos minutos Gilbert deseo con todas sus fuerzas haberse tragado su curiosidad, pero al mirar a Antonio vio que estaba dispuesto a todo para recuperar a Lovino.

Gilbert suspiro con cansancio, sintiéndose enormemente fatigado y cansado, pensando en que tal vez debía volver a casa. Pero no, sin darle una respuesta a su amigo.

—De acuerdo. Lo haré—respondió, el rostro de Antonio se ilumino por momentos, en los que casi se pone a brincar de alegría.

Era el fin de este pasado y el principio del futuro.

* * *

"**En un beso, sabrás todo lo que he callado" **

**–Pablo Neruda-.**

* * *

**Vocabulario:**

**Desasosiego: **_'Falta de tranquilidad o serenidad.'_

* * *

_Lamento haber tardado en subir, he tenido problemillas. Ojala que les haya agradado el capitulo._

**_MimiChibi-Diethel._**


End file.
